Because of you
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Rukia no cree en el matrimonio pero quiere una hija, y vio en Ichigo Kurosaki al hombre con los genes perfectos, sólo hay un problema: Ichigo tiene la firme convicción de no tener sexo antes del matrimonio. Rukia ahora hará todo lo posible por seducirlo e Ichigo intentará conquistar su corazón.
1. familias

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC.

* * *

¡Hola!, aquí les traigo otra historia, lo sé tengo otras empezadas, pero ya me hacía falta escribir algo más enfocado con el romance el drama, y está historia me pareció muy buena.

La historia es una adaptación del dorama **Bad Couple**, claro que con algunas modificaciones

* * *

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Capítulo 1.- Familias.**

"**No cometeré los mismos errores que tú, no dejaré que mi corazón sienta tanto dolor. No me quebraré en la forma en que tú lo hiciste. Tu golpe fue tan duro que he aprendido de la manera más difícil a no dejar nunca que las cosas lleguen tan lejos…"***

_Como todas las noches, dos niños de cabello negro se encontraban refugiados debajo de la cama de su cuarto. Él de ojos grises, ella de ojos violetas, pero con rasgos muy parecidos._

_Ella se aferraba fuertemente al brazo de su hermano mayor, de apenas once años. _

—_Nii-sama tengo miedo. —susurró con la voz cortada, mientras que afuera se escuchaban gritos y llantos de mujer._

_Byakuya la volteó a ver, él también tenía miedo, pero era el hermano mayor y la tenía que cuidar._

—_No te preocupes, aquí estaremos a salvo.—dijo el niño de cabello negro a su hermanita de 5 años._

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe provocando que se asustaran, Rukia estaba a punto de gritar pero Byakuya le tapó rápidamente la boca. _

_Ellos vieron como forcejeaban por tomar el control de la puerta, no veían mucho, sólo unas piernas blancas con algunos moretones y con zapatos rojos que intentaban recargarse a la puerta para evitar que se abriera y un zapato negro que se interpuso entre la puerta y el marco para evitar que se cerrara._

_Al final las piernas blancas retrocedieron con rudeza y por la puerta vieron entrar unos pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos negros, él había vencido, como cada noche._

—_¿Dónde están esos mocosos? —gritó enojado el hombre al ver que sus hijos no estaban en la cama._

_Ante la potente voz, Rukia cerró con más fuerza los ojos. Byakuya tembló ligeramente del coraje, de la impotencia, del miedo._

—_Sojun por favor déjalos. —suplicó una mujer con tono angustiado._

_Sólo podían ver los zapatos rojos retroceder, y no hacía falta nada más para saber que era su madre._

—_¡Tú eres la causante de que Byakuya saqué tan malas calificaciones en la escuela! —gritó encolerizado. _

_Byakuya sintió como Rukia se acurrucó más a él y comenzó a temblar de miedo pues sabía que sucedería después._

—_¡Ay! —gritó la mujer._

_Byakuya vio cómo su mamá cayó al piso, pegándose contra la cómoda de madera negra._

—_¡No me pegues! —gritó ella poniendo los brazos en cruz sobre su cara._

_Byakuya se aterró, pero no podía dejar que su papá siguiera pegándole a su mamá, así que se zafó de Rukia._

—_No salgas. —le dijo moviendo los labios, ella asintió y se tapó los oídos, pues su mamá había comenzado a gritar._

—_Ya no la lastimes. —exigió Byakuya a espaldas de su padre, que estaba pegándole a su mamá a mano abierta._

_Ya no podía soportar más los gritos de su madre, cada noche era lo mismo. Su padre hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de amar a su mamá, pero ella no quería darle su libertad, lo chantajeaba con ellos, su padre se desquitaba pegándole._

—_Tú no te metas. —dijo Sojun volteando a verlo.__—Que para ti también tengo._

_Byakuya sabía que su padre en el fondo los odiaba por ser los grilletes que lo ataban a esa vida._

—_Vete Byakuya. —pidió la mamá llorando y sin fuerzas para levantarse._

—_Ya no quiero que le pegues a mamá, ya no quiero tenerte miedo. —expresó él resistiendo las ganas de llorar. Dio un paso al frente._

_Su papá avanzó hacia él._

—_Te enseñaré a tenerme respeto. —Rugió con furia Sojun. Enseguida Byakuya recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara, pero no lloró, miró a su papá con enojo y de forma desafiante._

_Eso sólo logró aumentar la furia de su padre, que le pegó hasta que se cansó. Los gritos de su mamá rogando que se detuviera se oían cada vez más lejanos, hasta que todo se volvió oscuridad y silencio…._

...

Se despertó sobresaltado y con el sudor recorriéndole la frente. Todavía después de tantos años a veces lo atormentaban los recuerdos. Y en esta época todavía más, era el aniversario luctuoso de su madre.

Se sentó sobre la cama con cuidado, estiró la mano para prender la lámpara y luego tomó el reloj sobre la mesita de noche. Después de ver que eran las dos de la mañana lo dejó en su lugar otra vez. Se pasó la mano por su cabello negro intentando alejar esos dolorosos recuerdos de él, luego apagó la lámpara.

Quería olvidar la infancia triste y dolorosa que su hermana y él vivieron, pero a veces los recuerdos lo atormentaban. Recordó que pasó mucho tiempo para que ellos pudieran dormir con las luces apagadas y la puerta cerrada, pues siempre que la oían abrirse temblaban al pensar que era su papá entrando para pegarles, que también pasó tiempo para que dejaran de escuchar los gritos y sollozos de su madre.

Esa vida los dejó marcados, los dos se volvieron retraídos, reservados, temerosos, desconfiados; afortunadamente se encontraron con alguien que los ayudó y dejaron de temer a la oscuridad, dejaron de tener pesadillas tan frecuentes y volvieron a sonreír.

Ellos se esforzaron por salir adelante y lo lograron. Byakuya había estudiado ingeniería química y ahora era director de la facultad de ciencias de la universidad de Karakura, Rukia estudió periodismo y actualmente era la editora de una importante revista de moda de la misma ciudad.

Byakuya no podía dormir, así que con cuidado se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, corrió la cortina azul y contempló la luna.

—Rukia.—susurró con tristeza.

Aunque ya habían superado muchos problemas, aún quedaban secuelas en ellos y la más afectada era ella.

Rukia estaba renuente a casarse, le tenía miedo a una relación seria, tenía miedo de encontrarse un hombre como su padre, que la hiciera sufrir, la maltratara o simplemente la abandonara.

Byakuya se preocupaba por ella, porque no quería que estuviera sola, él quería verla feliz al lado de un buen hombre y con hijos.

Él también quedó con daños, tanto física como psicológicamente.

El chico siempre recibía los golpes de su padre, pues jamás había tocado a Rukia, así que quedó con un par de cicatrices en la espalda. Eso por mucho tiempo afectó su autoestima, pensaba que cualquier mujer que lo viera le tendría asco, así que tampoco pensaba en relacionarse sentimentalmente con alguien.

Hasta que apareció ella, ella le demostró que podía ser feliz.

Byakuya volteó hacia la cama donde yacía dormida su morena esposa, con la que llevaba siete felices años de casados. Regresó su vista hacia la luna.

Sin embargo él seguía con un temor, temía que alguna vez pudiera convertirse en lo que fue su padre y que llegara a dañar a su familia.

Pero él se hizo una promesa: nunca cometería los errores de su padre, por más enojado que estuviera jamás le levantaría la mano a su familia, nunca le haría sentir a otras personas el dolor por el que él y su hermana pasaron.

Definitivamente jamás seguiría los pasos de su padre.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió como unos brazos rodearon delicadamente su torso desnudo y ella recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Pesadillas otra vez?_ —_preguntó ella con preocupación.

—No, sólo estoy pensando en Rukia. —dijo para no inquietar a su esposa con sus temores.

Ella lo dejó de abrazar y lo hizo girar hacia ella, acarició una de sus mejillas tiernamente.

—Ella estará bien, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que llegue el hombre indicado. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Después ella se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios.

—Mamá, papá. —una tierna voz los interrumpió. Ellos se separaron y voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz, era una niña de seis años, de tez morena clara, ojos dorados y cabello negro hasta los hombros y que vestía una pijama rosa con dibujos de gatos.

—¿Qué pasa Sayumi? —preguntó Yoruichi.

—¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? —cuestionó tímidamente la niña.

—Claro. —respondió Byakuya.

—¿Y el señor Alga también? —preguntó alzando la figura del embajador Alga que llevaba en su mano. Byakuya sonrió orgulloso de que su hija heredara su buen gusto.

—Él también. —respondió Yoruichi con una sonrisa, pues todavía no entendía los gustos de los Kuchikis. Su hija y esposo parecían amar a esa alga verde y su cuñada moría por un conejo llamado Chappy.

La niña corrió hacia su padre que la cargó en brazos. Sayumi era la luz de sus ojos y desde que nació prometió que pasara lo que pasara jamás le pondría una mano encima, que él la educaría de forma diferente.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la cama y se acomodaron en ella, Sayumi durmió entre ellos, abrazando a su papá.

Antes de volver a dormir Byakuya pensó en su hermana, deseando que pronto ella también formara una familia.

**X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X **

"**Es por ti que nunca más me arriesgaré, es por ti que he aprendido a jugar del lado seguro para que no me lastimen más. Es por ti que me es difícil confiar no solo en mí, si no en todos los que me rodean. Es por ti que tengo miedo…"***

_Ella miraba recargada del marco de la puerta, su hermano estaba detrás de ella con las manos sobre sus hombros. Los niños compartían los mismos sentimientos, dolor, tristeza y desesperación. _

—_¡No te vayas!—rogaba su mamá a los pies de su padre. —No nos dejes. —suplicaba la mujer de cabello negro._

—_Tengo que irme. —dijo el hombre levantándola de los brazos. —Es lo mejor para todos._

_Sojun comenzó a caminar hacia la calle._

_Rukia se zafó de su hermano y corrió hacia su padre, sus pies descalzos se ensuciaban con la lodosa tierra y recibían pequeñas heridas por algunas piedras enterradas._

—_¡Papá, papá! —lo llamaba desesperada. Le tenía miedo, pero era su papá y no podía evitar quererlo, era todavía muy pequeña y lo necesitaba._

_Su padre se detuvo y se volteó hacia ella._

—_Rukia, no busques a alguien como yo. —le dijo su padre para luego salir del patio de la casa._

...

La alarma sonó a las cinco de la mañana como todos los días. Rukia se removió en la cama y después de apagar el reloj se sentó en la misma. No recordaba lo que había soñado, pero se había despertado con una sensación de melancolía.

Vio el portarretrato plateado sobre el buró. Contenía una foto de ella siendo abrazada por un hombre de cabello negro y un conjunto de cicatrices en su mejilla derecha.

—Shuhei. —susurró con pesadez, luego sacó la fotografía y dejó el portarretrato en su lugar. Ya no dolía ver su fotografía, ya no se ponía triste al recordarlo, así que había llegado el tiempo de pasar esa página de su vida.

Se puso de pie mientras arrugaba la foto, la tiró en un bote de basura mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

Hisagi había sido su novio por un año, era un hombre bueno, trabajador, consentidor y amable, por eso habían durado tanto.

Entonces ¿Por qué habían terminado hacía casi tres meses?

Fácil, porque le había pedido matrimonio y ella se había negado.

Mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo recordó lo feliz que se veía Shuhei esa noche en el restaurante antes de que ella sacara un anillo de compromiso de un pedazo de pastel de coco.

Y eso en lugar de hacer más grande su felicidad, terminó por arruinar su relación. Shuhei Hisagi era un hombre que deseaba formar una familia, constantemente le decía que ya estaban en edad de sentar cabeza y aprovechar que todavía podían tener hijos, y a ella eso no le apetecía. Y todo por culpa de su padre, ella temía que con el matrimonio su pareja cambiara o que finalmente la dejara así como su padre lo hizo con su madre.

¿Qué si quería un hijo?

Sí, sí lo quería, a veces se descubría mirando con ternura a los niños en el parque, deseando poder tener entre sus brazos un bebé al cual arrullar y consentir. Y volcaba todo el amor que podía hacia su sobrina Sayumi y hacia el hijo de su amiga Momo, al cual también adoraba.

Pero Hisagi no quería tener hijos fuera del matrimonio, y ella no quería casarse.

Hisagi hablaba largas horas con ella, tratando de convencerla de que se casaran, de que él la haría feliz. Pero ella sabía que no iba a ser así, que el matrimonio a la larga traía desgracias y sufrimientos.

Sus padres le habían enseñado eso.

Ellos se habían casado enamorados, pero a su padre se le acabó el amor y su madre no lo entendió.

Su madre siempre amó a su padre, aun después de las golpizas, aun después de ser abandonada, aun mientras moría en una cama de hospital por depresión.

Y ella se juró que no sería como su madre, que ella no viviría ese dolor, así que en lugar de pensar en el matrimonio como las demás mujeres, sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en su trabajo en la revista, ella simplemente no se veía dejando su estilo de vida por un hombre.

Eso se lo dejaba a su cuñada Yoruichi. A ella la admiraba, había dejado su carrera como modelo para dedicarse a su familia, y al parecer era feliz con eso.

Hisagi no pudo con el estilo de vida de Rukia y prefirió terminar la relación. A ella le dolió, sí, pero no como se imaginaba, quizá no lo amaba tanto como pensaba.

Rukia salió de bañarse y se alistó para ir a trabajar a la revista.

—Muy bien Rukia. —se dijo mirándose al espejo. — eres autosuficiente y no necesitas de un hombre a tu lado, estas bien sola.

Después de su discurso matutino salió de la casa, ubicaba en una privada a unas cuadras del edificio donde vivía su hermano, subió a su coche plateado y se dirigió a la revista.

**X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X **

Eran las siete de la mañana y en el departamento con el número cinco, en el piso tres del edificio donde vivía Byakuya, se encontraba una mujer de baja estatura y cabello negro terminando de preparar los almuerzos para su esposo e hijo.

—Daisuke ya está tu desayuno. —gritó mientras colocaba los dos platos sobre la mesa.

Un niño de siete años de tez blanca, cabello y ojos marrón salió de su cuarto con el uniforme escolar y se acercó a la mesa.

—¡Qué rico! —mencionó el niño sonriendo mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Su mamá siempre le preparaba lo que le gustaba de comer.

—Sosuke ya te serví. —dijo en voz alta mientras iba por el plato faltante.

Un hombre muy parecido al niño salió de otro cuarto tratando de anudar su corbata. Él vestía un traje beige y camisa de manga larga blanca.

—Nunca puedo anudar esto. —se quejó Sosuke mientras se sentaba en la silla del comedor.

Momo dejó el plato en la mesa, se limpió las manos en el mandil que llevaba y anudó la corbata de su esposo.

—Ya está. —dijo con una sonrisa al terminar su labor. Luego fue a sentarse a su lugar, frente a su esposo y junto a su hijo.

El desayuno pasó tranquilo entre comentarios familiares.

—Momo, quizá salga temprano hoy del hospital. —comentó Sosuke terminando su desayuno. —Así que ¿por qué no te alistas para ir al teatro? —preguntó poniéndose de pie. —Hay una obra que quiero ver desde hace tiempo.

Momo se levantó y comenzó a recoger los platos de la mesa.

—Sabes que no me gusta ir al teatro, no me gustan las aglomeraciones. —dijo ella llevando los platos al lavadero.

—Como quieras. —comentó su esposo tratando de disimular su enojo. Siempre era lo mismo con ella, desde hace varios años su vida había caído en la rutina y el aburrimiento. —Daisuke vámonos. —le indicó al niño que seguía sentado en la mesa.

Su hijo se levantó y fue a despedirse de su mamá con un beso.

—Recuerda que quedamos de ir con Yoruichi y Byakuya. —comentó Momo a su esposo desde detrás de la barra de la cocina.

—No lo he olvidado. —respondió Sosuke, quien se despidió con un simple adiós y junto con su hijo salió del departamento.

Momo se dispuso a continuar con sus labores del hogar.

**X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X**

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de la revista "Corazón de mujer", ya se encontraban congregados en la sala de reuniones además de Rukia, un hombre alto, de piel bronceada y cabello rojo, una chica de cabello verde y ojos purpura, una chica de cabello violeta y ojos naranjas y una chica de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules.

—Entonces ¿ya saben que trabajo tienen que hacer cada uno? —preguntó Rukia terminando de apuntar unas notas en una libreta de cuero color negro.

—Sí. —respondieron Nozomi, Senna y Kiyone al unísono.

—Bien, entonces comencemos con el trabajo. —dijo Rukia sonriendo.

Las chicas se levantaron del asiento y salieron de la sala de juntas para ir a empezar con sus labores asignadas.

—Rukia ¿A qué hora es el desfile del diseñador Ayasegawa? —preguntó el chico de cabello rojo.

—Al medio día. —respondió Rukia cerrando la libreta, ella vio que el chico denotó incomodidad. —¿Tenías planes?

—Quería llevar a Tatsuki a comer. —respondió desanimado. —Ya sabes, para disculparme por dejarla plantada la semana pasada.

—¿Dejaste plantada a tu novia? —preguntó asombrada. —Eso no se hace Renji. —lo reprendió.

—¿Y me lo dices tú? —preguntó el chico incrédulo. —Te recuerdo que fue por tu culpa, me llamaste para decirme que era urgente que fuera a fotografiar el lanzamiento de esos cosméticos, aun cuando era mi descanso.

—Bueno, después del desfile puedes tomarte la tarde libre. —comentó Rukia poniéndose de pie y restándole importancia a la acusación de su amigo. —Te espero en la oficina para que me muestres las fotografías que tomaste para la edición de la próxima semana. —le comentó.

—Enseguida te las llevo. —dijo el chico.

Renji era parte importante de la vida de Rukia, además de ser el fotógrafo de la revista, era su mejor amigo desde la secundaria, conocía su vida, sus alegrías, tristezas y miedos.

El chico fue a su escritorio y tomó las fotografías del reportaje de un tratamiento facial, luego fue a la oficina de Rukia.

Después de tocar entró y vio a Rukia furiosa detrás del escritorio.

—¿Y ahora que te pasó? —preguntó Renji sentándose frente a ella.

—Me encontré con la señora de limpieza en el pasillo. —mencionó cruzándose de brazos.

Renji no le vio sentido a su enojo.

—Y me insinuó que ya estaba grande, que a este paso me quedaría para vestir santos. —dijo indignada. —¿Puedes creerlo?, me dijo que me apurara a casarme y tener hijos.

Renji sonrió.

—Bueno, no es para tanto la señora ya es grande y...

—Es que me parece insultante que crean que porque tengo casi treinta años me tengo que casar. —interrumpió ella enfadada y tomando las fotografías que Renji había dejado sobre el escritorio. —Como si fuera menos mujer por estar soltera.

—Bueno Rukia es que…

—Además soy yo la que elegí esto, soy yo la que no quiere casarse. —volvió a cruzarse de brazos. —¿O qué opinas?

Renji suspiró, a veces Rukia era medio arrebatada cuando tocaban este tema.

—Yo creo que algún día encontraras a la persona indicada. —comentó Renji. —Y cuando eso pase vas a querer casarte y formar una familia. —dijo con una sonrisa y por experiencia propia, pues de joven era todo un mujeriego, pero cuando encontró a Tatsuki ya no tuvo ojos para nadie más, su amor lo había cambiado.

—No creo que eso pase nunca. —dijo Rukia. —Nunca conoceré a un hombre que haga que desee casarme. —dijo con seguridad.

—Si tú lo dices. —respondió Renji, no tenía caso discutir con su jefa.

Después siguieron trabajando.

**X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X**

Al mismo tiempo en el laboratorio de ciencias de la universidad de Karakura, se encontraba un muchacho de cabello naranja y ojos avellana. Con apenas veinticuatro años ya era un respetado maestro en la facultad, pues sabía mucho de botánica y le apasionaba enseñar.

Ichigo miraba a través del microscopio unas células de una especie de orquídeas que recién le habían llevado.

—¡Good Mornig Ichigooooo! —escuchó la inconfundible voz de su padre y se sobresaltó. Buscó en la habitación pero no lo vio. —¡Good Mornig Ichigooooo! —volvió a escuchar.

Se paró de su asiento y buscó con atención el lugar de dónde provenía la voz de su padre, al escucharla otra vez se dio cuenta que era su celular.

—¡Viejo loco! —exclamó mientras tomaba su celular. De nuevo su padre había cambiado el tono de su teléfono.

"_Es para que no extrañes mi voz" _le había dicho su padre la primera vez que lo había hecho.

—¿Qué quieres papá? —preguntó Ichigo con fastidio cuando respondió a la llamada.

—Esa no es forma de responder a tu adorado padre que tiene un mes sin verte. —respondió una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

—Nos vimos ayer. —respondió Ichigo con fastidio.

—Pero a mí me parece mucho tiempo. —respondió su papá. —¿O acaso un padre no puede extrañar a su amado hijo?

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, sabía que algo tramaba.

—Qué aceptes salir con la hija de un amigo. —respondió Isshin.

—Ya te dije que no.

—Entonces con el hijo de una amiga. Eso me agradaría menos, pero si es tu gusto lo respeto.

Ichigo colgó el teléfono antes de insultar a su padre. Se preguntaba cómo es que su mamá lo soportaba.

Un mensaje llegó a su teléfono un par de minutos después.

"_Ichigo esto es serio, tu abuelo se está inquietando, quiere un bisnieto. Dice que si no eliges esposa él lo hará por ti._

_Así que apúrate a perder tu virginidad que ya queremos ver niños corriendo por la casa. Saludos de mamá, las niñas y de tu apuesto padre."_

Ichigo bufó molesto. Su abuelo desde hacía un par de años tenía la idea de casarlo con una amiga de su infancia, hija de una respetada y tradicional familia, sin embargo él sólo la veía como amiga. Además en este momento su prioridad era el trabajo, así que su abuelo y su padre tendrían que esperar.

Guardó su celular y se dispuso a seguir trabajando en el tiempo que le quedaba libre antes de iniciar con sus clases.

**X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X**

Ya eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde y Rukia iba en su coche rumbo a la universidad de su hermano, en la mañana le había llamado para decirle que su coche se había descompuesto y lo había mandado al taller, así que le pidió que fuera a buscarlo a su trabajo.

Y aunque él bien podía tomar un taxi, los dos sabían que era un buen pretexto para pasar un tiempo juntos y poder platicar.

Mientras esperaba a que cambiara el semáforo Rukia vio caminando frente a ella a una pareja que iba abrazada y dándose algunos besos, la siguió con la vista hasta que llegaron a la acera de enfrente y subieron a un automóvil negro.

Eso no tendría que haberla molestado como lo hizo, si no fuera porque ese hombre que besaba a la rubia de pechos grandes no era otro que Sosuke Aizen, el esposo de su amiga Momo.

—¡Bastardo! —gritó furiosa dando un golpe al volante.

Los claxon de los automóviles detrás de ella le hicieron darse cuenta que la luz del semáforo había cambiado. Así que aunque quería bajarse del coche para ir a apedrear el carro negro del bastardo aquel, tuvo que reanudar su marcha.

Sosuke también avanzó en su carro y se perdió al doblar en una esquina.

Rukia no salía de su asombro e indignación, Momo era una gran mujer, esposa y madre que siempre procuraba a su esposo e hijo, tanto que se olvidaba de ella misma.

Antes de salir de la universidad se casó con Sosuke, y aunque la terminó, no ejerció su carrera de administración y se dedicó por completo a su esposo.

Y ahora ese miserable le era infiel.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? —se preguntó Rukia mientras se estacionaba afuera de la facultad de ciencias.

No sabía si decirle lo que había visto o no a su amiga. Pero al recordar que Momo amaba en exceso a su esposo y confiaba en él a ojos cerrados, decidió que lo mejor era no hacerlo sin pruebas, primero encontraría la forma de demostrarle que su esposo la estaba engañando.

Estaba consiente que con eso destrozaría el corazón de su amiga, pero no podía permitir que le siguieran viendo la cara de tonta.

Así que después de decidir qué hacer, bajó del carro y fue a buscar a su hermano a las instalaciones de la facultad.

Rukia caminaba por el patio de la facultad cuando se topó con un chico de ojos turquesa y cabello blanco.

—¡Hola Toushiro! —saludó ella amablemente.

—¡Hola Rukia! —saludó el muchacho. —¿Vienes a buscar a tu hermano?

—Sí. —respondió ella.

Ellos habían sido compañeros de preparatoria, se dejaron de ver cuando cada uno tomó carreras diferentes, pero se reencontraron cuando Toushiro entró a trabajar a la facultad de ciencias, donde Byakuya fungía de director.

—Sigue en su oficina. —mencionó el chico. —pero que bueno que te veo, te quiero devolver el libro que me prestaste. —dijo el chico sacando de su maletín una bolsa negra de plástico, la que contenía el libro. —Gracias, estuvo interesante.

—De nada. —dijo Rukia tomando la bolsa negra.

Tras un breve comentario más se despidieron y Rukia se volteó para ver alejarse al chico.

Se quedó con ganas de preguntarle si a él también lo molestaban con el sermón de "Ya tienes casi treinta años, el reloj biológico corre y si no te das prisa en casarte no podrás tener hijos".

—Arg. —pateó molesta el suelo. Ya se había enfadado de nuevo por recordar su conversación con la "agradable" señora de la limpieza. Giró de forma violenta y chocó contra alguien haciendo que rebotara hacia atrás, cayera al suelo y soltara la bolsa negra.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó mirando hacia arriba para ver al chico con el que había chocado.

—Ha sido mi culpa por distraído. —respondió el chico de cabello naranja y ojos miel.

Rukia sabía que no era cierto pero no rebatió.

El chico le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y luego se agachó a recoger una bolsa negra de plástico, que también había soltado por el choque.

Después sin decir más el chico se alejó caminando. Rukia sacudió sus ropas y levantó la bolsa negra, la sintió un poco más pesada pero no le dio importancia.

Retomó su camino para buscar a Byakuya.

Ni Ichigo ni Rukia se dieron cuenta que por error habían intercambiado bolsas, ni imaginaban las consecuencias que ese error traería.

* * *

—En la historia Rukia tiene 29 años e Ichigo 24.

—*Las frases son fragmentos de la canción "Because of you" de Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

**Saludos y si pueden dejen un review.**


	2. Deseo de ser madre

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC. AU.

La historia es una adaptación del dorama **Bad Couple**.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegraron mucho. Disculpen que no pueda contestarlos pero si lo hago me deja el ADO. Y sólo para aclarar soy mujer.

* * *

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Capítulo 2.- Deseo de ser madre.**

Rukia encontró a su hermano saliendo de la dirección, se había tardado un poco más debido a que estaba tratando unos asuntos académicos con unas alumnas. Después los dos se dirigieron al coche.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Byakuya cuando ya iban de camino a su casa. Volteó a ver a su hermana que miraba al frente. —estas muy seria.

Y en efecto, Rukia no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido con Aizen. Seguía sin comprender como él había podido engañar a su amiga.

—No es nada. —respondió Rukia mientras frenaba el carro pues el semáforo había cambiado a rojo. —cosas del trabajo.

—¿Estas segura que no tiene nada que ver con Hisagi? —le preguntó Byakuya.

—Sí, no te preocupes por eso, ya lo superé. —respondió ella poniendo a andar el carro nuevamente. —Creo que estoy mejor sin él.

—No me pidas que no me preocupe. —le comentó él. —no me gusta verte sola, quisiera verte casada con un hombre digno, trabajador, honesto y que te haga feliz.

—Me lo pones difícil. —respondió ella. —si me casara con ese hombre entonces cometería incesto. —respondió con una sonrisa mientras le dio una rápida mirada.

Para ella su hermano era la excepción, sabía que amaba a su familia y que jamás les haría daño.

Byakuya se quedó en silencio, pensando en el daño que le había causado la conducta de sus padres.

**X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X**

Mientras tanto Ichigo ya había llegado a su departamento, dejó la bolsa negra sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un poco de jugo de naranja.

Después de apagar su sed regresó a la mesa del comedor y abrió la bolsa para ponerse a trabajar.

—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó al ver que dentro había un libro sobre la cultura griega. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y revisó de nuevo la bolsa. Se angustió al ver que estaba vacía.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla y se llevó las manos a la cabeza para revolverse el cabello.

Había perdido la investigación que había realizado por más de un año, pero lo que más le preocupaba eran las semillas que iban con ella, pues estaban alteradas genéticamente.

Trató de hacer memoria para ver si recordaba en donde pudo haber dejado su investigación.

¡Quizá la había olvidado en la facultad!

Imposible, él personalmente había metido la carpeta y las semillas dentro de la bolsa negra, además no era alguien olvidadizo ni descuidado, al contrario era sumamente cuidadoso con su investigación y la llevaba muy bien agarrada.

—¡La chica! —exclamó al recordar su incidente con ella, recordó haber visto otra bolsa en el suelo.

Se puso de pie.

¡Habían intercambiado bolsas!

—Tengo que encontrarla. —se dijo. Luego se dejó caer en la silla desesperanzado.

No sabía quién era ni dónde encontrarla.

Dejó caer su cabeza a la mesa, no le quedaba más remedio que empezar de nuevo. Y él que pensaba que ya estaba tan cerca de conseguir su maestría.

**X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X**

Cuando Rukia y Byakuya entraron en la casa fueron recibidos por los gritos de los niños.

—¡Tía, tía! —gritó contento Daisuke abrazándola de la cintura.

—¡Papá, papá! —gritó Sayumi abrazando a Byakuya, quien enseguida la cargó para que pudiera besarlo en la mejilla.

—Te traje esto. —dijo él sacando una caja de chocolates de entre su saco. —compártelos con Daisuke. —dijo mientras la ponía en el suelo, luego le revolvió el cabello al niño que ahora también lo abrazaba.

—Gracias papá. —dijo con una sonrisa y luego de saludar y abrazar a su tía corrió con su primo a su cuarto para comer los chocolates.

—Qué bueno que ya llegaron. —exclamó Yoruichi saliendo a su encuentro. —la comida ya casi esta lista, Momo se quedó haciendo la ensalada.

—Iré a ayudarla. —dijo Rukia y caminó hacia la cocina, de reojo pudo ver como su hermano le entregaba una rosa a su esposa.

Cuando una señora se acercó a la ventanilla del carro a ofrecerlas y él la compró, Byakuya le dijo que sólo lo hacía por ayudar a la señora y porque sabía que si llegaba con las manos vacías Yoruichi se molestaría y toda la noche tendría que escuchar sus quejas.

Rukia sonrió al recordar las excusas de Byakuya.

Después de un rato los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa para disfrutar la comida que Yoruichi y Momo habían preparado. Los niños ya habían comido.

—¿Y no va a venir Sosuke? —preguntó Rukia sentada junto a Momo.

—No. —dijo ella terminando se servirse un poco de ensalada. —él me habló hace unas horas y me dijo que le había salido una operación de ultima hora. —respondió volteando a verla. —a veces me preocupa que trabaje tanto.

—("Así que una operación"). —pensó Rukia. Sí, ya se imaginaba la clase de operación que debería estar practicando con esa rubia. —¿Y le crees a tu esposo? —le preguntó a Momo depositando la copa de vino que se acababa de llevar a la boca y sin poder evitarlo.

Momo pestañeó varias veces mientras la veía, no comprendía su pregunta.

—¿De verdad confías en que está en el trabajo? —de nuevo preguntó Rukia de forma mordaz.

—Rukia ¿Qué pregunta es esa? —respondió Momo enojada, centrando toda su atención en ella. —claro que le creo, él sería incapaz de mentirme.

Yoruichi dejó de comer y se quedó mirándolas. Byakuya siguió degustando de su carne asada y el vino tinto.

—Será mejor que no confíes ciegamente en él, puede que te lleves una sorpresa después. —le recomendó. Aunque había decidido no decirle nada todavía, le irritaba que Momo se creyera las mentiras de su marido.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —preguntó Momo. — es como si quisieras verme infeliz. —le reprochó enojada.

—No es eso, sólo que no quiero que por confiada te engañen después. —respondió Rukia. —Deberías observar cuidadosamente a tu marido. —le aconsejó.

Momo rió ante su comentario.

—Incluso si todos los hombres del mundo tuvieran una aventura, estoy segura que Sosuke nunca los tendría, él solo me quiere a mí. —respondió ella llena de confianza. —Eso lo dices porque no soportas ver felices a los demás.

—Ya basta. —intervino Yoruichi para evitar que Rukia le contestara. — no sé porque siempre tienen que estar peleando.

—Eso es porque ellas se quieren y lo demuestran así. —comentó Byakuya, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a los constantes reproches que su hermana y Momo intercambiaban.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que nosotros no nos queremos? —preguntó con sorpresa Yoruichi volteando a ver a su esposo, pues ellos rara vez discutían.

Momo y Rukia se olvidaron de su conversación y le pusieron atención a la de sus amigos.

—Claro que no. —respondió. —Eso es porque tú tienes una personalidad perfecta y no tenemos nada porque pelear. — contestó mirándola a los ojos.

Quizá las dos copas de vino que ya había tomado ayudaron a desinhibirlo un poco.

—¡Oh Byakuya! —exclamó con una sonrisa. —pero que dices, si tú también ayudas mucho. —dijo ella con orgullo.

Rukia sonrió al ver la demostración de amor de su hermano y cuñada.

—Ustedes dos se ven muy bien juntos. —comentó Rukia sin dejar su sonrisa. —me alegra mucho verlos tan felices. —dijo sinceramente.

—¡Pero que graciosa eres Rukia! —dijo con reproche Momo. —acabas de decirme que sería engañada por la persona en quien más confío y ahora les celebras sus demostraciones de cariño.

—Momo deja en paz a Rukia. —la regañó Yoruichi.

—Déjala Yoruichi, no me afectan sus palabras. —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ahora sé porque no tiene novio. —murmuró Momo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Rukia que la alcanzó a escuchar.

—Que eres bonita y no te debería ser difícil conseguir un novio, pero no pones tu corazón en ello. —declaró Momo.

—Bueno, eso es cierto. —comentó Yoruichi. Intuía que Rukia no había tomado muy en serio sus relaciones amorosas.

Byakuya comió en silencio y se limitó a escuchar la plática. Entre menos interviniera mejor.

Rukia sólo se rió.

—Además quien quería estar con ella con esa personalidad tan fastidiosa. —agregó Momo con burla.

—En lugar de preocuparte por mi deberías cuidar a tu esposo. —respondió Rukia.

—Por eso nunca encontraras marido y morirás sola. —gritó Momo enojada.

Ese comentario le dolió a Rukia y lo reflejó en su cara. Momo se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

El comedor quedó en un silencio incómodo.

Las palabras de Momo hicieron eco en Rukia, ¿sería cierto que moriría sola? ¿Nadie lloraría su muerte, nadie la recordaría?

—Rukia no hagas caso de las palabras de Momo. —dijo Yoruichi con voz dulce mientras estiraba su mano para agarrar la de su cuñada. Rukia la volteó a ver. —Ella sólo está enojada, no siente ni cree lo que te dijo. ¿Verdad? —le preguntó a Momo.

—Es cierto, discúlpame Rukia no quise decir eso. —dijo Momo cabizbaja.

—Además tú también te pasaste con el comentario sobre Sosuke. —señaló Yoruichi.

Rukia sabía que tenía razón en lo que le dijo a Momo, pero no podía culparla por no creerle.

—Tú también discúlpame Momo, es que tuve un día pesado en el trabajo.

Después de las disculpas hicieron las paces y la cena transcurrió con normalidad.

Sin embargo Rukia siguió teniendo muy presentes las palabras de Momo, además al ver a sus amigas felices con sus hijos, sintió un poco de añoranza y hasta envidia.

**X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X**

En la habitación de un hotel dos cuerpos desnudos descansaban bajo las suaves sábanas blancas de la cama.

La mujer rubia tenía recargada su cabeza en el hombro de Sosuke y un brazo sobre su pecho. Él estaba boca arriba con la mirada en el techo.

Las estrellas y el cielo oscuro ya se podían observar por la ventana.

—Ya es tarde Rangiku. —dijo Sosuke sentándose, por lo que se liberó del abrazo de la chica. —tengo que regresar a mi casa. —indicó mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama, poniendo los pies sobre el piso alfombrado.

La rubia también se sentó, procurando tapar su cuerpo con la sábana.

—Sabes, ya me cansé de esta situación. —dijo mientras observaba a Sosuke vestirse de espaldas a ella. —Ya me cansé de fingir ante los demás y de tener que escondernos. —él volteó a verla.

—Lo sé. —comentó él.

—No basta con que lo sepas. —le recriminó ella. —¿Cuándo la vas a dejar? —preguntó poniéndose de pie dejando que él contemplara su cuerpo desnudo.

—Nunca prometí nada cuando empezamos esto. —dijo guardando la corbata en la bolsa de su pantalón mientras ella se colocaba su ropa interior.

—Y yo no te pedí nada. —señaló ella poniéndose el vestido azul. —pero creo que las cosas deben de cambiar.

—Dame tiempo. —pidió él. —No es fácil.

Matsumoto se acercó a él y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

—Sólo no te tardes mucho. —le respondió ella.

**X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X**

Rukia llegó a su casa, dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y abrió la bolsa negra para sacar el libro y colocarlo en el librero.

—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó mientras giraba la carpeta negra para observar cada detalle.

Luego la abrió y vio que contenía varias hojas con fórmulas, dibujos y explicaciones. Las miró detenidamente pero al no entenderlas no le causó interés, así que dejó la carpeta en la mesa y se fijó de nuevo en la bolsa, sacó un pequeño contenedor trasparente, en el cual entre algodones había lo que parecían semillas negras.

—¿Semillas? —se preguntó mientras veía el pequeño recipiente, pero luego una idea más aterradora le llegó a la mente. —¿ninfas de insecto? —se preguntó arrugando la nariz.

Seguramente Toushiro fue descuidado y dejó que algo de comida se echara a perder, le dio asco sólo de pensar en eso.

Y como ella no quería nada con insectos, caminó hasta la ventana que daba al patio de la privada, la abrió y arrojó el recipiente. Luego volvió a cerrar la ventana y regresó a la mesa.

Metió la carpeta en la bolsa negra y la guardó en un cajón para que si Toushiro se la pedía la tuviera a la mano, luego subió a su cuarto para darse un baño e ir a dormir.

**X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X**

Cuando Sosuke llegó a su casa estaban todas las luces apagadas, ya era más de medianoche así que era lógico que su familia ya estuviera durmiendo.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir al cuarto de su hijo, abrió la puerta y vio que estaba destapado. Así que entró al cuarto y volvió a arropar a Daisuke, luego le acarició el cabello con cuidado para no despertarlo.

El pequeño de cabello marrón dormía de lado abrazando un peluche de Batman, su rostro emanaba tranquilidad.

Al verlo dormido se sintió culpable, ¿Cuándo su hijo y su esposa habían dejado de ser suficiente para que fuera feliz?

Claro que amó a Momo y mucho, pero paulatinamente su vida con ella había dejado de ser lo que era antes, no supo cuando sus intereses habían tomado rumbos distintos y sus temas de conversación se habían acabado.

Y cuando se sintió solo, ella apareció con la fuerza de una tormenta que arrasa con todo a su paso.

Y él se resistió, claro que lo hizo, muchas noches se la pasó en vela por la culpa que sentía por desear a otra mujer, porque no quería perder la estabilidad de su familia, pero así como los arboles no son capaces de resistir a la furia de una tormenta, él no fue capaz de resistirse a Rangiku.

Y pensó que todo acabaría con una simple noche con ella, pero no fue así, pronto se vio necesitado de sus conversaciones, de esas visitas a los sitios que a los dos les interesaba, de su olor y de su piel.

Y entonces comenzó a ver a su esposa como una flor, una flor que lentamente se estaba marchitando, Momo ya no era esa mujer alegre que conoció, aquella llena de vida que procuraba su belleza.

Y desde eso ya hacía un año.

Y aunque varias veces estuvo a punto de hablar con Momo para pedirle el divorcio, no pudo hacerlo. No quería hacerle daño, ni a su hijo.

Daisuke se removió en su cama y cambió de posición.

Y Sosuke salió del cuarto del niño sin reflexionar en que su hijo estaba pagando por aquel desliz.

Pues ahora ya no le dedicaba tanto tiempo, ya no salía con él los domingos, ya no lo ayudaba con sus tareas por la tarde, poco a poco se estaba alejando de su hijo.

Y Daisuke creía en las palabras de su madre, su padre era un hombre que trabajaba mucho para que ellos estuvieran bien.

Y el niño se sentía solo y lo extrañaba, pero al menos se consolaba pensando en que su padre estaba salvando vidas, en que podía sentirse orgulloso de ser su hijo.

**X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X**

A la mañana siguiente Sosuke salió del baño sólo con su pantalón negro de vestir, mientras Momo elegía una camisa de manga larga y una corbata que combinara con su ropa.

—No te sentí llegar anoche. —dijo ella pasándole la camisa.

—Ya llegué muy tarde y no quise despertarte. —contestó abotonando su camisa. —¿Cómo te fue ayer?

—Byakuya y Yoruichi te extrañaron. —respondió ella mientras le colocaba la corbata. —Deberíamos de reunirnos con ellos, son nuestros amigos desde hace tiempo.

—Tienes razón. —respondió Sosuke. — ponte de acuerdo con Yoruichi en la fecha. —dijo mientras se acercaba al tocador.

—Pero Rukia me hizo enojar ayer. —le comentó Momo parándose junto a él. Aizen se le quedó viendo invitándola a continuar. —Me preguntó si confiaba en ti y me dijo que te vigilara más.

A Sosuke eso le pareció raro, pues Rukia jamás mostró disgusto hacia él.

—¿Y qué le respondiste? —preguntó Sosuke acomodándose la camisa dentro del pantalón.

—Qué confiaba en ti. —le dijo ella con una sonrisa. —que tu jamás me engañarías, porque estoy segura que nunca harías algo para lastimarme.

Y sus palabras las sintió como puñaladas y tuvo que voltear la cara porque no podía sostener aquella brillante mirada marrón.

**X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X**

Por la tarde Rukia seguía trabajando mientras Yoruichi y Byakuya estaban en una pequeña cabaña que él tenía a las afueras de la ciudad.

Ya tenían varias semanas planeando ese viaje y por fin habían tenido la oportunidad de ir.

—¿Crees que hicimos bien dejando a Sayumi con Rukia? —preguntó Byakuya sentado en el sillón de la sala.

—Claro que sí. —dijo Yoruichi sentándose a horcajadas en sus piernas, Byakuya rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. —Ya sabes que ellas se quieren mucho.

—Pero Sayumi nunca se había quedado a dormir con ella y menos tanto tiempo. —comentó él. —y no quisiera que le diera problemas. —seguía preocupado.

—Ya sé que extrañas a tu hija porque nunca te has separado de ella. —dijo Yoruichi divertida mientras pasaba una mano detrás del cuello de su esposo. Byakuya hizo él intentó por refutar su comentario pero ella le puso un dedo en la boca. —Pero si no la dejábamos no le podríamos buscar un hermanito. —señaló con un brillo en la mirada y una gran sonrisa.

Yoruichi le pasó la otra mano detrás del cuello y acercó su rostro al de él. Byakuya terminó de acortar la distancia y la besó apasionadamente.

Sin dejar de besarla Byakuya se puso de pie y luego llevó cargando a su esposa hasta la recámara.

**X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X**

Rukia llegó cansada a su casa, en la tarde había estado muy ocupada planeando los reportajes para la próxima edición, además tuvo una reunión con un alto ejecutivo que planeaba lanzar una joyería muy fina y quería que su revista cubriera tal evento, además había ido a un par de desfiles de moda.

Aunque mentiría si dijera que no disfrutaba su trabajo.

Abrió la puerta y cuando entró en la sala se sorprendió de ver su ropa y zapatos regados por todas partes. Enseguida subió a su cuarto y se encontró con la pequeña Sayumi mirándose frente al espejo con uno de sus vestidos de diseñador puesto.

Ella sonreía enseñando el recién hueco en su dentadura.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Rukia sobresaltándola. Sayumi se giró para quedar de frente.

—Tía ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó la niña moviéndose un poco y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sayumi sabes que no debes agarrar mis cosas. —le dijo Rukia con la cara seria.

—No quería tocarlas. —respondió tímidamente. —pero cuando veo ropa bonita no puedo evitar hacerlo.

Rukia ya no pudo contener la risa, le daba tanta ternura ver a su sobrina así, además no podía culparla por su amor por la ropa.

Su mamá era una gran modelo y desde pequeña le había inculcado el sentido de la moda, y ella también tenía esa adoración por comprar ropa, zapatos, bolsas y accesorios y cada vez que podía llevaba a Sayumi con ella.

—¿Juegas conmigo a las modelos? —le preguntó la pequeña.

Rukia fingió pensar.

—Está bien. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Así que ellas se pusieron a jugar y modelaban frente al espejo la ropa y zapatos. Rukia se divirtió mucho jugando con su sobrina. Después entre las dos se pusieron a limpiar.

Más tarde Rukia estaba en su cama leyendo una revista, le había acondicionado un cuarto a su sobrina para que durmiera, pero no contaba con que a la pequeña le daría miedo estar sola.

Vio que la puerta, que había dejado entreabierta, se abrió más y por ella se asomaba la pequeña de ojos dorados cargando a su querido embajador alga.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —preguntó tímidamente desde la puerta. Claramente se veía asustada.

—No lo creo, mejor vuelve a tu cama. —dijo Rukia pensando en lo incomodo que sería dormir con su sobrina.

—Está bien. —respondió la pequeña agachando la cara. Se dio media vuelta para salir.

No quería dormir sola en otra casa, pero sus papás le habían dicho que se portara bien con su tía, así que por esa vez no haría berrinche.

—De acuerdo ven. —dijo Rukia antes de que ella se fuera.

No le podía negar nada a su sobrina.

Sayumi se giró nuevamente.

—Gracias. —exclamó con alegría y corrió para subirse a la cama, se colocó junto a Rukia y se tapó con las sabanas.

Rukia apagó el foco, dejando solamente una pequeña lámpara encendida.

Sayumi comenzó a contarle una historia inventada sobre una princesa y un príncipe hasta que se quedó dormida. Rukia le acomodó la cobija, le dio un beso en la frente, apagó la lámpara y se durmió dándole la espalda a la niña.

A la mañana siguiente Rukia despertó y se dio cuenta que en un punto de la noche se había movido, pues ahora estaba abrazando a Sayumi, que estaba acurrucada en su pecho.

Y ese hecho le produjo mucha ternura y añoranza. Le acarició con cuidado la mejilla a la niña mientras un profundo deseo de amanecer así todos los días nacía en ella.

Después de desayunar y como era sábado, Rukia fue con su sobrina al acuario donde pasaron una divertida mañana. Mientras comían pizza, se reía al recordar hablar a Sayumi.

—_¡Mira tía! —exclamó la pequeña emocionada mientras veía por los cristales. —¡Una nalgosta!_

—_¿Una qué? —preguntó Rukia confundida._

—_Una nalgosta. —dijo la niña señalando al animalito que reposaba sobre el piso de la pecera._

_Rukia comenzó a reír al ver al animal al que se refería._

—_Es langosta. —le aclaró divertida. Sayumi sólo infló los cachetes al enojarse por la burla de su tía._

Después de comer la llevó a una tienda departamental, donde le compró algo de ropa. Después regresaron al departamento donde se la pasaron viendo películas en el sillón, comiendo palomitas y tomando refresco.

Las risas de las dos se escuchaban por todo el lugar por las escenas graciosas.

Luego Rukia bañó, vistió y peinó a Sayumi, platicaron un largo rato de varias cosas y antes de dormir Rukia le leyó un cuento.

Por la noche mientras nuevamente la contemplaba dormir, Rukia sonreía al recordar el bonito día que había pasado con su sobrina, en lo bien que se sentía el cuidar de una pequeña.

El timbre de la puerta sonó sacándola de sus recuerdos, así que bajó a abrir. En la puerta estaban parados Byakuya y Yoruichi.

—Creí que volverían hasta mañana. —exclamó Rukia con sorpresa mientras ellos pasaban.

—No quería que Sayumi te causara muchos problemas. —comentó Byakuya serio.

—Mi sobrina es una niña encantadora. —respondió Rukia. —nos divertimos mucho y no me causó ninguna molestia. Ahora está dormida en el cuarto.

Byakuya subió por su hija.

—No lo quiere admitir pero extraña mucho a su hija. —le dijo Yoruichi a Rukia. —y la verdad yo también. Además creo que un día de intenso trabajo fue suficiente para nosotros. —sonrió con picardía.

—¡Yoruichi! —la regañó Rukia. No es que se espantara de oír eso, pero era su hermano de quien hablaba y quería evitar que su cuñada entrara en detalles.

Byakuya bajó con su hija en brazos y luego de despedirse se fueron a su casa.

Rukia volvió a su cuarto y vio que se había quedado el embajador alga en la cama. Esa noche durmió abrazándolo, para recordar la calidez de Sayumi.

**X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X**

La mañana del día siguiente Rukia fue con su hermano y su familia al zoológico.

Se divirtió mucho paseando de la mano con Sayumi y subiéndose a un trenecito con ella.

Y de nuevo al verla jugando con su mamá, sintió un fuerte deseo de tener a alguien a su lado, para darle cariño y cuidarla.

Por la tarde acompañó a Renji a comprar un regalo para la mamá de su novia, pues se acercaba su cumpleaños, pero los agarró la lluvia y llegó empapada a su casa.

Por la noche estuvo recordando la mañana que había pasado con Sayumi, quizá era porque era su sobrina, pero pensaba que era una niña encantadora.

Rukia sacó del cajón de su buró un dibujo que le había regalado su sobrina en la mañana.

Dos muñecas con cabeza redonda, cuerpo de triangulo y brazos y piernas de raya, estaban agarradas de la mano. Una tenía cabello negro y ojos morados y la otra tenía el cabello negro y ojos amarillos. Junto a ellas había un corazón, hecho por Byakuya a petición de su hija, y sobre él con letras algo chuecas y unas más grandes que otras escrito un "Te quiero".

Sonrió al ver el dibujo y después de guardarlo se durmió, abrazando nuevamente al embajador alga.

El lunes Rukia fue a trabajar como de costumbre, sin embargo al medio día comenzó a sentirse mal así que se regresó a su casa. Renji insistió en acompañarla, pero ella se negó ya que él debía ir a tomar unas fotografías para un reportaje de la revista.

Así que ahora estaba metida en su cama con tos y fiebre.

Sabía que su hermano correría a verla en cuanto le llamara, pero no quería que por su culpa descuidara su trabajo, así que no lo llamó.

Después de un rato empezó a sentirse peor, así que decidió llamar a Yoruichi.

—Mamá acaba de salir. —respondió Sayumi viendo la televisión. —pero te escucho rara ¿Qué tienes?

—Tengo un poco de fiebre, pero no es nada de cuidado. —respondió Rukia.

—Le diré a mamá cuando venga para que te vaya a ver. —le comentó la niña.

Rukia colgó el teléfono y decidió marcarle a Momo, pero ella había ido con su hijo a visitar el zoológico, así que no la quiso molestar y no le dijo nada.

Su último recurso era llamarles a algunos chicos que habían tenido algo que ver con ella y que al quedar en buenos términos le habían dicho que siempre podría contar con ellos como amigos.

Le llamó a Kira pero no contestó, le llamó a Starrk pero estaba muy ocupado con su nueva conquista así que le dijo que no podía ir y por ultimo le llamó a Ashido, pero este le dijo que ya estaba casado.

Rukia colgó el teléfono indignada, ni que le estuviera pidiendo tener una noche de placer, lo único que quería era alguien que la acompañara.

Se puso triste al pensar que estaba sola. Recordó las palabras de Momo y más triste se puso. Quizá si era su destino morir sola y sin nadie que se preocupara por ella o que llorara su muerte.

Suspiró cansadamente y luego con esfuerzo se levantó de la cama para ir a la cocina. Lo único que pudo prepararse fue una sopa instantánea.

Se sentó a la mesa y ya estaba por probar bocado cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa, al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Sayumi parada cargando una pequeña bolsa de papel.

—Te ves terrible tía. —dijo la niña. Pues Rukia estaba muy demacrada, con el cabello alborotado, sin maquillaje y con la ropa de dormir.

—Gracias cariño. —respondió ella dejándola entrar. La niña río.

Se fueron a sentar al comedor y Sayumi dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la tía.

—Es avena, como me dijiste que estabas enferma pensé en que sería bueno que la comieras. Mi mamá siempre me la da cuando me enfermo.

—¿Y con qué dinero la compraste?

—Saqué dinero de mi alcancía.

Rukia sonrió ante el gesto de su sobrina. Sintió algo cálido que invadió su alma y la reconfortó.

Así que esa tarde en lugar de comer sopa instantánea Rukia comió avena caliente. Sayumi la vio comer sin dejar de regalarle una sonrisa.

Después obligó a su tía a volver a la cama, le dio su medicina y la arropó.

—Te voy a cantar una canción para que te sientas bien. —le dijo Sayumi y empezó a entonar una canción infantil con mucho entusiasmo.

Rukia se conmovió mucho y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—("Si tuviera una hija como tu seria genial"). —pensaba mientras veía a Sayumi. —("me olvidaría de todo y sería feliz").

Yoruichi y Byakuya llegaron después, pues al no ver a su hija en casa imaginaron que estaba con su tía.

Mientras Byakuya preparaba un té para su hermana, Rukia estaba platicando con Yoruichi.

—Ves porque te decimos que tengas una pareja. —le dijo Yoruichi. — así no estarías sola y tendrías un apoyo.

Rukia no dijo nada.

—Rukia nosotros te queremos mucho y no deseamos verte sola. —dijo Yoruichi. —queremos verte con una pareja y con hijos. —le dijo antes de pararse y salir de la habitación.

Rukia volteó hacia un lado para ver a Sayumi durmiendo junto a ella. Pensó en que Yoruichi tenía razón y que no quería seguir sola, era demasiado triste para ella.

¿Pero quién dijo que para tener un hijo se necesitaba casarse?

Sí, ya había tomado la decisión, sería madre soltera.

Sería mamá de una hermosa niña….

* * *

—Este capítulo fue un poco lento pero era necesario para que creciera en Rukia ese deseo de tener un hijo.

* * *

**Saludos y si pueden dejen un review.**


	3. En busca de los genes perfectos

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC. AU.

La historia es una adaptación del dorama **Bad Couple**.

* * *

Muchas gracias: **Fairy Smiling:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero este también te guste. **AniiCross: **Gracias por leer y comentar. **o0 Viech 0o:** Sí, Rukia se pasó con lo que hizo, muchas gracias por comentar. **Rukia inlove:** Así es, desgraciadamente los padres, tanto hombres y mujeres no se ponen a pensar en el daño que le hacen a los hijos con sus acciones, y en este caso Daisuke se verá afectado. **Guest(1):** ya falta poco para que se encuentren, ten paciencia por favor. **ALEXZHA: **Lastima que te dio spoilers, creo que ya sé a quienes se refería, su historia se verá más adelante XD. **Ichiruki love:** Es que me gusta la pareja de Rangiku y Sosuke y quise explotarla un poco más, muchas gracias por comentar. **HOTARU SATURN BLACK:** Muchas gracias por comentar, concuerdo contigo en que los afectados son los niños y que es agobiante que te pregunten para cuando te casas, a veces por eso evito ir a ver a ciertas personas. **Maxuel95:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. **Stephanie Za:** Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo te guste. **nessie black 10 Frany H.Q:** Me alegra que te guste la historia, pronto será el encuentro de esos dos. Es que me quedé con ganas de ver más de SosuRan, fue poco lo que puse de ellos en el otro fic. **Kuniko04:** Jajaja sí, en este capítulo verás lo exigente que puede llegar a ser Rukia, espero te guste el capítulo**. Guest (2):** muchas gracias por comentar**. Anahis:** Gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste este capítulo. **LiesxDissapointments14:** Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero disfrutes este capítulo.

También les agradezco a quienes han puesto la historia en favoritos y alertas.

* * *

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Capítulo 3.- En busca de los genes perfectos. **

El edificio ocupado por la editorial "Shinigami" se ubicaba en una de las zonas más céntricas de la ciudad, estaba pintado de un elegante color beige combinado con café oscuro, abarcaba casi media cuadra y contaba con cinco pisos.

La editorial "Shinigami" era una de las más importantes del país y producía varias revistas, entre las cuales se encontraba la de "Corazón de Mujer", cuyas oficinas estaban en el cuarto piso.

La oficina de la Rukia era amplia, de paredes color beige. En el centro de la oficina estaba el escritorio de cedro, en él había del lado derecho un teléfono blanco, junto a él un portaplumas con una rosa de cristal y un portarretrato con la fotografía familiar, que la incluía a ella, a su hermano, a Yoruichi y por supuesto a Sayumi. Del otro lado del escritorio estaban dos pequeñas pilas de folders.

Rukia estaba sentada en su silla ejecutiva leyendo el reportaje que Senna le había llevado minutos antes. Su vista se posó sobre las fotografías que mostraban comida saludable pero enseguida dejó el folder que tenía en las manos sobre el escritorio y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla. Era inútil, no podía concentrarse en su trabajo.

Toda la noche y parte de la mañana le estuvo dando vueltas al asunto. Ya tenía decidido tener una hija, ya casi se la podía imaginar con una gran sonrisa, con su cabello negro lacio y ojos violetas. El problema era ¿cómo la tendría?

Senna entró a la oficina, pues la puerta estaba abierta, con una taza de café y la dejó sobre el escritorio. Rukia abandonó sus pensamientos y fijo su vista en la chica.

—¿Qué le pasa jefa? —preguntó Senna intrigada por el semblante serio de la chica de cabello negro.

—No es nada. —le respondió. Había ciertas cosas que no le gustaba ventilar, y aunque sabía que Senna y las demás chicas eran de confianza y la apreciaban mucho, su deseo de ser madre era una de esas cosas que prefería guardar para ella y su familia.

Senna conociendo lo discreta que era su jefa para algunas cosas, no la quiso molestar con más preguntas al respecto.

—En la tarde tengo que ir a entrevistar al diseñador Ayasegawa. —le comentó a su jefa, quien estaba agarrando la taza de café. —Y le recuerdo que le pedí permiso para faltar mañana, ya sabe que llega mi suegra.

—Sí, no te preocupes. —dijo Rukia después de beber de su café. —tu reportaje va avanzado. Por cierto ¿Cómo está tu esposo?

Senna tenía apenas un mes de haberse casado, Rukia nunca pensó en que al final si terminara casándose con su novio, pues eran algo o muy diferentes de carácter.

—Izuru está muy contento de que su mamá venga a visitarnos. —comentó Senna. —Aunque creo que apenas es muy poco tiempo para que venga a quedarse con nosotros unos días. —agregó un poco avergonzada, pues no quería que Rukia malinterpretara la situación. No es que no quisiera a su suegra, sólo que quería tener más tiempo a solas con su esposo.

—Pues comparto tu opinión, pero no te preocupes, la señora te quiere mucho. —le animó Rukia.

Senna le sonrió y luego se retiró de la oficina, topándose en la puerta con Renji que llevaba unas fotos en la mano.

Renji cerró la puerta y se sentó en una silla acolchonada frente a Rukia mientras dejaba las fotos en el escritorio.

—Ahora si dime ¿qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó, pues desde que llegó la notó pensativa y preocupada.

—Voy a tener una hija. —señaló Rukia.

Renji se atragantó con aire y comenzó a toser.

—¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendido cuando se le pasó la tos. —¿pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién?¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Estaba indignado, ellos se consideraban casi hermanos y no le perdonaría que algo tan importante se lo hubiera ocultado.

—Cálmate. —le pidió ella haciendo un gesto con la mano. —quiero decir que he decidido tener una hija.

—¡Ah! —Renji se tranquilizó y después Rukia le comentó como y porque tomó esa decisión y aunque al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo, terminó apoyándola.

Él quería su felicidad y la ayudaría en lo que pudiera. Después ella le expresó sus dudas sobre que podía hacer en ese caso.

—Bueno lo que puedes hacer es adoptar. —le comentó Renji.

—Tienes razón. —dijo con una sonrisa. Pues le pareció buena idea, así podría darle un buen hogar a una niña que lo necesitara. —Me acompañaras ¿verdad?—No podía hacerlo sola y todavía no estaba lista para decírselo a su hermano.

—Por supuesto. —respondió su fiel amigo.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X**

Una hora después los dos salieron de las instalaciones de la revista y se dirigieron a una casa de adopción, de la que obtuvieron información de internet.

Iban en el coche de Rukia pero manejaba Renji porque ella estaba muy nerviosa para hacerlo. Mientras veía el paisaje de la ciudad a través de la ventana, ella deseaba que no hubiera problemas y que si pudiera adoptar a una niña.

Recordó su conversación con Renji y sus preguntas.

_¿Podrás amar a esa niña aunque no se forme en tu vientre?_

Y la respuesta era sí. Ella quería ser madre y estaba dispuesta a brindarle amor y cuidados a una niña, aunque no tuviera su sangre. Así como a ella y a su hermano se lo dieron.

Retsu Unohana y su esposo Jushiro Ukitake se ocuparon de ellos cuando su madre murió, y desde entonces los amaron y cuidaron como si fueran sus padres.

No, aún más. Porque aunque no compartían lazos sanguíneos, jamás les pegaron o dijeron una mala palabra, les tuvieron paciencia y estuvieron junto a ellos en ese proceso tan complicado de superar sus traumas. Ellos le dieron el amor que su padre no supo darles y la seguridad y atención, que su madre no pudo ofrecerles.

Rukia suspiró mientras veía caminar por la acera a una pequeña familia de tres integrantes.

_¿Podrás soportar la espera?, el proceso es largo._

Sí, la seguridad de saber que sería madre le daría la fortaleza necesaria para esperar todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Llegamos. —la voz de Renji la devolvió a la realidad.

Se habían estacionado frente a una casa de fachada antigua, con un gran patio en el que sobresalía una fuente. La barda era alta pero el portón de barrotes dejaba ver el interior.

—¿Estas segura de hacer esto? —preguntó Renji todavía dentro del carro.

—Sí. —respondió Rukia con seguridad.

—Muy bien, vamos. —dijo Renji abriendo su puerta.

Ellos bajaron del carro y se acercaron al portón. Después de tocar el timbre, una muchacha salió a recibirlos.

—Soy Rukia Kuchiki. —informó. —llamé hace una hora.

—Los estábamos esperando. —comentó la muchacha con una sonrisa.

Después los hizo pasar al interior. Mientras caminaban por el patio Rukia contempló a cada niña que ahí jugaba, no es que los niños no le gustaran, sólo que en ese momento su deseo era tener una tierna niña como su sobrina.

Se detuvo para examinarlas con cuidado y sonreía cada vez que veía reír a una niña, se enternecía al verlas hacer un puchero y se emocionaba al pensar que alguna de ellas pronto sería su hija.

Todas las niñas le parecían lindas, sin embargo ella tenía en mente algunos rasgos que su hija tenía que tener, pero más adelante se encargaría de eso.

La muchacha y Renji se dieron cuenta de lo entusiasmada que parecía Rukia. La joven se alegró, pues su deseo era que cada uno de los niños que ahí vivían pudiera tener un hogar.

Renji por su parte estaba un poco preocupado, pues no quería que Rukia después sufriera si algo no salía bien.

La joven los condujo hasta las oficinas de la directora de la institución.

—¡Buenas tardes! —saludó una señora mayor de cabello negro, seguramente teñido, y lentes. —siéntense por favor. —les pidió indicándoles las sillas frente a su escritorio.

Ellos así lo hicieron. La directora se portó muy amable y les habló sobre los beneficios de adoptar y un poco de la historia de la casa hogar.

Después Rukia expuso porque quería adoptar, sin decirle sobre su resistencia al matrimonio. La señora sonrió al saber que ella quería adoptar.

—Y díganme ¿Cuántos años tienen de casados? —preguntó la mujer curiosa.

—¡Ah no!, no estamos casados. —respondió Rukia. —De hecho no somos pareja, soy yo la que quiero adoptar.

La mujer se quitó las gafas y su rostro mostró pena.

—Lo siento mucho, pero en ese caso no puede adoptar. —informó la señora. —Las leyes impiden que una mujer soltera adopte a un niño.

El semblante de Rukia también cambió a uno de franca decepción, entrelazó sus manos apoyadas en sus piernas. Renji la volteó a ver con tristeza pues sabía lo que eso significaba para ella, colocó su mano sobre la suya en señal de apoyo.

—Pero las personas solteras también tenemos el derecho a ser padres, no por no tener pareja quiere decir que no somos capaces de amar y cuidar de un hijo. —dijo Rukia indignada apretando más sus manos. —Es injusto. Usted no sabe cuánto deseo tener una hija.—su voz se había quebrado y luchaba por no llorar, aunque sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Renji apretó más su mano, Rukia lo agradeció en silencio.

—Lo sé y entiendo su posición. —comentó la mujer. Aunque ya había pasado por lo mismo varias veces no dejaba de sentir impotencia por no poder ayudar a las personas en la situación de Rukia. —y créame que quisiera ayudarla, pero lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada.

—Gracias. —dijo Rukia parándose abruptamente, ya no podía seguir ahí. Renji se despidió de la señora y salió tras su amiga, que caminaba a paso rápido.

Ella se sentía triste pero no quería llorar, por lo que no se detuvo en el patio para ver a las niñas que seguían jugando, pues creía que al verlas recordaría que sus ilusiones se habían roto y entonces sí no podría contener el llanto.

Una vez que estuvo en la calle, ella se permitió respirar hondo y tranquilizarse para pensar que haría ahora. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

—Rukia, lo siento. —le dijo Renji. —creo que después de todo no podrás tener una hija.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo volteó a ver.

—Soy Rukia Kuchiki y sabes que no me doy por vencida tan fácil. —le dijo con determinación. —No sé como pero yo tendré una hija, una hermosa hija. —recalcó.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Visitar otras casas de adopción, quizá en otro lugar si me permitan adoptar.

—Está bien. —le dijo Renji. No se atrevió a romper las esperanzas de su amiga, y aunque sabía que después Rukia iba a sufrir, él estaría ahí para ella.

Ellos fueron a visitar tres lugares más pero en todos tuvieron la misma respuesta, Rukia siendo soltera no podía adoptar. Cada vez que salía de una casa hogar Rukia se sentía más y más triste y con mucha impotencia.

Rukia no tenía ánimos de nada, así que los dos se fueron a sentar a la banca de un parque.

Ella tenía las manos apoyadas sobre sus piernas y la cara agachada, estaba muy afligida, su sueño de ser madre se había roto en un día.

—Creo que después de todo si moriré sola. —susurró Rukia con dolor, mientras las lágrimas ya empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—No digas eso. —le pidió Renji. —todavía hay esperanzas.

—Así ¿Cuáles? —le cuestionó Rukia volteando a verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. — No puedo adoptar y no quiero casarme, no quiero atarme a un hombre que después me abandone. —Sus palabras seguían cargadas de resentimiento hacia su padre.

—Pues… —Renji se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba. —¡puedes recurrir a la inseminación artificial! —exclamó Renji. —Una amiga de Tatsuki tenía problemas para tener hijos y recurrió a una clínica.

Ella lo volteó a ver, mientras procesaba la información se limpió las lágrimas. Después se le iluminaron los ojos y se reprochó por no haber pensado en eso antes.

—¡Gracias Renji! —exclamó alegre mientras lo abrazaba. Aún tenía una esperanza más.

—No perdamos tiempo. —dijo ella separándose. —vamos de una vez. —indicó mientras se ponía de pie.

Mientras avanzaban al carro, Renji le llamó a su novia y le pidió los datos de la clínica.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Después de media hora llegaron a una clínica de dos pisos con grandes ventanas de cristal.

Ellos entraron y se acercaron a la recepción, donde se encontraba una muchacha de cabello negro corto y ojos azules sentada en una silla de metal.

La clínica tenía mucho prestigio, por eso tenían la agenda muy apretada.

Rukia volvió a entristecerse al saber que no tenían citas disponibles por las siguientes dos semanas, ya que se conocía y sabía que si no hacía en ese momento lo que pensaba después podría arrepentirse.

Renji no soportaba ver a su amiga triste, así que tuvo que hacer uso, de nuevo, de sus dotes de seductor y tras coquetearle un poco a la señorita que los atendía logró conseguir que dejaran pasar a Rukia esa misma tarde.

—Espero que Tatsuki no se entere de esto. —comentó Renji sentado al lado de la chica de ojos violetas. —Si lo hace me mata. —en realidad estaba un poco asustado.

Su novia se caracterizaba por tener un carácter rudo, además de ser experta en artes marciales. Todavía le dolía el cuerpo al recordar la golpiza que le dio después de verlo besando a otra chica, cuando apenas comenzaban su relación y él no se había dado cuenta de cuanto la amaba.

—No te preocupes que no se va a enterar y si lo hace entraré en tu defensa. —le comentó Rukia. —Gracias. —le dijo sinceramente mientras sonreía. Renji correspondió su sonrisa.

Dos horas después una enfermera los llamó.

—Adelante por favor. —dijo mientras abría la puerta del consultorio.

Ellos entraron y Rukia casi se queda sin aire al ver al doctor sentado en el escritorio, que también se sorprendió al verla ahí.

—Siéntense por favor. —indicó el hombre de cabello azul.

Rukia, todavía impresionada, lo obedeció.

Grimmjow y ella habían sido novios hacía ya varios años, cuando ella tenía veinte y él veintitrés. Él fue el primer hombre al que se entregó y también el primero al que le rompió el corazón al no aceptar casarse con él.

Renji podía sentir algo de tensión en el ambiente, pero no se atrevió a romperla y permaneció callado viendo como doctor y paciente se miraban fijamente.

—Me sorprende verte aquí Rukia. —comentó el médico jugando con un lapicero que sostenía en la mano.

De verdad que sí. Cuando conoció a Rukia no pensaba que iba a querer algo serio con ella, pero al final además de casarse quería hijos con ella, pero Rukia simplemente lo rechazó. Eso le dolió mucho.

Ella siempre le dijo que no estaba preparada para el matrimonio y menos para tener hijos.

Y era cierto, a esa edad Rukia estaba concentrada en sus estudios, en trabajar, en comprarse sus cosas y salir a pasear. No quería responsabilidades, no quería despertarse en la madrugada por los llantos de bebés, no quería oler a leche cortada y papilla de verduras.

—Pero supongo que es cierto lo que dicen del reloj biológico. —comentó. —Si no me fallan las cuentas ya tienes 29 años, si no te apresuras a tener hijos después sería muy peligroso.

Rukia se indignó por su comentario.

—Espero que no intentes decirme vieja. —le dijo seria. —porque sabes que no es así.

—Tienes razón. Disculpa mi comentario.

Renji seguía sólo observando.

—Mejor dime en que puedo ayudarlos. —dijo fijándose por primera vez en el chico que acompañaba a Rukia. ¿Acaso ese chico de tatuajes había sido el hombre que pudo hacer cambiar a Rukia de opinión?

Un malestar en el pecho se apoderó de él con esa sola idea.

Rukia guardó silencio. La verdad es que no se sentía cómoda con la idea de estar bajo el cuidado de Grimmjow. Tampoco le agradaba tener que decirle que quería ser madre soltera, porque conociéndolo la tacharía como una mujer quedada o cosas por el estilo. Ya después iría a otras clínicas.

—Mi amigo y su novia han tenido problemas para tener un hijo y quiere saber si no tiene problemas de fertilidad. —comentó Rukia para sorpresa de Renji.

—En ese caso llamaré a la enfermera para que le indique lo que tiene que hacer. —dijo Grimmjow alzando la bocina del teléfono.

—Lo siento. —le murmuró Rukia a su amigo que no salía del asombro.

La enfermera no tardó en entrar y después de que el médico le hiciera las preguntas de rutina al chico, se lo llevó a otro cuarto, le entregó el recipiente en el que tenía que depositar el semen y le indicó que adentro había todo lo que necesitaba.

Renji entró pensando en las formas en que le cobraría a Rukia esto.

La chica de ojos violetas prefirió esperar en la sala de la clínica a su amigo, pues no quería estar con Grimmjow, se sentía incómoda. Y además el hombre seguía siendo muy guapo y no podía evitar sentirse todavía atraída hacia él.

Pero se había dado cuenta, por la foto en su escritorio, que estaba casado y tenía un niño. Y una de sus reglas era no tener nada que ver con hombres casados.

Después del procedimiento de rutina, Renji y ella salieron de la clínica y cada quien tomó un rumbo distinto. Ya era tarde y era mejor dejar las visitas a las clínicas para el día siguiente.

**X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X**

Rukia entró al edificio donde vivía su hermano, estaba pensando en lo que iba a hacer y lo mejor era decirle a su familia. Llegó al ascensor y entró en él, luego oprimió el número seis, las puertas estaban por cerrarse cuando una mano lo impidió, al abrirse las puertas vio a Sosuke, quien también subió al ascensor y oprimió el número cinco.

—Hola. —saludó él de forma amable.

—Hola. —contestó de forma arisca. Ya no podía verlo ni tratarlo de la misma forma. Al verlo sintió coraje, así que decidió encararlo.

—Necesitamos hablar de algo delicado. —comentó ella.

Sosuke al ver que lo miraba con recelo y al recordar lo que le había dicho Momo supo que ella sabía algo.

—Entonces te diré una cosa antes. —le dijo mirándola a la cara. —sin comentarios. —dijo seriamente. No quería que nadie más se metiera en su vida.

El ascensor se detuvo en el quinto piso y las puertas se abrieron.

—Adiós. —le dijo él.

—Sosuke. —lo llamó Rukia mientras él salía del ascensor, volteó a verla colocando una mano en la puerta para que el elevador no se cerrara. —no lastimes a Momo, ella te ama y te tiene como un buen hombre.

Sin decir nada Sosuke retiró su mano y el elevador se cerró.

Caminó hasta su departamento pensando en las palabras de Rukia. Su intención nunca fue lastimar a su esposa.

**X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X**

Rukia llegó al departamento de su hermano, ahí estaba Momo viendo la televisión y platicando con ellos mientras los niños jugaban en el cuarto de Sayumi.

Ella se sentó en el sillón de una pieza.

—Llegas a tiempo para ver el reportaje de los hombres más codiciados de Karakura. —comentó Yoruichi alegre. —seguramente va a aparecer Byakuya. —dijo orgullosa de su esposo.

—Que bien. —respondió Rukia con voz apagada.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó Byakuya.

—Es que tengo algo importante que decirles. —comentó ella seria.

—Te escuchamos. —dijo Yoruichi. En la televisión ya estaba empezando el programa especial.

—He decidido tener una hija. —informó. —y para eso recurriré a la inseminación artificial. —Ellos escucharon atentos lo que le había ocurrido en la tarde.

De después de un minuto de tensión y de silencio, Yoruichi comenzó a carcajearse.

—Pobre Renji. —murmuró entre risas. Rukia también sonrió, es cierto, le debía una.

—¿Pero en que estás pensando Rukia? —preguntó Momo seria. —¿adoptar un hijo?¿Inseminación artificial?

—También quiero ser mamá. —respondió ella.

—Pero es mucha responsabilidad para una mujer sola. —comentó Momo. —No sé qué haría sin Sosuke.

—Pero no soy tú y puedo cuidar de una hija sola. —se defendió Rukia.

—Ya sé que ya estas vieja y como no tienes hijos te estas poniendo ansiosa. —habló Momo con desdén. —pero tienes que pensar bien las cosas.

—Momo, deja de decirle cosas hirientes a Rukia. —intervino la mujer morena. Byakuya de nuevo se limitó a escuchar la conversación. —Rukia la inseminación no es cosa fácil.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo alternativa. —comentó recordando que no podía adoptar.

—Pero no sabes quién es el donante. —comentó Momo. —Es verdad que hacen análisis, pero aun así no puedes saber qué clase de persona es, ¿Qué tal si tiene genes de violencia? ¿Quizá sea alguien sin inteligencia? ¿Qué tal si tiene malas mañas?—Rukia analizaba las palabras de su amiga.—Todo eso se hereda.

—Pero ¿entonces que hago? —preguntó preocupada. Sentía que lo que dijo Momo era correcto, ella quería que su hija tuviera los genes perfectos. No quería arriesgarse a los espermatozoides que la engendraran fueran de mala calidad.

—Pues tenlo por el método tradicional. —comentó Yoruichi dejando su taza de café en la mesita de centro. Byakuya aún no sabía porque seguía ahí sentado escuchando la plática de esas mujeres, trató de concentrarse en la pantalla en la que mostraban a su compañero Hitsugaya. —busca un hombre que cumpla con tus requisitos, sedúcelo y ten un hijo de él.

—Sí, ya había pensado en eso también. —comentó Rukia seria. Otra de sus reglas era no tener romances de una noche, pero por tener una hija sería capaz de todo.

—¿Pero entonces que pasará con el padre del niño? —preguntó Momo.

—Pues me libraría limpiamente de él y jamás sabría de la existencia de su hijo. —respondió ella. —¿conoces a alguien adecuado? —preguntó Rukia. —que sea guapo, alto, inteligente, bien formado y de buen carácter.

—Pides mucho, hombres así casi no hay. —comentó Yoruichi pensativa.

Momo esbozó una sonrisa.

—Alguien como Omar Borkan Al Gala*. —dijo Momo emocionada. —Es tan guapo y carismático y con una bella sonrisa.

—O alguien tan guapo y sexi como Chris Hemsworth*. —comentó Yoruichi compartiendo la misma emoción que Momo. Ambas eran admiradoras de esos hombres. —¿Alguien así saldría conmigo? —preguntó Rukia.

—No. —respondió Yoruichi con franqueza.

—Definitivamente tendrían que estar locos para salir contigo. —agregó Momo.

—Bueno ya basta de tonterías. —comentó Byakuya. —ya son suficientes bromas por hoy.

—Pero no estoy bromeando. —comentó Rukia. —buscaré un hombre con todas esas cualidades para que sea el padre de mi hija.

Yoruichi volteó a ver a Byakuya, cuando ella le propuso eso sólo estaba bromeando, no pensó que Rukia lo tomara tan enserio.

Ellos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, predecían que muchos problemas se avecinaban. En ese momento Momo recibió la llamada de su esposo, así que se tuvo que ir, no sin antes decirle a Rukia que se olvidara de la absurda idea de tener un hijo sin un papá.

—Rukia ¿estás segura que eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó Byakuya.

—Sí. —respondió. —quiero tener una hermosa niña para que viva conmigo. Ahora sólo tengo que encontrar al hombre con los genes perfectos.

—¿Qué tal Toushiro Hitsugaya? —preguntó Yoruichi, su esposo la miró enojado porque le estaba siguiendo el juego a Rukia, pero ella lo ignoró. —Es guapo e inteligente, ya ves que adelantó varios años de estudio.

—Sí es guapo. —respondió Rukia. —pero es de baja estatura como yo, y quiero que mi hija sea alta.

En ese momento en la televisión anunciaban al tercer hombre más codiciado de la ciudad, Byakuya, pues alegaban que no estaba soltero y por eso no ocupaba una mejor posición.

—Eso es injusto. —reprochó la morena. —Tenías que estar en primer lugar. —le dijo a su esposo.

—Sabes que esas cosas no me importan. —comentó él.

Rukia puso atención al reportaje. En segundo lugar presentaban al modelo y cantante Kisuke Urahara, que hasta la fecha se mantenía soltero y gozaba de buena fortuna.

Byakuya se cruzó de brazos molesto y volteó hacia otro lado. Yoruichi no hizo comentarios sobre su viejo conocido.

Rukia pensó que era guapo, pero era muy grande para ella, ¿Qué tal si su hija nacía con los huesos débiles o propensa a las enfermedades? Además intuía que no llevaba un buen estilo de vida, y eso podría afectar la genética de su hija.

Después pasaron al primer lugar, un hombre de cabello naranja, ojos avellana y piel ligeramente bronceada. Rukia vio que era de hermosas facciones.

—Ichigo Kurosaki es profesor en la facultad de ciencias de Karakura. —comentaba la presentadora. —además de guapo es inteligente, carismático y proviene de una buena familia.

Rukia siguió atentamente cada fotografía y la información mostrada y cuando terminó el programa esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Él es el indicado. —comentó ella. —Ichigo Kurosaki tiene los genes perfectos para ser el padre de mi hija.

Yoruichi y Byakuya vieron la determinación que reflejaba en sus ojos, y conociéndola como lo hacían, estaban seguros que no habría nada que le impidiera lograr su objetivo.

—Nii-sama ¿me ayudaras a conocerlo? —preguntó a su hermano, pues trabajaban en la misma escuela.

—Si eso te hace feliz. —respondió después de pensarlo. Creía que esa era una mala idea, pero quería a su hermana y siempre la apoyaría en todo.

Además conocía a Ichigo, así que no tenía que preocuparse de nada.

En una semana sería la fiesta de aniversario de la facultad donde trabajaban Byakuya e Ichigo, esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para que Rukia y él se conocieran.

Ese día empezaría el plan de seducción de Rukia para conseguir una hija con los genes perfectos de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Aunque ella no contaba con que no iba a ser nada fácil.

* * *

—Espero que no les haya parecido tan aburrido el capítulo, pero tenía que explicar porque Rukia escogió a Ichigo y no se inseminó.

—Omar Borkan Al Gala es un hombre de Arabia Saudita que se hizo famoso después del rumor que había sido expulsado de su país por ser demasiado guapo. Chris Hemsworth es el actor que protagoniza Thor.

* * *

**Saludos y si pueden dejen un review.**


	4. Intento de seducción

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC. AU.

La historia es una adaptación del dorama **Bad Couple**.

* * *

Muchas gracias: **Anahis: **Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, gracias por leerla.** AniiCross: **Hola, espero te guste este capítulo, gracias por comentar.** Ichiruki4ever.n.m: **Hola, pues ya va a empezar el intento de seducción de Rukia. Espero te guste el capítulo.** Maxuel95: **Gracias por leer y comentar la historia. Creo que te estas confundiendo, porque lamentablemente yo no escribía el fic que dices. **Andyantopia:** Jajaja sí pobre chico, y lo que le falta. Gracias por comentar. **Steldark: **Me alegra saber que te gusta l historia, espero disfrutes este capítulo**. Inukarenesmee: **Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ** ALEXZHA: **Aquí te dejo ya la continuación, espero te guste.** Rukia inlove**: No te preocupes, soy yo la que debe disculparse por tardar en publicar. Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo. Y pues Rukia se le olvida ese dicho de "Del plato a la boca se le cae la sopa", quizá no le salga todo como ella quiere. Y estas en lo correcto, Momo a veces puede ser cruel. **Stephanie Za: **Que bueno que te guste la historia, en este capítulo Rukia pone en marcha su plan.** HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Es una pena que no se pueda adoptar siendo soltera, en mi estado me parece que tampoco es viable, pero quizá quede la inseminación artificial. Pues Rukia con el tiempo se dará de lo que mencionas. Espero que los recuerdos no sean tan malos.

* * *

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Capítulo cuatro.- Intento de seducción. **

Era mediodía y el hospital tenía poca actividad. Sosuke estaba solo en su consultorio, pues no tenía pacientes hasta una hora después.

Estaba parado frente a la ventana corrediza que daba al pequeño patio del hospital, desde ahí se veía el edificio que era destinado para los pacientes internos. La luz se filtraba por la ventana sin llegar a ser molesta para su vista.

Sus pensamientos eran ocupados por lo que le había dicho Rukia la noche anterior.

No le preocupaba que ella le dijera algo a su esposa, pues sabía que no se atrevería a hacerlo; sin embargo esas palabras lo hicieron pensar toda la noche. No había podido conciliar el sueño y se la pasó viendo a Momo dormir con semblante tranquilo y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Se preguntó qué había pasado con su relación, porque ahora ya no platicaban por las noches antes de dormir sobre lo que habían hecho en el día, cómo se sentían, sus gustos o sobre sus planes para el futuro.

A veces él intentaba conversar con ella sobre los casos de sus pacientes, pero ella parecía aburrirse con el tema, lo mismo pasaba con él cuando ella le platicaba sobre la vida de sus vecinos o sobre "El amor no tiene color", su telenovela favorita. De tanto que la mencionaba ya se sabía el nombre y casi toda la trama, y a él ¿Qué rayos le importaba que la protagonista quisiera vengarse del personaje masculino por algo que no había hecho?

Pero recordó la época en el que si se sentaba junto a ella a ver telenovelas, no porque le gustaran mucho sino porque le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella, porque le gustaba ver sus gestos cuando se reía o se enojaba por alguna absurda escena de la televisión; la época en el que sólo deseaba salir del trabajo para llegar a refugiarse en los brazos de su esposa y pasar toda la tarde encerrados en su cuarto.

Recordó aquellos días en que caminaban tomados de la mano mientras el pequeño Daisuke corría espantando a las palomas, esos días en los que eran felices y pensaba que nunca amaría a nadie más que a ella.

Sosuke masajeó el puente de su nariz, suspiró cansado y elevó su mirada al cielo azul, por el que pasaba un avión dejando su rastro de humo blanco.

No quería hacer sufrir a Momo, se lo debía por tantos años dedicados a él, pero ahora se encontraba delante de una encrucijada. Por la mañana había hablado con Rangiku y le estaba exigiendo que dejara a su esposa, y no era fácil para él hacer eso.

.

.

—_Seguramente ella le dirá a tu esposa. —comentó Rangiku sentada en las piernas de Sosuke, después de que él le platicara su encuentro con Rukia._

—_No lo creo, ni siquiera sé si lo sabe todo. —dijo él. —Estoy seguro de que Rukia no dirá nada para no lastimarla._

—_Pero yo creo que debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para arreglar las cosas y que te separes de ella. —señaló ella jugando con su corbata._

—_Para ti es fácil decirlo. —respondió Sosuke mirándola serio._

—_No es que me parezca fácil. —replicó ella soltando su corbata y mirándolo a los ojos. —Pero ya no puedo ni quiero seguir en el papel de amante.— Rangiku se paró de sus piernas y se recargó en el escritorio. — ¿acaso quieres que tengamos una relación clandestina toda la vida?_

—_Claro que no. —respondió él. Aunque en realidad ni el mismo sabía lo que quería._

—_Entonces debes terminar una relación. —pidió la rubia. —o sigues con tu esposa o sigues conmigo._

—_Ya te pedí tiempo para terminar con ella._

—_Ya no tengo más tiempo. —Rangiku elevó la voz molesta mientras se erguía. —tú no sabes cómo me siento cuando veo a mi mamá y me pregunta que para cuando me pienso casar. Así que o le pides el divorcio a tu esposa o te olvidas de mí. —le sentenció ella._

—_¿Quieres terminar conmigo? —preguntó Sosuke poniéndose de pie para quedar frente a ella._

—_No me dejas otra opción._

_Sosuke lo pensó por un momento._

—_Está bien, hablaré con mi esposa. —resolvió al fin. No sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía por Rangiku, pero no quería tenerla lejos._

_La doctora sonrió alegre y después de rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, lo besó._

**.**

**.**

Sosuke se quitó de la ventana y se fue a sentar tras su escritorio. Ya había llegado la hora de hablar con Momo y enfrentar la situación.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Esa tarde Rukia contrató a un investigador privado para que le diera información más detallada sobre Ichigo Kurosaki, pues su hermano se había negado a decirle otra cosa que no fuera su apellido, y eso ya lo sabía por la televisión.

Ella estaba decidida a que ese hombre fuera el papá de su hija y por eso necesitaba saber más de su vida, sus gustos e intereses, que había hecho y sobre todo las relaciones que había tenido.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Los días pasaron con relativa calma y una semana más había terminado.

El investigador le dio sus resultados a Rukia, ella se sorprendió de ver que era alguien muy dedicado al estudio y al trabajo, sin alguna mancha en su historial y de buena familia, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que no se le conociera alguna novia.

Por su parte Sosuke intentó hablar varias veces con su esposa pero al final se arrepentía, ya sea porque ella lo besaba con ternura y le decía que lo amaba y se sentía culpable de lastimarla, otras porque su hijo interrumpía y la mayoría de veces por cobardía.

Rangiku se enojaba más con él con cada día que pasaba, hasta lo llegó a amenazar con salir con un pretendiente que tenía. Y como Sosuke no pudo pedirle el divorcio a su esposa, ella cumplió su amenaza.

Esa tarde en una cafetería del centro estaba Rangiku sentada frente a un muchacho de cabello negro lacio. Platicaban sobre temas triviales.

No sabía si con eso presionaría a Sosuke para que dejara a su esposa, pero si no lo hacía entonces sabría que ella en realidad no significaba mucho para él. Se sorprendió al ver entrar furioso a Sosuke. Él se había enterado por un amigo en común de su cita y decidió ir a buscarla.

—Te vienes conmigo. —ordenó el hombre de cabello marrón tomándola con fuerza por un brazo y poniéndola de pie.

—Oye no te la puedes llevar así. —exclamó el chico poniéndose de pie al ver que ella era prácticamente arrastrada por él.

Pero Sosuke no se detuvo y llevó a la chica hasta el estacionamiento.

—Suéltame, me lastimas. —exclamó ella soltándose de su agarre con un movimiento brusco.

—¿Por qué saliste con él? —preguntó enojado.

—Te advertí que lo haría si no cumplías con el trato. —le respondió ella. —Ya me he dado cuenta que no la quieres dejar.

—He vivido con ella ocho años y es madre de mi hijo, no es fácil separarme de ella. —se justificó el hombre de mirada marrón.

—Pues quédate con ella otros ocho años más. —le dijo exasperada la rubia y se dio la media vuelta, empezando a caminar.

Sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando Sosuke corrió tras ella.

—Espera. —le pidió al tiempo que la detenía agarrando una de sus muñecas, ella volteó para verlo. —hablaré con ella esta noche. —le informó. —Esta vez es enserio. —agregó al ver la incredulidad en su acompañante.

Rangiku lo abrazó sonriendo para luego besarlo.

—Si no lo haces tú, te prometo que yo misma hablaré con ella. —le amenazó cuando se separaron.

Después se subieron al coche y se fueron al departamento de ella.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Por la noche, en casa de Yoruichi, las tres amigas se encontraban platicando en el comedor mientras los niños veían la televisión. Aunque ya era tarde Byakuya aún no llegaba.

—¿Mi hermano sigue en la universidad? —preguntó Rukia mientras dejaba la taza de café sobre la mesa.

—Sí, está coordinando todo para la celebración de mañana. —comentó Yoruichi con un pan en la mano. —ya sabes lo perfeccionista que es.

—¿Y a ella no le vas a pedir que no confíe en las palabras de su esposo? —preguntó Momo a Rukia. —Quizá no esté trabajando.

Momo seguía molesta con Rukia por la desconfianza que tenía contra su esposo, misma que no mostraba hacía Byakuya.

—Mi hermano no sería capaz de engañar a Yoruichi. —respondió Rukia, no con enojo, sino con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro. Ellos habían visto el sufrimiento que eso podía causar a la familia y estaba segura que él no estaba dispuesto a provocarlo en la suya.

Rukia se perdió en sus recuerdos…

.

.

"**Yo te vi morir, yo te escuché llorar cada noche mientras dormías. Yo era tan joven, debiste buscar una mejor opción que apoyarte en mí. Nunca pensaste en nadie más, sólo veías tu dolor y ahora yo lloro en la mitad de la noche por lo mismo…"***

_Rukia y Byakuya estaban en su cuarto, ella sentada en el piso jugando con sus muñecas, él acostado en la cama mirando al techo._

_Escucharon el sonido de la puerta de la sala al azotarse con furia, el mismo que les indicaba que su padre había llegado._

_Rukia se puso de pie asustada dejando caer sus muñecas. Byakuya se incorporó enseguida y fue a abrazar a Rukia. _

_Como supusieron, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, ambos padres lanzaban reproches. _

—_Ya estoy harto de ti. —escucharon gritar al papá._

_Los niños se acercaron a la puerta, Byakuya la abrió un poco para mirar, Rukia también lo hacía aferrada a la espalda de su hermano._

—_¿Y por eso te conseguiste una amante? —gritó enojada la madre de los niños._

_Byakuya cerró los puños con indignación, le molestó saber que a su padre no le era suficiente su familia._

—_Sí, porque con ella tengo lo que tú ya no me das. —le gritó Sojun._

_Los niños vieron como su mamá se enojó y comenzó a arrojarle algunos objetos a su padre. Rukia tembló detrás de su hermano y se aferró más a su playera. Sus padres de un tiempo a la fecha habían comenzado a discutir, y hasta una vez su padre había golpeado a su madre frente al hijo mayor._

_Byakuya presentía cómo terminaría todo si su mamá hacía enojar más a su papá, así que caminó a la sala, con Rukia siguiéndolo._

—_Ya me cansé de ti, está noche me voy. —expresó el hombre mientras esquivaba los adornos, que se quebraban al contacto con la pared._

_La mujer se quedó estática. Su padre aprovechó para ir a su recámara, atropellando a sus hijos en el camino._

—_Byakuya, Rukia. —les habló su mamá. —tienen que ayudarme a evitar que su padre nos deje. —pidió desesperada mientras se acercaba a ellos. _

_Pero ¿que podían hacer ellos con tan sólo diez y cuatro años?_

_Sojun salió de su cuarto con una maleta._

—_Después vendré por las demás cosas. —informó._

—_No por favor. —gritó su esposa. —no nos abandones. —pidió llorando._

_Después de eso vieron como su mamá le rogó a su padre por que no se fuera con la otra mujer, como perdía su dignidad implorando a sus pies que no la abandonara por sus hijos, que si lo hacía no los volvería a ver y él sería el culpable de que cometiera una locura._

_Sojun terminó quedándose, pero a partir de ese día inició el infierno para ellos. Las peleas se hacían más frecuentes y los golpes comenzaron._

_Su mamá siempre se quejaba con ellos de lo que sufría por saber que su padre tenía otra mujer, pero aun así nunca estuvo dispuesta a separarse de él. Los días que no llegaba su papá a la casa, Byakuya servía de paño de lágrimas de su madre, se quedaba con ella hasta que dejaba de llorar y se quedaba dormida._

_Él fue acumulando resentimiento hacia esa desconocida mujer por ser la culpable de que su madre llorara todos los días y de que eventualmente perdiera las ganas de vivir. También sufría al ver a su mamá así y no poder hacer nada por ayudarla._

_Rukia se seguía preguntando porque su madre nunca pensó en ellos, en el dolor que les causaba con su actitud, ¿por qué no le importó dejarlos solos?,¿ por qué ellos no fueron lo suficientemente importantes para despertar en ella el deseo de vivir?_

.

.

—Rukia. —la llamo Yoruichi por tercera vez, ella había permanecido ausente de la plática, pero por lo último que había dicho se imaginaba lo que estaría recordando. Sin embargo no iba a hondar en el tema porque Momo no sabía nada al respecto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rukia saliendo de sus recuerdos.

—Queremos saber si sigues con la idea de tener un hijo. —comentó la morena.

—Claro que sí. —dijo ella. —mañana en la fiesta me encontraré con él y haré todo lo posible por seducirlo.

—¿Estas loca? —preguntó Momo. —el que te hayan dicho vieja solterona tantas veces ya te ha empezado a afectar.

—Sólo soy un par de años mayor que tú. —se quejó Rukia. —Así que no soy tan vieja. No le veo lo malo en querer salir con un hombre joven.

—Pero no quieres salir con él porque te guste. —le replicó la chica de ojos marrón. —Sólo quieres sus espermatozoides.

—Ya, ya, no empiecen a discutir. —intervino Yoruichi. —somos sus amigas y tenemos que apoyar su decisión por más loca que sea. —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno ¿y quién es él? —preguntó Momo, resignándose a que su amiga no cambiaría de opinión.

—Eso ni aunque mi madre muerta resucitara te lo diría. —dijo Rukia señalándola con el tenedor. Yoruichi sonrió. Momo le dedicó una mueca de disgusto. —Pero quiero que esto quede entre nosotros. —pidió Rukia. —Así que ni se te ocurra decírselo a Sosuke. —le ordenó a Momo.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Momo ya estaba arreglando su cama para acostarse cuando entró Sosuke a la habitación.

—¿Ya se durmió Daisuke? —preguntó mientras se metía entre las sabanas y se recargaba en la cabecera.

—Sí. —respondió Sosuke acercándose a la cama para alzar las cobijas. —hizo que le leyera dos veces el cuento. —comentó mientras también se sentaba en la cama.

—Es que aprovecha las pocas veces que llegas antes de que se duerma. —comentó Momo. —debes estar ganando mucho dinero con lo mucho que trabajas.

Aizen no respondió.

—Tengo algo que decirte. —dijo él, ya era tiempo de ser claro con ella.

—Yo también quiero contarte algo. —sonrió Momo.

—Habla tu primero entonces.

—Rukia se volvió loca, quiere tener un hijo sola, hasta está pensando seducir a un chico para utilizar su esperma. —comentó logrando sorprender a su esposo, pues siempre consideró a Rukia alguien centrada.

—¿Y quién es él? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No nos lo quiso decir. —respondió la mujer. —de hecho no quería que te dijera nada de esto, así que frente a ella actúa como si no lo supieras.

—¿Entonces porque lo hiciste? —él estaba admirado de que su esposa traicionara la confianza de su amiga.

—Porque estamos casados y entre nosotros no debe haber secretos. —señaló Momo. Sosuke bajó la mirada avergonzado. —¿Me escondes algún secreto? —preguntó ella al ver su rostro. Ante su silencio y por su cara, supo que así era. —¿Qué es?—le preguntó un tanto divertida, pues no se imaginaba la magnitud del secreto.

—No es nada. —de nueva cuenta ya no tenía coraje para confesarle tamaña verdad a su esposa.

—Anda dímelo. —Pidió Momo jalando un poco la playera de su esposo. —tengo curiosidad, dime, dime. —pidió con ansias.

—Está bien. —respondió Sosuke poniéndose serio. —Momo tengo otra mujer. —le confesó mirándola a los ojos.

Ella también lo miró por unos minutos, Sosuke estaba a la expectativa de su reacción. Lo confundió que Momo comenzara a reírse.

—¡Eres tan gracioso! —dijo entre risas. —ya parece que tú vas a engañarme. —reía cada vez más fuerte.

Sosuke se enojó por la reacción de su esposa así que se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda. Él que quería ser sincero y quitarse ese peso de encima y su esposa lo tachaba de mentiroso.

Para Momo no cabía posibilidad alguna de que su esposo fuera infiel, ella confiaba ciegamente en el amor que los unía.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Al día siguiente Rangiku se mostró enojada con Sosuke por no haberle pedido el divorcio a su esposa, sin embargo se contentó con él pues ya había ideado una forma para que definitivamente él se separara de su mujer.

Byakuya terminó los preparativos para la celebración de su facultad y, por cumplir la promesa hecha a su hermana de ayudarla con Ichigo, se aseguró de que el chico de cabello naranja prometiera asistir a la fiesta.

Rukia tras salir de su trabajo se fue de compras, pues esa noche quería lucir espectacular para conquistar a Ichigo.

Esa noche ella llegó a la facultad de ciencias a las siete de la noche, ya varios invitados estaba presentes, no podía faltar Byakuya ataviado con un traje gris, su esposa luciendo un hermoso vestido largo lila y Sayumi con un vestido esponjado de color rosa.

Enseguida se acercó a ellos para saludarlos, ganándose la mirada de más de uno en el camino. Ella usaba un vestido azul turquesa, con escote de corazón alto, pegado hasta la cintura y de ahí tenía caída en A. El vestido llegaba por arriba de las rodillas por la parte de enfrente y largo por la parte de atrás, lo combinaba con zapatillas y aretes en color plata.

Byakuya las dejó pues era hora de empezar el evento y él tenía que dar el discurso de bienvenida. La parte formal se llevaría a cabo en el salón de conferencias de la facultad y la parte informal en el patio principal, donde ya estaban dispuestas varias mesas y todo estaba elegantemente adornado.

Rukia, Yoruichi y Sayumi buscaron lugares para sentarse, desde ahí Rukia trató de ver a Ichigo, pero no lo encontró en los presentes.

El evento comenzó con el discurso de Byakuya, después se presentó a los invitados de honor, se realizó la semblanza de la facultad y algunos ex alumnos y profesores dijeron algunas palabras.

Cuando terminó la primera parte Rukia se paró de su asiento y caminó buscando a Ichigo, lo encontró parado junto a la puerta.

Sonrió al ver que se veía realmente guapo, usaba un pantalón de vestir y camisa negra sin corbata, se acercó un poco más para admirar sus facciones. Lo vio salir del salón así que se apresuró a seguirlo hasta una improvisada barra de bebidas.

Él se sentó en una de las sillas y pidió un refresco, eso no le sorprendió a Rukia pues por el detective se enteró de que no tenía vicios; eso era perfecto para ella pues así su niña no correría riesgos de salir con bajo peso u otras enfermedades.

Ella se sentó en la silla junto a él y pidió lo mismo, pues quería estar lucida cuando pasara todo. Rukia vio como Ichigo sacó su celular, a ella le pareció que estaba viendo algo de plantas.

—("Está noche haré que te olvides de las plantas"). —pensó Rukia muy segura de sí misma mientras lo veía, esta noche caería a sus pies. —("El primer pasó son las miradas"). —recordó lo que había leído de joven en una revista, y que nunca le había fallado.

Así que Rukia trató ver a Ichigo a los ojos, pero el chico tenía la mirada clavada en su celular. Se le quedó mirando fijo para ver si al sentir su mirada el volteaba, pero no funcionó, luego tomó su vaso de refresco y al depositarlo hizo un poco de ruido para llamar su atención, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó.

—("Bien, pasaré al segundo paso, rozar su mano")

Vio que Ichigo alargó su mano para agarrar su vaso, así que vio la oportunidad perfecta. Rukia también estiró su mano para rozar la de Ichigo, pero él fue más rápido y no pudo acariciar su mano.

Ichigo bebió del vaso y luego lo colocó del otro lado.

Rukia hizo un gesto de enfado. Como lo sutil no surtía efecto en él, tendría que ser más agresiva.

—¡Qué calor! —exclamó mientras se subía un poco el vestido y se bajaba el escote, mostrando más de su blanca piel. Ichigo volteó y se fijó en sus piernas. Rukia se alegró, pero ese sentimiento duró poco pues enseguida el chico regresó su vista al celular.

—¡Hola! —la saludó un hombre de cabello rubio situado a su lado derecho. Al verlo y notar que miraba sus piernas con lujuria enseguida se bajó el vestido y se subió el escote.—¿Te puedo invitar una copa? —le preguntó de forma seductora. No era feo pero no era su tipo.

—Soy hermana de Byakuya. —le susurró bajo para que sólo él pudiera escucharla. Y esas palabras funcionaron como una bomba apestosa o una enfermedad contagiosa, pues enseguida el hombre se retiró del lugar disculpándose por su atrevimiento.

Rukia regresó su atención al futuro padre de su hija, quien seguía muy entretenido leyendo lo que fuera que estuviera viendo en el celular.

—Hola. —Saludó Rukia al chico con voz seductora. —Hola. —volvió a repetir pero, igual que la vez anterior, no recibió contestación. —("Está ignorando mis saludos"). —pensó enojada con ganas de pararse, darle un buen golpe y alejarse de él. Pero recordó que no podía hacerlo si quería una bella e inteligente hija.

Ichigo leía un importante artículo de botánica que le serviría para su investigación, prefería hacerlo a estar en la fiesta. No le gustaba ir a eventos porque siempre pasaba lo mismo, había chicas tratando de conquistarlo, como si el tuviera interés en ellas.

Sólo había ido porque Byakuya personalmente se lo había pedido, eso fue algo que le sorprendió porque él también compartía su incomodidad en las fiestas. Miró su reloj y vio que ya eran las nueve, ya era tiempo de irse.

Rukia suspiró cansada, tenía que hacer algo más para llamar su atención. Tenía que ser más directa todavía, así que se paró de la silla y se acercó más a Ichigo, le puso una mano en su hombro y se recargó en su costado, estaba por susúrrale algo en el oído, cuando Ichigo se paró y se alejó de ahí.

Rukia se fue de lado cayendo sobre la silla. Se levantó como resorte sobándose un brazo, miró hacia todos lados cerciorándose de que nadie la hubiera visto. Sólo el señor que atendía la barra se había dado cuenta y la veía sin disimular la risa.

Ella se acomodó el vestido y emprendió su marcha tras Ichigo.

—("¡Ah!, ¿me lo estás poniendo difícil, verdad?"). —se preguntó mientras lo seguía entre los invitados. Se dio cuenta que seducirlo sería todo un reto, pero ella era Rukia Kuchiki y amaba los retos, de lo contrario no hubiera llegado al lugar donde estaba.

Ella lo siguió hasta el patio detrás de la facultad, nunca había ido por ahí, así que no sabía a donde iba.

En el patio había varios árboles y plantas, ella caminaba por un sendero de piedra, el que estaba tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna y de algunas lámparas. Después de varios minutos pasaron frente a un gran invernadero, pensó que él se detendría ahí pero él siguió caminando.

Se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor, no había nadie cerca y unas partes estaban oscuras. ¿Y si Ichigo pretendía llevarla a un lugar apartado para aprovecharse de ella?

—No seas tonta Rukia. —dijo a las risas. —eso es lo que quieres. —se recordó y luego comenzó a caminar tras él.

Lo encontró unos metros adelante agachado a la mitad de un puente de madera, que atravesaba un pequeño lago artificial a mitad del campus. Estaba observando las plantas acuáticas que crecían ahí.

Rukia caminó por el puente pero al faltarle unos pasos para llegar a él, su tacón se atoró entre las rendijas del puente y perdió el equilibrio. Para mala fortuna de Ichigo, ella cayó sobre él, empujándolo, y los dos fueron a dar al agua.

—¡Ay, ay! —gritaba Rukia desesperada dando manotazos al agua.

—No es profundo. —dijo Ichigo mientras se ponía de pie. Rukia se calmó al escucharlo hablar, se dio cuenta de que el agua no le llegaba arriba de las pantorrillas. —puedes pararte.

Rukia se puso de pie mientras lo veía con vergüenza. Ichigo salió del agua y comenzó a caminar.

—Oye no me dejes sola. —le pidió Rukia parada en el agua. —además no puedo regresar así de mojada a la fiesta.

Ichigo se detuvo y giró para verla. Su vestido y su cabello escurrían agua, su cara mostraba vergüenza y suplica. Sus valores le indicaban que no podía dejarla así.

—Regresemos. —le dijo él.

Rukia sonrió y salió del agua. Caminó tras él, pero en lugar de llegar a los edificios donde estaban los salones, se detuvieron frente al invernadero.

—Aquí hay algo de ropa seca. —comentó Ichigo mientras entraban a la gran galera.

Al final había un pequeño cuarto que fungía como bodega, Ichigo le dio un pantalón y una sudadera limpia y se cambió ahí dentro. Después él también se cambió.

Tendieron la ropa sobre unas cajas para ver si se escurrían un poco. Los zapatos quedaron inservibles, pero él se puso unas botas viejas, ella tuvo que quedarse descalza.

En lo que esperaban Ichigo comenzó a examinar las plantas y de nuevo se olvidó de la presencia de la chica de ojos violetas.

Rukia lo vio cruzada de brazos, ¡no era posible que ese chico no intentara nada con ella! ¿Estaba ciego a qué? Además estaban solos y con poca luz.

Ella, decepcionada, también empezó a curiosear las plantas, se encontró una que tenía algunos frutos y el letrero de advertencia de que no se ingiriera porque era venenoso.

Sonrió con malicia, llamaría su atención de cualquier forma.

—("No creo que me mate") —pensó Rukia mientras cortaba una fruta parecida a una naranja pero en miniatura, por su hija podría soportar una reacción alérgica. Ichigo la volteó a ver en el momento en que ella comía la fruta.

Ella empezó a fingir que se estaba atorando, se llevó sus manos al cuello y luego se dejó caer al suelo como si se hubiera desmayado.

Ichigo bufó con fastidio. De tantas mujeres en la fiesta y se tuvo que encontrar con una loca. Caminó hacia donde estaba ella y agarró la planta para revisar que esa chica no le hubiera roto alguna rama.

Rukia abrió un ojo y vio que de nuevo el chico mostraba más interés en una planta que en su salud.

—Disculpa. —susurró Rukia lo más débil que pudo. El chico se giró y bajó la cabeza para verla. —creo que me desmayé, seguramente por la fruta. —Rukia todavía estaba en el piso.

Ichigo se encuclilló junto a ella.

—¿Eres actriz? —le preguntó, ella lo vio confundida. —Esa fruta no es venenosa, sólo le puse ese cartel para evitar que la gente cortara las frutas. —le informó.

Rukia rió de manera nerviosa. Reprochándose internamente por pasar otra vergüenza frente a él. Se sentó en el piso, quedando frente a frente.

En ese momento la luna salió de detrás de una nube, sus rayos se colaron por el techo de cristal del invernadero e iluminaron el rostro de ella.

Ichigo la miró fijamente, se acercó un poco más a ella y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—("Finalmente cayó"). —pensó Rukia al notar que Ichigo no apartaba su vista de ella, trató de parecer lo más inocente y avergonzada que podía, volteó su rostro hacía un lado.

Ichigo le tomó de la barbilla y la hizo verlo de nuevo. Ella cerró los ojos para esperar su beso.

En su lugar sintió que la sacudía de los hombros, obligándola a abrir los ojos.

—Mi carpeta. —le dijo Ichigo. —¿Dónde está mi carpeta? —le preguntó volviéndola a sacudir de los hombros. Rukia lo miraba sin entender nada. —Hace unos días chocamos y tomamos la bolsa equivocada, tú te llevaste la bolsa que contenía mi carpeta con la investigación que estoy haciendo. —le platicó mientras la soltaba.

Rukia recordó el accidente que había tenido con él y la carpeta que metió en el cajón.

—Necesito mi carpeta. —dijo poniéndose de pie.

Y con eso ella supo que ya podía despedirse de su plan de seducirlo esa noche.

* * *

—*Fragmento de la canción Because of you de Kelly Clarkson.

—Pobre Rukia, Ichigo es un hueso difícil de roer.

—Por si se lo preguntan, "El amor no tiene color" es un Fan Fic que escribí y que ya está terminado. Espero no les moleste la propaganda. XD

* * *

**Saludos y si pueden dejen un review.**


	5. Ichigo ¿es gay?

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC. AU.

La historia es una adaptación del dorama **Bad Couple**.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: **Ichiruki4ever.n.m, Stephanie Za, Anahis, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, o0 Viech 0o,** **Rukia inlove, Cherry, Steldark, Fairy Smiling.**

**Disculpen la tardanza y lo corto del capítulo, pero el trabajo me ha absorbido mucho tiempo.**

* * *

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Capítulo cinco.- Ichigo ¿es gay?**

Ella estaba sentada en el piso, él encuclillado frente a ella. Los rayos lunares iluminaban el rostro níveo de Rukia resaltando su belleza y ellos se miraban fijamente.

Aquella escena era digna de una historia romántica y cuando Ichigo se fue acercando más al rostro de ella, Rukia ya juraba que había ganado, que la besaría apasionadamente y terminarían haciendo el amor ahí mismo.

Pero su sueño de seducción terminó al sentir las sacudidas de cuerpo que él le estaba dando y que no eran precisamente las que ella se había imaginado.

—Mi carpeta. —le dijo Ichigo. —¿Dónde está mi carpeta? —le preguntó volviéndola a sacudir de los hombros. Rukia lo miraba sin entender nada. —Hace unos días chocamos y tomamos la bolsa equivocada, tú te llevaste la bolsa que contenía mi carpeta con la investigación que estoy haciendo. —le platicó mientras la soltaba.

Rukia recordó el accidente y la carpeta que metió en el cajón.

—Necesito mi carpeta. —dijo poniéndose de pie.

Rukia, decepcionada, también se puso de pie.

—La tengo en mi casa. —le informó.

—Es muy importante para mí, así que necesito que me la devuelvas. —le pidió Ichigo, ella notó su ansiedad.

—("Vaya, vaya, así que después de todo si estábamos destinados a conocernos") —pensó Rukia, sin embargo no se lo pondría tan fácil, tenía una arma perfecta a su favor y debía utilizarla muy bien. —Déjame buscarla y te aviso cuando la encuentre.

—Te llevo a tu casa y te ayudo a buscarla. —comentó el chico.

—("Quizá en mi casa sea más fácil seducirlo") —pensó Rukia mientras lo miraba. —("Pero no me puedo arriesgar a asustarlo") —Ahora ya es tarde. —dijo al fin. —mejor lo busco y cuando lo tenga te hablo para ponernos de acuerdo.

—Está bien. —dijo el chico resignado, podía esperar un par de días más. Luego buscó un papel para anotarle su número de teléfono. —lo más importante de esa carpeta son unas semillas, por eso te pido que tengas cuidado con ellas. —le indicó el joven.

Rukia asintió.

Después Rukia se cambió y regresó a las instalaciones de la facultad.

Caminaba con las zapatillas en mano, pues estaban mojadas para ponérselas, el vestido arrugado, sin maquillaje y aún con el cabello húmedo.

—Cuando menos debió acompañarme. —se quejó en voz alta. Le había insistido para que regresara con ella, pero él se excusó diciendo que quería aprovechar para examinar unas plantas que estaban enfermas.

Si algo le había quedado claro a Rukia esa noche era que Ichigo amaba a todos esos organismos que conformaban al reino Plantae.

Cuando llegó a la facultad, los invitados ya se habían ido y su familia la estaba esperando en una de las salidas.

—Vaya, por tu aspecto creo que tuviste una noche muy movida. —señaló Yoruichi con tono divertido.

—No quiero saber. —se apresuró a decir Byakuya al ver que su hermana abrió la boca para contestar. Se dio media vuelta para caminar al coche, con Sayumi dormida en sus brazos y recargada en su hombro.

—No pasó nada. —comentó Rukia con decepción mientras empezaba a caminar junto a Yoruichi y algunos pasos detrás de su hermano. —mis intentos de seducción fallaron y al final caímos al pequeño lago.

Yoruichi comenzó a carcajearse. Byakuya no se sorprendió, pues al tratar a Ichigo se había dado cuenta que era un chico serio e inexperto con las mujeres.

—Entonces ¿ya te olvidarás de esa idea de tener un hijo de él? —preguntó Byakuya mientras abría la puerta de su coche.

—Claro que no. —respondió Rukia. —Seduciré a Ichigo así me tenga que disfrazar de árbol. —dijo decidida.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Cuando Rukia llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue sacar la carpeta del cajón donde la tenía.

—Tú me ayudarás a mi propósito. —dijo ella sonriendo mientras acariciaba la carpeta. Recordó que le había comentado sobre unas semillas, así que dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa y buscó en la bolsa negra y en el cajón, las dichosas semillas, pero no las encontró.

Luego recordó que aquel día había tirado un recipiente por la ventana.

—¿Se habrá referido a las ninfas de insecto? —se preguntó Rukia con preocupación, así que para saciar sus dudas salió al patio en busca de ese recipiente.

Al llegar ahí vio que el recipiente estaba en un pequeño charco de agua lodosa. Se imaginó que con la caída se había abierto un poco pues el algodón estaba húmedo y presentaba moho.

Rukia se agachó y con un poco de asco sacó el recipiente del lodo.

—¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? —preguntó mientras observaba el recipiente, pues las semillas ya se veían podridas.

Se paró y luego regresó al interior de su casa meditando en lo que podía hacer, pues si le decía a Ichigo que sus semillas ya no servían ya se podía ir olvidando de sus planes de tener una hija suya.

Después de unos minutos encontró una solución. Rukia buscó una pequeña maceta y ahí enterró las semillas podridas.

—Espero que esto funcione. —dijo aplastando un poco la tierra de la maceta. —Pero como dice el dicho a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas. —Rukia se quitó los guantes de plástico que estaba utilizando y sonrió al ver la maceta.

¡Oh sí! Haría cualquier cosa por conseguir el mejor esperma de Karakura.

Esa noche se fue a dormir. Decidió no hablarle a Ichigo hasta el lunes, pues para la siguiente acción necesitaba estar en el edificio de la revista.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

El domingo por la mañana Sosuke recibió una llamada de Rangiku para quedar de verse en casa de ella, así que en ese momento se encontraba terminando de vestirse.

Cuando salió del cuarto se encontró con Daisuke en la sala terminando de amarrarse sus tenis y vestido de traje deportivo, y con Momo en la cocina preparando unos sándwiches.

El niño al verlo salir se puso de pie y se acercó a Sosuke.

—Papá ya estoy listo. —dijo Daisuke frente a él y con una gran sonrisa. Sosuke permaneció callado mirándolo fijamente. —prometiste llevarme al parque a jugar futbol. —aclaró el niño, pues sintió que a su papá se le había olvidado.

—Lo siento hijo, pero no puedo llevarte. —se disculpó el hombre de ojos cafés. —Tengo que ir a trabajar por un caso urgente. —el pequeño bajó la mirada.

Daisuke se sintió triste y decepcionado, llevaba toda la semana esperando este día. Momo al escuchar la respuesta de su esposo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a su hijo, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Daisuke comprende que tu papá es médico y que tiene mucho trabajo. —le dijo dulcemente Momo.

—Otro día te llevaré al parque. —le dijo Sosuke a su hijo.

El niño alzó la mirada, la tenía un poco acuosa, pero no lloró.

—Está bien papá. —le respondió dibujando una sonrisa triste.

Sosuke se despidió de su esposa y salió de la casa acompañado por su hijo que le dijo adiós desde las escaleras del edificio, pues su papá había preferido no esperar al ascensor.

Cuando vio que su papá ya se había alejado lo suficiente, se sentó en las escaleras y comenzó a llorar.

El lunes tenía una competencia en la escuela para integrar al equipo de futbol y por eso quería que su papá lo ayudara a entrenar, pues el maestro de educación física le había dicho que era muy malo y que si quería ser parte del equipo tendría que esforzarse más.

No le reclamó nada a su papá porque su mamá siempre le decía que tenía que comprenderlo pues era un hombre ocupado. Y aunque si estaba orgulloso de su padre, le dolía que ya no le dedicara tiempo.

—¿Qué tienes Daisuke? —escuchó la voz de su tío Byakuya junto a él. Se limpió las lágrimas y volteó a verlo.

—Nada. —respondió poniéndose de pie.

—Nadie llora por nada. —replicó su tía Yoruichi, que estaba detrás de Byakuya y llevaba de la mano a Sayumi que lo veía con una sonrisa.

Entonces el niño les contó lo que le aquejaba.

—Nosotros vamos al parque. —dijo Byakuya. —pídele permiso a tu mamá para ir con nosotros y yo te ayudaré a practicar.

—¿De verdad tío? —preguntó ilusionado. Byakuya asintió y al niño se le formó una gran sonrisa.

—¿Yo también puedo jugar? —preguntó la pequeña de ojos dorados.

—Claro que sí. —respondió su padre.

—Voy a pedirle permiso a mi mamá entonces. —comentó Daisuke y corrió a su casa. Momo no tuvo objeción en dejar ir a su hijo con sus amigos.

Esa tarde Daisuke se la pasó muy contento con sus tíos y Sayumi.

Por la tarde regresaron a su casa, los niños ya iban muy cansados así que se habían quedado dormidos en el camino. Yoruichi con dificultad cargó a Sayumi, pues ya pesaba bastante, y Byakuya cargó a su sobrino.

Yoruichi siguió de largo en el ascensor y Byakuya se bajó en el quinto piso. Por casualidad se encontró con Aizen que había utilizado las escaleras.

—Byakuya. —saludó Sosuke. —Que milagro que te veo. —comentó, pues de un tiempo a la fecha ya no se frecuentaban aunque vivían en el mismo edificio.

—He tenido trabajo. —se excusó Byakuya.

—Veo que mi hijo salió con ustedes. —comentó al ver a su hijo siendo cargado por su amigo. Byakuya lo miró serio.—Yo no pude llevarlo porque tenía que trabajar.

Byakuya le pasó el niño a su padre. Sosuke se extrañó de notarlo más serio que de costumbre, de hecho lo sentía enojado.

—Sosuke no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida. —comentó Byakuya una vez que Daisuke estuvo en los brazos de su padre. —pero te aconsejo que no pierdas lo más por lo menos y que no hagas sufrir a tu hijo. —Hizo énfasis en lo último.

—No sé qué quieres decir con eso. —Sosuke acomodó a su hijo en los brazos.

—Sí lo sabes. —dijo Byakuya. —No sé qué pasa entre Momo y tú, pero piensa en tu hijo y en el daño que le harás cuando se descubra tu relación con aquella muchacha.

—Tienes razón Byakuya, no eres nadie para meterte en mi vida. Buenas noches. —dijo serio Sosuke y dando la media vuelta se encaminó a su casa. Sin embargo sabía que el hombre de cabello negro estaba en lo correcto, su hijo sufriría mucho si la verdad saliera a la luz.

Byakuya lo vio alejarse. Ya tenía tiempo que por casualidad lo había visto con una muchacha rubia, por eso se había distanciado de él, pues no era afecto a meterse en la vida de otras personas pero tampoco aceptaba su conducta.

Byakuya quería a Daisuke como si fuera su sobrino de sangre, por eso no deseaba que niño pasara por lo que él había soportado de pequeño. Así que siempre estaría al pendiente de él y lo apoyaría en lo que pudiera.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

La mañana del lunes Rukia le habló a Ichigo para verlo en la tarde en las instalaciones de su revista, el chico se alegró de escucharla pues todo el domingo se la había pasado esperando su llamada ya que le urgía tener la investigación, sobre todo las semillas, en sus manos.

Rukia estuvo trabajando en la oficina eligiendo los reportajes para la siguiente edición hasta media hora antes de la cita con Ichigo, después fue al estudio fotográfico. Antes de irse le dio indicaciones por teléfono a la recepcionista para que enviara a Ichigo directamente a donde estaba.

La chica de ojos violeta preparó todo, lo primero fue quitarse el traje sastre que llevaba, se quedó en ropa interior y se colocó una bata blanca corta.

Luego acomodó el fondo blanco portátil y una lámpara grande detrás de él. Corrió el sofá cama, que estaba en un costado, justo frente a la pantalla blanca y lo hizo cama.

Rukia se sentó en la cama y al ver su obra sonrió, nada podía salirle mal, estaba segura que ese día quedaría embarazada.

Unos toques en la puerta la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

—Es muy puntual. —dijo viendo el reloj que marcaba la hora exacta en la que lo había citado. Se puso de pie y se colocó detrás de la pantalla blanca, sin olvidarse de prender la lámpara para crear el contraste y que se dibujara su silueta en sombra. —Pasa. —gritó para que Ichigo la escuchara.

Él entró y la vio asomando medio cuerpo.

—Disculpa pero estaba terminando una sesión de fotos. —comentó Rukia. —Me pondré algo de ropa y salgo.

Ichigo asintió y Rukia volvió a ocultarse detrás de la pantalla blanca.

Él vio como la silueta de Rukia se despojó de la bata de forma lenta, luego dirigió su vista rápidamente por el lugar, hasta que se encontró con algo que llamó su atención: un cubo Rubik sobre una mesita.

Se apresuró a agarrarlo y se sentó en la cama, quedando frente a esa pantalla blanca, mientras ella se levantaba el cabello y lo dejaba caer de manera sensual.

Rukia se quitó lo más lento posible el sostén de encaje, como si de un striptease se tratara, luego se puso una blusa delgada y la falda negra, asegurándose de contonear delicadamente las caderas, a lo último se colocó la blusa blanca de rayas. Decidió no ponerse el saco.

Salió lentamente de detrás de la pantalla, pensando en encontrarse con un excitado Ichigo, sin embargo se llevó una gran decepción al ver que el chico no despegaba la mirada del cubo de colores que estaba formando. Durante todo ese tiempo no había despegado su vista de aquel juguete.

—("Le estoy enseñando todo y él no se digna en mirar"). —pensó la chica mientras lo veía concentrado en su juego.

—Disculpa. —dijo Rukia para llamar su atención.

—Espera un poco. —pidió él alzando la vista para verla. —ya casi termino. —volvió a centrarse en el juego.

Rukia fue a sentarse junto a él.

—¡Wow! Eres muy bueno. —exclamó al ver que lo había armado. Como cualquier oportunidad era buena, ella intentó recargarse sobre su hombro pero falló ya que Ichigo se puso de pie, por lo que ella cayó en la cama.

—¡Que extraña eres! —comentó Ichigo al verla en la cama.

Rukia no contestó y se sentó.

—¿Y mi carpeta? —preguntó él.

Ella se puso de pie y fue a buscar la bolsa negra a una mesita que estaba en una esquina del cuarto. Se la dio y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

Ichigo buscó en la bolsa negra.

—¿Y las semillas? —preguntó preocupado al no verla en el interior de la bolsa.

Ella fingió confusión y luego sorpresa.

—¡Ah! esas semillas. —exclamó, Ichigo la miró con miedo. —Las sembré en una maceta. —dijo con pena. —("Aunque como estaban podridas no creo que nazca nada").

—¿Dónde está?

—En mi casa.

—Vamos a buscarla. —pidió Ichigo.

—Ahorita no puedo, tengo un compromiso de trabajo. —le respondió, pues antes de llevarlo a su casa tenía que pensar en otro plan.

—Sería muy rápido, es que necesito tenerlas. —dijo el chico sentándose junto a ella.

Rukia lo vio muy interesado, por lo que la curiosidad por saber porque necesitaba esas semillas surgió en ella.

—¿Son tan importantes? —le preguntó a él. Esperaba que no.

—Sí, esas semillas están alteradas genéticamente y son únicas en su clase. —le dijo.

—¡Ah! —respondió ella calmada, aunque interiormente se sentía muy culpable por haber destruido algo tan importante. —pero de verdad no puedo hoy, será mejor que nos veamos mañana.

—Está bien. —dijo resignado levantándose de la cama. —Te llamo mañana para ponernos de acuerdo.

—Sí.

Después Ichigo salió de la habitación, dejando olvidada su carpeta. Rukia la vio pero no se molestó en decirle, pues eso sería benéfico para ella.

— Ni modo. —comentó ella con la carpeta en las manos. —hoy no pude hacer nada pero mañana ganaré.

Ella regresó a su oficina por sus cosas y después se fue a su casa. Esa noche prefirió no comentarle nada a Yoruichi, se esperaría a ver los resultados de su próximo encuentro.

Esa noche Sosuke recibió un ultimátum de Rangiku, era la última oportunidad que le daba para que hablara con su esposa o ella actuaría, sin embargo tampoco pudo hablar con Momo.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Al día siguiente a las cinco de la tarde Ichigo ya estaba afuera de la casa de Rukia, tocó el comunicador y esperó por la respuesta.

—¿Quién es? —se escuchó la voz de ella.

—Soy Ichigo Kurosaki.

—Pasa en un momento bajo, es que me estoy terminando de bañar. —comentó Rukia mientras le permitía el pasó a Ichigo.

Él entró a la casa y espero sentado en un sillón, observaba con detenimiento a su alrededor. No entendía porque si habían acordado esa hora ella no había podido arreglarse con anticipación.

Estaba admirando un cuadro de unos árboles de cerezo cuando escuchó el tono que anunciaba mensajes. Sacó su celular y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver el mensaje, era una foto de unas piernas blancas, enseguida cerró el mensaje. Después le llegó otro mensaje, era un cuerpo femenino envuelto en una toalla de baño; aunque no se le veía la cabeza, Ichigo lo relacionó con Rukia, de nuevo cerró el mensaje pero no tardó en llegarle otro.

Esta vez era la fotografía del abdomen desnudo. Ichigo se llevó una mano a la boca y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Otro mensaje llegó, y lo abrió con miedo. Esta vez se enfocaba el nacimiento de los pechos. Él se sonrojó completamente y se removió incomodo en el asiento. La única explicación posible era que Rukia se había equivocado de destinatario al mandar el mensaje, pero no quería aclarar nada.

—Disculpa por el retraso. —escuchó la voz de ella y la buscó con la mirada. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al verla parada en el barandal solamente con la toalla blanca enredada en su cuerpo. Ella bajó las escaleras con movimientos sexis, escondiendo la sonrisa triunfal, pues estaba segura que esta vez Ichigo caería en sus encantos.

Ichigo no sabía ni que hacer, trataba de no verla y conforme ella se acercaba él se removía inquieto en el asiento, todo eso le parecía demasiado incómodo. Rukia se sentó junto a él.

—Ichigo. —le susurró en el oído. A él se le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo y se paró como resorte.

—¿Acaso no tienes moral? —le preguntó viéndola. Se le había pasado la incomodidad y ahora tenía indignación, pues una mujer decente no debía tener esas conductas.

—¿Ah? —preguntó ella.

—Ponte ropa. —le ordenó. Rukia puso cara de vergüenza. —Rápido. —le dijo al ver que no se movía.

Y Rukia, cabizbaja, subió a su cuarto para vestirse. Minutos después regresó ya con un vestido puesto.

—¿Y las semillas? —preguntó Ichigo.

—En esa maceta. —señaló Rukia.

Enseguida él buscó las semillas entre la tierra, pero se decepcionó al ver que estaban podridas.

Como ya no tenía caso seguir ahí, él se despidió de ella y salió de la casa. Rukia lo acompañó hasta la salida de la privada.

—Discúlpame, no sabía que no había que regarlas todos los días. —comentó ella.

—Está bien, de todas formas ya empecé con la investigación nuevamente. —dijo él mientras seguían caminando. —disculpa las molestias, adiós. —se despidió Ichigo y siguió avanzando dejándola atrás.

Ella no podía dejarlo ir, necesitaba su esperma.

—Espera. —le dijo corriendo hacia él y deteniéndolo del brazo. —En la revista estamos haciendo reportajes de moda masculina. —comentó cuando él la volteó a ver. —tu eres apuesto y vistes bien, ¿podemos llamarte? —le preguntó.

—Discúlpame. —mencionó apenado. —pero no me interesa el mundo del espectáculo, será mejor que no me llames. —dijo y siguió caminando.

Rukia lo vio alejarse con un amargo sabor de derrota. En Ichigo había depositado las esperanzas de ser madre y ahora que lo había conocido estaba segura de que no había nadie mejor que él para ser el padre de su hija.

Suspiró derrotada y con tristeza, ¿acaso jamás podría ser mamá?

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Por la noche Rukia estaba cenando en casa de su hermano, Sayumi veía la televisión. Les narró sus fallidos intentos por seducir a Ichigo. Yoruichi comenzó a carcajearse al punto de que comenzó a ahogarse y Byakuya tuvo que darle unos golpes en la espalda.

—Tranquila Yoruichi. —indicó Byakuya, ella dejó de reír y se calmó. —Rukia supongo que con esto dejaras en paz a Ichigo.

—No. —respondió Rukia. —sabes que no me doy por vencida tan fácil, he tenido mucha paciencia hasta ahora, así que tendré que utilizar otros métodos.

Byakuya en momentos así deseaba que los Kuchikis no fueran tan tercos y orgullosos, pues bien sabía que ella sentía su orgullo quebrarse por no haber logrado su objetivo.

—Oye pero está raro que no hayas podido seducirlo. —comentó la morena. —¿no será gay?

Rukia lo meditó, quizá tuviera razón porque ningún chico en su sano juicio la hubiera ignorado como él lo hizo.

—Nii-sama ¿tú sabes si Ichigo es gay?

—A mí no me preguntes. —comentó él poniéndose de pie. —sabes que no me gusta inmiscuirme en la vida personal de los demás. —dijo comenzando a recoger los platos sucios de la mesa.

—Es que si es gay ninguno de tus planes darán fruto. —comentó Yoruichi. Rukia recargó su cabeza sobre su mano y comenzó a idear una forma de saber si era gay o no. Byakuya llevó los platos a la cocina y los empezó a lavar, pues le gustaba ayudar a su esposa en lo que pudiera.

—Ya sé que hacer. —dijo ella con una sonrisa. —Y Renji me va a ayudar. —declaró. Yoruichi le sonrió y Byakuya sintió lastima por aquel chico de cabello rojo.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Al mismo tiempo la familia Aizen Hinamori estaba cenando en su casa.

—Estoy muy feliz de que pudieras venir temprano. —comentó Momo sentándose a la mesa frente a su esposo.

—Quería pasar tiempo con ustedes. —respondió Sosuke empezando a partir su carne. —¿A ti también te dio gusto que viniera? —preguntó a su hijo.

—Sí papá. —respondió el niño contento, pues había podido jugar un poco con su padre por la tarde.

Momo rió feliz, pues amaba pasar tiempo en familia.

En eso escucharon el timbre de la casa.

—Yo abro. —indicó Momo y se paró a abrir.

—Buenas noches. —dijo la mujer rubia que llamó a la puerta.

—Buenas noches señorita Matsumoto. —comentó Momo sorprendida por ver a la doctora en su casa.

* * *

**Saludos y si pueden dejen un review.**


	6. Dolor

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC. AU.

La historia es una adaptación del dorama **Bad Couple**.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: **Rukia inlove, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Akisa (me alegra saber que ya estas recuperada), Fairy Smiling, Stephanie Za, Sayuri Shirayuki, Ichiruki4ever.n.m.**

* * *

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Capítulo 6.- Dolor.**

En la casa de la familia Aizen Hinamori se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo y alegre.

Momo y el pequeño Daisuke se habían llevado una gran sorpresa cuando vieron llegar a Sosuke temprano de trabajar, el más feliz sin duda era el niño, pues últimamente su padre llegaba cuando él ya estaba dormido y no lo podía ver.

Sosuke pasó la tarde jugando con su hijo y viendo la televisión con él, también platicó un poco con su esposa antes de que ella se pusiera a preparar la cena.

—Estoy muy feliz de que pudieras venir temprano. —comentó Momo sentándose a la mesa frente a su esposo.

—Quería pasar tiempo con ustedes. —respondió Sosuke empezando a partir su carne. Desde su encuentro con Byakuya había pensado mucho sobre lo que él le dijo, reconoció que estaba descuidando mucho a su hijo y quiso remediarlo un poco. —¿A ti también te dio gusto que viniera? —preguntó a su hijo.

—Sí papá. —respondió el niño contento, pues había podido jugar un poco con su padre por la tarde.

Momo rió feliz, pues amaba pasar tiempo en familia. Mientras veía comer a su esposo agradecía tenerlo con ella, pues no se imaginaba su vida sin él.

En eso escucharon el timbre de la casa.

—Yo abro. —indicó Momo y se encaminó hacia la puerta. No sabía quién podía ser a esas horas porque no esperaban visitas y por lo general sus amigas entraban sin llamar a la puerta.

—¡Buenas noches! —dijo con una sonrisa la mujer rubia que llamó a la puerta.

—Buenas noches señorita Matsumoto. —comentó Momo sorprendida por ver a la doctora en su casa.

—Disculpe que haya venido sin avisar pero necesitaba hablar con el doctor Aizen ¿se encuentra en casa? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—Sí, pase. —le respondió la chica de ojos marrón haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Rankigu caminó unos pasos hasta llegar al comedor. Al verla entrar Sosuke palideció por la sorpresa, ella lo miró fijamente y por un momento vio en sus ojos un brillo perverso.

—Buenas noches doctora Matsumoto. —dijo el hombre de la casa, manteniendo la calma. Momo ya se había colocado junto a la chica rubia.

—¿No gusta cenar con nosotros? —preguntó Momo por cortesía, pues la verdad lo que menos quería es tener a alguien arruinándoles la velada familiar.

Sosuke esperaba que dijera que no, ya había captado su mensaje de advertencia y con eso era suficiente. No quería que Momo se diera cuenta de algo esa noche.

—Sí gracias. —respondió ella con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a Sosuke.

Momo enseguida fue a la cocina a servirle un plato.

Rangiku aprovechó para colocar su mano en la pierna de Sosuke, por debajo de la mesa, él sintió un escalofrío y enseguida apartó su mano, pero ella no se dejaría vencer, así que volvió a poner su mano en la rodilla de él y lentamente la fue subiendo hasta su muslo.

Rangiku lo volteó a ver divertida mientras él de nuevo le retiraba la mano tratando de controlar sus emociones. En ese momento Momo se acercó con el plato y lo colocó frente a la invitada, por lo que ella tuvo que interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Rangiku a Daisuke mientras Momo tomaba asiento. El niño la miraba fijamente ya que había notado las miradas raras entre ella y su papá, pero aun así todavía no lograba comprender lo que sucedía.

—De seguro quedó encantado con su belleza. —comentó Momo con una sonrisa. Daisuke no dijo nada y siguió comiendo en silencio.

Rangiku sonrió halagada por el comentario de Momo. Después las mujeres iniciaron una conversación.

La cena trascurrió con incomodidad para Sosuke, pues Rangiku aprovechaba cualquier momento para provocarlo. Le rozó, por debajo de la mesa, en varias ocasiones la parte inferior de la pierna, otras veces le acariciaba la entrepierna. Y él sólo pegaba un respingo y se acomodaba en la silla.

En ese momento se debatía entre dos sentimientos, el deseo y el enojo. Sentía enojo hacia Rangiku por haberse presentado en su casa, quería correrla y decirle que lo suyo terminaba por intentar dañar a su familia de ese modo, pero a veces cuando sentía sus caricias, deseaba mandar todo al traste y besarla en ese momento no importándole que su esposa estuviera presente.

Después de cenar se fueron a sentar a la sala para tomar un poco de café.

—Se han acabado las galletas. —comentó Momo dejando la bandeja con las tazas de café sobre la mesita. —Iré a comprar algunas.

—Por mí no se preocupe, así está bien. —dijo Rangiku.

— Iré de todas formas, a mi esposo no le gusta tomar café sin galletas. —señaló Momo con una sonrisa. —Mientras pueden aprovechar para platicar.

Después Momo salió de la casa para ir a comprar las galletas, quedándose en la sala Sosuke, Rangiku y Daisuke.

—Te dije que si tú no lo hacías, lo haría yo. —comentó la rubia seria, mirando a Sosuke que estaba sentado en el sillón del costado, con Daisuke.

—Hijo, ve a jugar a tu cuarto. —le pidió Sosuke a su hijo.

El niño lo obedeció y Rangiku se fue a sentar junto a Sosuke.

—No tenías por qué venir aquí. —le reclamó Sosuke molesto. —Has llegado muy lejos.

—Tú me orillaste a esto. —contestó la chica. —Si te hubieras decidido antes a decirle la verdad a ella, no eatría yo aquí.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle algo a ella. —Ordenó Sosuke.

—Está bien, esta noche no diré nada, pero no te aseguró que pueda hacer mañana. —sonrió ella y se acercó para besarlo, pero él volteó la cara.

Sabía que era un canalla, pero aun así no quería llegar a ofender la casa en la que vivía su hijo.

Rangiku volvió a sonreír y besó el cuello de su camisa, dejando el rastro de su lápiz labial. Sosuke al darse cuenta se paró enseguida y se dirigió a su cuarto, tenía que cambiarse la camisa antes de que su esposa llegara. No contaba con que su amante lo seguiría al cuarto.

Ahí ella se encargó de hacer su siguiente jugada antes de acercarse a él por la espalda para abrazarlo y comenzar a acariciar su pecho desnudo.

—Rankigu no. —dijo él tratando de librarse de su abrazo.

Pero ella comenzó a besarle el cuello y a acariciarlo con más pasión. Entonces a Sosuke se le nublaron los sentidos por el deseo y se olvidó de todo rastro de buen juicio.

No podía evitarlo, esa mujer simplemente lo volvía loco.

Sosuke giró sin deshacer el abrazó de ella y comenzó a besarla con ansiedad. Lentamente él hizo retroceder a Rangiku y terminaron por caer en la cama con él sobre ella.

El rechinido de la puerta lo hizo girar hacía ella.

Ahí parada estaba Momo con las manos en su boca para ahogar los sollozos.

Cuando ella llegó a la planta baja se dio cuenta que no llevaba el monedero, así que tuvo que regresar por él, al entrar a la casa no vio a nadie en la sala, pero por el bolso de Rankigu en la sala sabía que ella seguía ahí, pensó que estaría en el baño así que decidió buscar a su esposo en el cuarto. Al abrir la puerta se quedó en shock al ver como su esposo besaba a esa mujer

Sosuke al ver a Momo se puso de pie de inmediato, se sentía tan miserable. Ella lo veía con los ojos llorosos y sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho.

El hombre que amaba tanto y al que le había dedicado casi toda su vida la había traicionado. Dio media vuelta y corrió a buscar a su hijo, afortunadamente para ella el niño estaba en la sala, lo agarró con fuerza de un brazo y lo condujo a la puerta.

No podía estar ni un minuto más ahí, sentía el aire pesado, lo único que quería es correr y alejarse lo más que pudiera de ahí. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo por el niño.

—Momo. —la llamó Sosuke desde la sala, pero ella no se detuvo y salió de la casa. Él intentó seguirla pero Rangiku se lo impidió tomándolo de la mano. Él volteó a verla.

—Déjala. —le pidió. —es mejor así, de todas formas se iba a enterar.

—Pero no de esta forma. —le dijo él mirando hacia la puerta, debatiéndose entre ir por su esposa o no.

—Es momento de que elijas. —la rubia soltó su mano. —¿O tu esposa o yo?

Y en ese momento Sosuke prefirió la pasión y la juventud por sobre la dulzura y el amor.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Momo jalaba bruscamente a su hijo por las escaleras, a pesar de que el niño se quejaba por el dolor. Ya no aguantaba tanto dolor y tanta decepción, pero seguía esforzándose por no llorar, pues no quería que su hijo la viera en ese estado.

Al llegar frente a la puerta del departamento de Yoruichi, soltó a su hijo, quien abrió la puerta y entró a la casa.

—Hola. —exclamó contento, ignorando el sufrimiento de su madre.

—Hola. —saludó Yoruichi quien estaba en la cocina preparando una jarra de jugo de naranja.

Daisuke corrió a la sala, donde estaban Byakuya y Sayumi viendo la televisión. Rukia ya se había marchado a su casa desde hacía una hora.

Momo entró casi después de su hijo y sin decir una palabra se fue a sentar al comedor y se sirvió un vaso de agua, el que tomó con desesperación.

Byakuya y Yoruichi se voltearon a ver preocupados, su amiga tenía muy mal semblante.

—Niños vamos para que les lea un cuento. —dijo Byakuya poniéndose de pie, pues intuía lo que había pasado y era mejor dejar solas a las dos mujeres para que hablaran.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron los dos niños al unísono y siguieron a Byakuya al cuarto de Sayumi.

Yoruichi se acercó a Momo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la morena.

Momo dejó el vaso en la mesa, la miró a la cara y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Se sentía fatal, quería morirse en ese momento. Sosuke era toda su vida y lo estaba perdiendo.

—¿Momo que tienes? —preguntó angustiada Yoruichi, no era normal ver a su amiga en ese estado. Desde que ella estuvo con Sosuke siempre estaba feliz.

—Yoruichi ¿soy buena esposa? —preguntó Momo. —¿verdad que me porto bien con Sosuke?¿que no le he fallado? —ella se veía angustiada, Yoruichi no sabía que contestar. —¡Respóndeme! —exigió Momo.

Necesitaba saber que había hecho mal, en que se había equivocado para que Sosuke buscara a otra.

—Momo tú eres una increíble esposa y madre. —contestó Yoruichi colocándose frente a ella.

—Entonces…entonces ¿Por qué él me engañó? —preguntó aferrándose a su amiga en un abrazo desesperado. —¿Por qué? —Momo seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

Yoruichi comprendió todo y correspondió el abrazo preguntándose lo mismo. Sosuke no tenía justificación ante sus ojos.

—No quiero verlo esta noche. —susurró Momo.

—No te preocupes, quédate aquí. —le dijo Yoruichi. Sin dejar de abrazarla la llevó a su cuarto para que se recostara un rato y poder hablar sin miedo a que los niños pudieran escuchar.

Pero Momo no quiso decir nada más, se sentó en la cama abrazando sus piernas y recargó su cabeza en ellas. Sus lágrimas pararon, aunque su dolor no. Y mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido otro sentimiento despertó en ella: miedo.

Miedo a estar sola, miedo a ser independiente.

¿Cómo mantendría a su hijo? ¿Cómo enfrentaría la vida sin Sosuke?

Yoruichi la contempló por un rato, desde un sillón, respetando su silencio.

—Te traeré un té. —dijo la morena poniéndose de pie.

Momo no contestó, seguía absorta en su dolor.

La morena salió de la habitación encontrándose con su esposo en la cocina.

—Los niños se han quedado dormidos. —informó él mientras se servía un vaso de jugo.

—Momo ya no llora pero sigue muy mal. —ella se acercó a su esposo quien bebía de su jugo. —Me siento muy triste por ella. —dijo abrazándose del torso de Byakuya.

Él dejó el vaso en la barra y también la abrazó.

—Enterarse de que tu esposo te es infiel es muy doloroso, pero tiene que ser fuerte y superarlo por el bien de Daisuke.

—Sí. —dijo ella. —Oye ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó segundos después, sorprendida y apartándose de su esposo para verlo a cara.

Byakuya supo que había cometido un error.

—Hace tiempo por casualidad vi a Sosuke con esa chica. —confesó. El rostro de Yoruichi pasó de la sorpresa al enojo.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? hubiera prevenido a Momo. —reclamó.

—No nos correspondía a nosotros contar algo tan delicado. —dijo Byakuya.

—Aun así me lo debiste contar, somos esposos y se supone que no debemos tener secretos. —Ella seguía enojada y él no quería pelear, ya tenía sueño. —quien sabe cuántas cosas más me ocultas.

—No oculto nada. —dijo él. —supongo que acompañaras a Momo toda la noche, así que iré a dormir al cuarto de visitas. —señaló Byakuya dando por terminada la conversación.

—¡Ah no! —exclamó Yoruichi poniéndose frente a él dando por terminado su intento de escape. —¿A dónde crees que vas?—preguntó.

—A dormir. —dijo él, agarró su cara entre sus manos y luego se inclinó para besarla. —comprende que no me gusta inmiscuirme en la vida de los demás. —comentó después de separarse de ella. —Hasta mañana. —dijo y salió de la cocina para irse a dormir.

Y a Yoruichi se le bajó el coraje, pues entendió las razones de su esposo. Después de eso le preparó un té a su amiga, y mientras esperaba a que se calentara el agua le habló a Rukia para informarle la situación, aunque le pidió que fuera discreta.

Rukia prefirió no decirle que ya lo sabía todo, no quería hacer enojar a su cuñada.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Al día siguiente Momo se pasó en casa de Yoruichi media mañana, la morena bajó por el uniforme del niño, teniendo que contenerse para no darle un buen golpe en la entrepierna a Sosuke cuando preguntó por Momo.

Byakuya se encargó de llevar a los dos niños a la escuela de camino a su trabajo.

Rukia se fue a trabajar y se encargó de convencer a Renji para que la ayudara.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Un poco después del mediodía Momo bajó a su casa para encargarse del aseo de la casa, pero esta vez lo hacía todo con desgano.

Cuando llegó el turno de entrar a la recámara, lo primero que vio fue la cama destendida y el mal recuerdo de su esposo besando a esa mujer le llegó a la cabeza.

Corrió hacia la cama y aventó al suelo las sabanas y las almohadas. Luego cayó de rodillas en el suelo y recostó medio cuerpo en la cama.

Lloro otra vez a la par que golpeaba el colchón y gritaba de dolor y de coraje, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así hasta que se quedó dormida por el cansancio.

Cuando despertó ya eran casi las dos, no se preocupó por su hijo ya que Yoruichi se haría cargo de él por esa tarde.

Momo se puso de pie, estaba entumida de las piernas por la incómoda posición en la que estaba.

—Momo tenemos que hablar. —dijo Sosuke a sus espaldas, no se había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado. Él volteó a ver las sabanas y almohadas tiradas y se sintió mal.

Ella giró lentamente, no vio en su rostro arrepentimiento, así que imaginó que hablarían sobre el divorcio.

—No quiero hablar contigo ahora. —dijo ella angustiada, no estaba preparada para hablar de ese tema. De hecho no quería hablar sobre eso. Ya lo había pensado toda la noche.

No quería divorciarse, había decidido que si él le pedía perdón, se olvidaría de todo y comenzaría de nuevo. "Sólo esta vez" se dijo, sólo esta vez lo perdonaría, si la volvía a engañar entonces sí lo dejaría. Ella tenía miedo de no poder criar sola a su hijo y de no poder enfrentarse sola al mundo, pero sobre todo amaba inmensamente a su marido.

—Es necesario que hablemos. —contestó Sosuke. Ya era hora de pedirle el divorcio, y aunque estaba seguro de que ella no aceptaría él no estaba dispuesto a dar un paso atrás. —quiero el divorcio. —informó él. Momo sintió una opresión en el pecho. —puedes quedarte con la casa y la custodia de nuestro hijo.

—Sosuke por favor recupera el sentido. —le pidió llorando. — yo te perdono, cometiste un error pero sé que no lo volverás a hacer. —dijo ella acercándose a él.

—Lo siento Momo. —Sosuke retrocedió. —pero ya no hay marcha atrás, no puedo seguir contigo.

—¡Eso tengo que decirlo yo! —reclamó Momo.

—Pues hazlo. —dijo enojado. —pídeme el divorcio que te lo daré con gusto. —gritó y se volteó para ir al closet.

Cuando Momo vio que sacó una maleta negra y empezó a guardar su ropa en él, se olvidó del coraje y tuvo miedo, miedo a perderlo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó acercándosele.

—Me voy. —le dijo él. —después te traeré los papeles del divorcio.

Sosuke caminó hacia la puerta seguido de Momo.

—No por favor, no me dejes. —le suplicó Momo. A él le dolía escucharla, pero ya había tomado una decisión, era mejor así.

Momo le siguió suplicando hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal.

—No Sosuke no me dejes. —le imploró cuando él tomó la manija de la puerta, intentó quitarle la maleta, pero él tuvo más fuerza.

Sosuke salió dando un portazo y Momo se dejó caer al suelo recargándose en la puerta.

—Te perdono, te perdono. —murmuraba mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro y su corazón se apretujaba.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Mientras tanto Ichigo estaba sentado en una mesa en la terraza de un restaurante esperando a su padre y a su abuelo. El día anterior le llamaron para informarle que lo querían ver.

Estaba tomando tranquilamente un vaso de refresco, observó su reloj y vio que aún faltaban quince minutos para la cita.

Unas mesas más atrás, cerca de una maceta con unas grandes hojas verdes, se encontraban Rukia y Renji mirando a su presa, es decir a Ichigo. Gracias a Byakuya se enteró de la hora de salida de Ichigo y pudieron seguirlo hasta ese lugar.

—Rukia ¿podrías recordarme por qué estoy aquí? —Preguntó Renji nervioso. Ya se había arrepentido de aceptar ayudarla.

—Porque eres un gran amigo y porque tengo que cerciorarme de que no sean en vano mis futuros intentos por conquistarlo. —respondió Rukia con una sonrisa.

—Y eso me beneficia en…

—En que Tatsuki se pondrá alegre cuando le regales los pases VIP para el concierto de SHiNee. —le recordó. Él la ayudaba y ella le regalaba esos boletos que había obtenido gracias a sus contactos en el mundo artístico. Aunque eso sí, ella le dio libertad de elegir ayudarla o no, pues jamás lo obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera.

Renji se puso de pie y respiró hondo para tomar valor. Se recordó que lo hacía por su querida Tatsuki… así y también por ayudar a su amiga.

El chico de cabello rojo comenzó a caminar a la mesa de Ichigo a paso rápido, pues a mal paso darle prisa. Se detuvo hasta quedar frente a él, sólo separados por la mesa.

Ichigo al sentir su presencia alzó el rostro y lo miró serio, pero sin enojo.

—¡Hola! —saludó Renji con una forzada sonrisa.

—Hola. —Ichigo respondió el saludo con confusión.

Renji volteó a ver a Rukia, quien le enseñó el pulgar y le sonrió, después volvió su vista a Ichigo.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó el de cabello naranja. Y Renji quiso que lo partiera un rayo para evitar la vergüenza que venía a continuación.

—Sabes. —empezó titubeante. ¡Rayos, como odiaba a Rukia! — Te he visto desde hace rato. —Ichigo se acomodó en la silla. Renji tragó grueso y le empezaron a sudar las manos. —Te me haces un chico interesante y atractivo. —soltó de golpe. —("Lo hago por Tatsuki, lo hago por Tastsuki") —repetía mentalmente. ¡Sí que odiaba a Rukia y su discurso yaoiyesco! (?)

—¿Estas insinuando que te gusto? —preguntó Ichigo sorprendido. Y Renji solamente asintió, estaba seguro que de lo nervioso, avergonzado y humillado que estaba sólo le saldría un hilo de voz.

—("Que se ponga de pie y me dé un golpe en la cara") —rogaba Renji, pues así confirmaría que no era gay y él se podría ir a su casa y encerrarse para no salir más.

Pero Ichigo mantuvo su rostro sereno.

—Siéntate por favor. —pidió el chico de cabello naranja señalando la silla junto a Renji.

Y Renji sintió que el alma se le escapaba. ¿Qué haría ahora?, él no era gay, ¿Y se le intentaba tomar la mano? ¿O besar? ¿ O llevarlo a un motel?, y el color se le fue del cuerpo.

El chico se sentó y puso sus brazos pegados a sus piernas, miró fijamente a Ichigo para no perderse detalle de sus movimientos y no lo tomara desprevenido.

A cierta distancia Rukia observaba con el corazón en la mano. Si Ichigo resultaba ser gay ¿Cómo carambas tendría una hija suya?, hizo la silla un poco hacia atrás para tener espacio y que pudiera correr hacia la mesa en la que estaban los dos hombres de llamativo cabello en caso de que Ichigo quisiera propasarse con su amigo.

El silencio incómodo que había entre los dos chicos fue cortado por Ichigo.

—Me da mucha pena. —dijo rascándose el cabello. —pero no comparto tus preferencias sexuales.

—¿Estás diciendo que no eres gay? —preguntó Renji.

—Sí, no soy gay. —dijo Ichigo un poco molesto, pero no quería crear escándalo en el lugar.

—¡Que alivio! —susurró Renji.

—¿Qué?

—No nada. —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. —en fin, no te quito más tu tiempo. —dijo poniéndose de pie. —Nos vemos—se despidió con la mano y a toda prisa salió del restaurante.

Ichigo quedó confundido por lo raro que era ese tipo pero deseó no volvérselo a encontrar.

Rukia alcanzó a su amigo en la esquina, donde lo abrazó alegre al enterarse que Ichigo no era gay.

—Te adoro Renji. —le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. —Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

Y bueno, al ver la sincera sonrisa de Rukia y el brillo de sus ojos, él estuvo de acuerdo en que no le importaba pasar vergüenzas. Además sabía que Rukia haría lo mismo por él.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Al dar la hora acordada el padre y el abuelo se presentaron ante Ichigo.

—Hola querido hijo. —saludó Isshin con una sonrisa.

—Ichigo. —habló serio el hombre que acompañaba a Isshin, de cabello negro hasta los hombros, y de semblante duro.

—Papá, abuelo ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —preguntó mientras ellos se sentaban.

—No sé porque te haces el tonto si ya lo sabes. —dijo el abuelo. —Eres mi único nieto varón y que quiero que me des un heredero.

—Yhwach, no seas tan exigente con Ichigo. —pidió Isshin. —yo también quiero nietos pero el muchacho elegirá a su debido tiempo a la que será su esposa.

Ichigo se sorprendió por las palabras de su padre.

—A su edad yo ya estaba casado. —mencionó el abuelo.

—Abuelo, ya les he dicho que por el momento no me interesa tener novia ni mucho menos casarme. —informó Ichigo serio.

—Un mes Ichigo, te daré un mes para que consigas esposa o yo mismo elegiré por ti. —sentenció el abuelo con dureza.

Ichigo bufó hastiado.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Después del restaurante Rukia fue a casa de su hermano. Después de comentar un poco sobre Momo, sentados en la sala, ella les contó que Ichigo no era gay y que necesitaba otro plan para conquistarlo.

—No pues no se me ocurre nada. —dijo Yoruichi.

—Necesito encontrar algo que le guste para llamar su atención.

—Su único interés son las plantas. —comentó Byakuya. —Dile de una especie nueva e ira hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario.

Era su hermana después de todo, así que la ayudaría un poco.

Rukia abrió los ojos por la alegría e inmediatamente comenzó a trazar un plan en su mente.

Después Byakuya manipuló digitalmente algunas fotos de orquídeas para que dieran la apariencia de ser una nueva especie.

—Úsalas bien. —le dijo a su hermana mientras le entregaba las fotos.

—Sí. —respondió ella.

Después se fue a su casa y le habló a Renji por teléfono, pues de nuevo necesitaba su ayuda. Porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría su hermano si le decía que necesitaba un afrodisíaco para su plan.

Renji aceptó ayudarla a conseguir lo que quería siempre y cuando Byakuya no se enterara.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Esa misma noche Ichigo tuvo en sus manos las fotos que mostraban una nueva clase de orquídeas y el mapa de su ubicación. Él no quiso perder tiempo y preparó todo para ir en su búsqueda al día siguiente.

Byakuya se sintió un poco culpable cuando él lo llamó emocionado para darle la buena noticia y solicitarle permiso para faltar al trabajo, pero se dijo que era por su hermana y que además no pasaría nada grave.

Esa noche tres personas no pudieron dormir por distintas razones.

Momo porque sentía la cama tan vacía y grande sin su esposo, porque el dolor por no tenerlo le oprimía el corazón.

Ichigo porque estaba ansioso de ir a esa isla y encontrar la rara flor. Sería un logro importante para su carrera.

Y Rukia porque estaba feliz al imaginarse con el vientre abultado. Porque estaba segura de que esta vez Ichigo caería ante sus encantos.

* * *

**Saludos y si pueden dejen un review.**


	7. Un hueso duro de roer

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC. AU.

La historia es una adaptación del Dorama **Bad Couple**.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

* * *

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Capítulo 7.- Un hueso duro de roer.**

Rukia se levantó muy temprano esa mañana, se bañó, se arregló y preparó las cosas que necesitaría para el viaje y para ejecutar el plan que había elaborado la noche anterior.

Primero pasó a casa de Renji para recoger aquel polvito en que tenía depositada su fe y luego manejó hasta el embarcadero de Karakura, donde tomó el pequeño Ferry que la llevaría a la Isla Mashiba.

El viaje a la isla duró casi una hora, estando ahí se encargó de poner en marcha los primeros pasos de su plan y enseguida regresó al embarcadero de Karakura para esperar a Ichigo.

El chico de cabello naranja llegó al mediodía y enseguida subió al ferry, seguido a una prudente distancia por Rukia, quien llevaba puesto un short de mezclilla, una blusa azul de manga larga, unas sandalias negras y una bolsa negra que llevaba cruzada.

Ichigo prefirió quedarse en cubierta para contemplar la tranquilidad que emanaba el mar y lo bello que resultaba observar las pequeñas islas cubiertas de vegetación de los alrededores. Escuchaba el ruido de las olas al chocar contra el barco y el revolotear de las gaviotas que bajaban para comer lo que los turistas le aventaban al mar cuando una risa llamó su atención. Volteó hacía su derecha y se quitó los lentes oscuros para ver mejor, se sorprendió al ver a poca distancia a Rukia dándole de comer a las aves.

Ella también volteó en ese momento y al verlo le sonrió y se acercó a él.

—¡Hola Ichigo! —le saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola. —respondió el saludo acomodando su mochila al hombro. —No creí que volveríamos a vernos. —dijo con sinceridad.

—Yo tampoco lo pensé. —mintió. —pero me alegra verte, ¿Qué haces aquí?¿no deberías estar dando clase? —fingió curiosidad.

—Estoy investigando sobre una nueva especie de orquídeas. —comentó él.

—Yo también estoy trabajando, busco inspiración para un nuevo reportaje y creí que estando en medio de un paisaje agradable la encontraría. —le sonrió.

Ichigo se quedó callado observándola y Rukia fingió pensar, pues de sobra sabía lo que haría.

—¡Oye! ¿Y si te acompaño? —Exclamó —quizá pueda inspirarme mejor viendo flores y la belleza de la isla. —Rukia esperaba que aceptara. —Además que creo disfrutaré mejor el viaje con compañía que sola.

—Pero tenemos que tomar otro bote, pues la flor está en una isla desierta. —le comentó.

—¿Pero volveremos hoy? —preguntó Rukia fingiendo inocencia y preocupación.

—Sí, no pienso pasar la noche en una isla desierta.

—Entonces no se diga más. —comentó con una sonrisa. —vayamos en busca de esa orquídea.

Ichigo sonrió ligeramente al ver la emoción de la chica, la consideraba un poco extraña pero buena persona. Y además no le parecía tan mala idea tener compañía en ese viaje.

Lo que restó del camino se la pasaron viendo el paisaje y Rukia de vez en cuando le preguntaba algo sobre plantas.

Al llegar a la isla Mashiba tomaron una pequeña embarcación que los llevaría a la isla donde supuestamente se localizaba la nueva especie de orquídea. El trayecto duró hora y media.

Rukia iba feliz, sonreía todo el tiempo, al principio por imaginarse el éxito de su misión, después por ver la maravilla de la naturaleza, el mar que cambiaba de tono conforme avanzaban, los distintos tonos de verde que la variedad de vegetación les daban a unas pequeñas islas, los sonidos de los pájaros…

Ichigo de vez en cuando la contemplaba sonreír.

Arribaron a la isla por el lado rocoso, Ichigo le tendió la mano a Rukia para ayudarla a bajar.

—Recuerde que tiene que venir por nosotros a las cuatro. —le dijo Ichigo al señor de la lancha, moreno y de cabello y ojos negros.

—Sí. —respondió el señor levantando su mano para despedirse. —me voy.

Rukia le guiñó un ojo y el señor hizo lo mismo, sonrió al recordar lo que ella le había pedido, no todos los días veía a una muchacha pidiendo semejante cosa.

La lancha se fue y Rukia e Ichigo comenzaron a subir la formación rocosa, que tenía varios metros de altura.

Varios minutos después Rukia ya no aguantaba más, sentía que el corazón se le salía del cuerpo, le dolía respirar y hasta caminar y el sol quemaba su piel, pues se le había olvidado llevar bloqueador. Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, Ichigo escuchó su quejido de cansancio y volteó a verla.

—Será mejor que te quedes aquí. —le dijo él. —ya estas cansada y tus zapatos no son adecuados. Yo iré hasta la cima y luego bajaré.

—Pero no me quiero quedar aquí sola. —señaló ella. —No estoy tan cansada, puedo seguir subiendo. —Ichigo la miró con preocupación, pues sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a esas actividades. —Te seguiré lo más lejos que pueda, si me cansó o me siento mal me detendré para no estorbarte. —agregó.

—Está bien. —le dijo él.

Ellos volvieron a caminar subiendo con cuidado por las rocas, de nuevo él caminaba hasta el frente, pues no tenía mucha dificultad para hacerlo.

—¡Ah! —gimoteaba Rukia sin aliento mientras subía las rocas. —¡Ah! —trataba de llamar a Ichigo que ya había llegado a la cima, pero su voz no salía.

Se detuvo para recuperar el aire y sus piernas empezaron a temblarle.

—Rukia apúrate.—le gritó Ichigo desde arriba y siguió su camino.

Ella suspiró cansada.

—Tratando de atrapar a este tipo terminaré muerta. —susurró antes de retomar su marcha.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró llegar a la cima, se dobló para tocar sus rodillas y respiró hondo. Ya no aguantaba su cuerpo, lo único que quería era acostarse en su cómoda cama.

Ichigo regresó por ella.

—Vamos. —le dijo extendiéndole la mano. Ella la tomó y él la guió por el terreno rocoso hasta el otro borde.

Desde ahí pudieron contemplar el paisaje, la playa que estaba abajo, el mar, las otras formaciones rocosas y lo grande que era la isla.

Ichigo buscó por los alrededores la flor, pero no la halló, después se sentó junto a Rukia a contemplar el mar y para descansar un rato.

—No creí que la isla fuera tan grande. —le comentó él.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Volver después. —respondió Ichigo. —quiero encontrar esa orquídea. —Rukia se sintió un poco culpable al ver el afán del chico, pero esa era la única manera de tener a su hija.

Como ya era tarde y habían caminado bastante, Ichigo sintió hambre, así que de su mochila sacó una pieza de pan envuelto en plástico.

—Toma. —le dijo a Rukia. Ella lo aceptó con gusto y de su bolsa sacó una pequeña charola con bolas de arroz y se la dio a él.

—Come. —le dijo ella. Él las aceptó con una sonrisa.

Después de comer decidieron que ya era hora de regresar, así que bajaron por el mismo lado que habían subido. Esta vez a Rukia le costó menos trabajo hacerlo.

Estaban a medio camino cuando distinguieron el bote atracado en el lugar de llegada.

—Ya llegó el bote. —comentó Ichigo deteniéndose, Rukia se paró junto a él.

—Sí. —respondió sonriendo. —Oye pero ya se está yendo. —agregó con tono de sorpresa al ver que el bote comenzó a virar.

Ichigo miró su reloj, apenas eran las tres y media.

—Pero todavía no es la hora. —comentó preocupado.

—Pues ve a ver si lo alcanzas. —le indicó Rukia. Ichigo la vio afligida, supuso que estaría angustiada ante la posibilidad de quedarse en esa isla.

Él comenzó a descender llamando a gritos al señor del barco para que se detuviera. Cuando él dio la media vuelta Rukia quitó la cara de preocupación y sonrió triunfante, sin embargo también comenzó a gritar llamando al señor del bote fingiendo desesperación.

Pero todos sus gritos fueron inútiles ya que el señor del bote, aunque los escuchó llamarlo, no dio la vuelta para regresar por ellos. Ellos vieron desde las piedras como la lancha se perdía en el horizonte haciéndose cada vez más pequeña a su vista.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Rukia afligida volteando a verlo.

—Cálmate. —le pidió Ichigo. —todavía podemos llamar a otro bote. —le dijo con tranquilidad y sacó su celular de la mochila. —No hay señal. —le informó contrariado.

Rukia sacó su celular.

—El mío tampoco tiene señal. —dijo tratando de parecer decepcionada. —qué mala suerte que la isla en la que se encuentran las orquídeas no tenga señal. —comentó reprimiendo la risa. ¡Sí que era un genio!

—No sé qué podemos hacer ahora. —Ichigo estaba afligido, pues los botes no frecuentaban ese lugar y le preocupaba que la noche los agarrara ahí, en esa isla sin comida, agua, techo bajo que cobijarse y resguardarse del frío.

Se culpaba por haber arrastrado a Rukia a esa situación. Volteó a verla, ella contemplaba el horizonte, su cara reflejaba seriedad y tranquilidad, pero él intuía que ella sólo trataba de no parecer angustiada, pues de sobra sabía, al menos así lo creía él, que en realidad tenía miedo y angustia por la situación en la que estaban.

Rukia volteó a verlo y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

—Creo que lo mejor será caminar hasta la playa. —le comentó. —ahí podremos buscar comida y leña para hacer una fogata para llamar la atención de algún barco que pueda pasar.

Ichigo aceptó la idea y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la playa. Él caminaba afligido pensando cómo salir de ahí, ella caminaba detrás suyo muy contenta.

Cuando llegaron a la playa vieron a lo lejos algunos bultos, así que se apresuraron a acercarse a ellos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Rukia intrigada.

—No sé. —respondió Ichigo y se agachó para quitar la envoltura de plástico negra. El primer bulto contenía unas mantas, el segundo una tienda de campaña y unas sillas que se doblaban y el tercero una nevera de plástico con comida y bebidas.

Los dos se sorprendieron, pero Rukia puso cara de indignación y puso sus manos en la cadera.

—Primero dejas ir el barco, ahora encontramos una tienda de campaña y comida. Qué bien planeado tenías todo. —le reprochó Rukia. —Seguramente me trajiste aquí con la intención de aprovecharte de mí. —comentó ella.

—Pero yo no sabía nada de esto. —se defendió de la acusación. Rukia sintió pena al ver su expresión de angustia y temor.

—Entonces ¿porque están estas cosas aquí?

Ichigo pensó unos minutos una buena respuesta, pues no quería quedar como un pervertido ante ella.

—Seguramente pertenecen a los pescadores, algunos suelen practicar pesca nocturna. —lo último lo dijo con duda, pero fue lo único que se le ocurría para justificar la tienda de campaña.

Rukia relajó su semblante.

—Sí, tienes razón. —le dijo con una sonrisa. —seguramente son de algunos pescadores, lo bueno es que tuvimos suerte de encontrar las cosas y no moriremos de hambre o frío. —Ichigo también se relajó y suspiró aliviado.

—("De verdad que este chico es muy inocente") —pensó Rukia mientras le sonreía. —deberíamos de armar la tienda y encender la fogata. —propuso Rukia.

—Sí. —respondió Ichigo poniéndose de pie.

Ichigo armó la tienda de campaña con ayuda de Rukia y luego hizo la fogata, Rukia sacó de la nevera unos camotes y los puso a asar.

En lo que esperaban, Ichigo buscaba señal para el teléfono, caminó hasta unas rocas y se subió en ellas, pero por desgracia su teléfono no agarró señal. Decepcionado se sentó en ellas, como ya era tarde el oleaje ya era más fuerte, por lo que a veces el agua al chocar contra las piedras lo salpicaba un poco.

Él cerró los ojos y recargó su espalda en una piedra para disfrutar el sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas y la brisa marina. Sintió a Rukia sentarse a su lado, pero no abrió los ojos.

Ella lo contemplaba fijamente. Una idea le cruzó por la cabeza. Era su oportunidad, lo besaría aprovechando su descuido y luego una cosa llevaría a otra.

Giró su torso hacía él y lentamente se inclinó hacia su rostro, pero cuando ya estaba muy cerca de probar sus labios, una gran ola chocó contra las piedras y los mojó, no fue suficiente para empaparlos, pero sí para evitar que Rukia cumpliera su cometido pues ella tuvo que apartarse de Ichigo y él abrió los ojos.

—Es mejor que nos movamos de aquí o pescaremos un resfriado. —comentó Ichigo.

—Sí. —dijo Rukia con frustración. —Iré a ver si ya están los camotes. —Se levantó rápido y fue hacía la fogata.

Retiró los camotes del fuego y los puso en un pequeño traste que acomodó en la sábana que había tendido en la arena.

Aprovechó que Ichigo entró a la tienda para guardar su celular, y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un sobre con un polvo blanco, el cual se lo espolvoreó en un orificio que le hizo a uno de los camotes.

Sonrió al recordar las palabras de Renji sobre que ese era un potente afrodisiaco al cual ni siquiera alguien como Ichigo podría resistirse.

—Ojala funcione. —susurró Rukia mientras volví a depositar el camote en el traste, junto a los otros.

Ichigo salió de la tienda y se sentó frente a ella.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó desanimado. —si no fuera por mí no estarías en esta situación.

—No te preocupes. —le respondió ella. —no es tan malo. —lo animó. Él se sintió un poco mejor.

Rukia tomó el camote preparado y se lo ofreció.

—Toma, seguramente ya tienes hambre.

—Gracias. —le dijo tomando el alimento.

Ella veía expectante como él se llevaba el alimento a su boca cuando unos ruidos extraños los hicieron voltear hacia un costado.

Era un pequeño jabalí que estaba a unos siete metros de ellos. Ichigo dejó caer el camote y se puso de pie en un brinco, Rukia lo imitó, se alejaron asustados y corriendo al ver que el animal caminaba hacia ellos, lo bueno fue que se detuvo al olfatear el aroma de los camotes. Comenzó a comérselos ante la mirada de sorpresa de los chicos.

—¡Ah! —gritó Rukia con pánico. —¡Mis camotes!¡Mis camotes! —empezó a gritar con desesperación dando saltos en su lugar.

No podía permitir que ese animal se comiera el camote que era para Ichigo. Él no entendía porque Rukia se preocupaba tanto por esos camotes, era cierto que tenía hambre pero tampoco era para desesperarse de esa forma.

Rukia buscó en la arena y encontró unas piedras.

—¡Jabalí tonto! —gritó mientras le arrojaba una piedra, que no acertó. —No te comas eso. —volvió a lanzarle una piedra, esta vez le dio en las patas y el jabalí salió corriendo.

Al ver que el jabalí se fue Rukia corrió hasta la sábana, sólo para comprobar que ya no quedaba ningún camote.

—¡Se comió el camote! —exclamó ella con pesar.

—Hay más en la nevera. —le dijo Ichigo.

—¡Ese camote era importante! —le gritó a Ichigo quien la vio con confusión. —Digo, no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder la comida. —suavizó su tono de voz. —estamos en esta isla desierta y no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí.

Después asaron otros camotes pero ya no tuvo oportunidad de preparar uno con esos polvos que le había dado Renji.

Así llegó la noche y ellos se sentaron frente a la fogata para calentarse un poco, ya el viento soplaba y la temperatura estaba bajando.

Ichigo vio frotarse las manos a Rukia, ella era delgada y pequeña así que suposo tendría frío, por lo que se quitó la chamarra negra y se la dio a ella.

—Gracias. —le sonrió sinceramente.

—De..nada. —se puso un poco nervioso.

—Pero ¿tú no tienes frío? —preguntó ella. Él negó con la cabeza. —De todas formas será mejor que nos acerquemos más para darnos calor. —dijo ella y se acercó más a él.

Comenzaron a platicar de varias cosas concernientes a sus respectivos trabajos. Mientras él le contaba sobre una de las propiedades de una planta, ella recargó la cabeza en su brazo.

Él se puso nervioso, y Rukia se dio cuenta. Así que ella se acercó más a él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y puso su mano sobre su pierna.

—("¿Pero por qué no ha hecho nada?") —se preguntó ella, pues Ichigo seguía sin mover un músculo.

Rukia comprendió que él no iniciaría nada, así que ella tendría ser la que tomara el sartén por el mango. Se separó un poco de él y volteó a verlo, él miraba el mar, aunque su cara denotaba tensión.

—Ichigo. —susurró su nombre de manera sensual, él bajo la cara y la vista para verla. Rukia se elevó un poco para acercarse a su rostro, él sólo observaba sin saber que hacer pues estaba nervioso.

Se debatía entre acortar la distancia o no, después de todo no quería aprovecharse de la situación, pero optó por permanecer estático, siendo Rukia la encargada de acortar la distancia.

Pero la suerte ese día no estaba de parte de Rukia, pues unos chillidos de animal se escucharon en ese instante. Los dos voltearon y se espantaron de ver al jabalí de la tarde parado frente a ellos.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Mientras tanto a miles de kilómetros de ahí, en la ciudad de Londres, un hombre rubio y apuesto bajaba del escenario, pues acababa de dar un exitoso concierto en uno de los estadios más importantes de esa ciudad.

Todavía se escuchaban los gritos de sus fans llamándolo, pero ya no saldría a cantar. Su personal enseguida se encargó de proporcionarle una toalla para que se secara el sudor y de darle una botella de agua.

Un hombre alto, moreno y de lentes se colocó junto a él mientras caminaban hacia los camerinos.

—Kisuke en el camerino te está esperando alguien. —le informó el hombre.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó el rubio de forma apática.

—Kirio.

Entonces el cambió de semblante y sonrió, ella era una vieja amiga.

Urahara entró al camerino y encontró a una bella mujer sentada en uno de los sillones.

—Hola Kirio, cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó sentándose frente a ella.

—Seré breve y directa. —respondió ella con una sonrisa. —quiero que participes en el desfile del lanzamiento de mi línea de ropa.

Urahara se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Hace tiempo que no modelo. —hizo una breve pausa. —pero podría hacer una excepción si cumples con una condición. —sonrió de manera juguetona.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó Kirio.

—Que Yoruichi Shihoin también participe en la pasarela. —Kirio vio en sus ojos un brillo extraño.

—Considéralo hecho. —dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Saludos y si pueden dejen un review.**


	8. La jugada de Rukia

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC. AU.

La historia es una adaptación del Dorama **Bad Couple**.

* * *

**Muchas gracias: Phantom Claire:** Hola muchas gracias por comentar, y tienes razón Ichigo es muy ingenuo, ya verás en este capítulo que tanto, **Maxuel95:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y sí Rukia no pudo besar a Ichigo pero no se dará por vencida tan fácil, **Minako-sama13:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, lamentablemente Momo tiene poca autoestima y cree que sin su esposo a su lado no podrá salir adelante, **HOTARU SATURN BLACK:** Gracias por comentar, Lo de Yoruichi y Urahara se verá más adelante pero sí, habrá por ahí más de un ojo morado XD, **Estephanie Za:** Gracias por leer, Rukia es muy terca y aún tiene un plan bajo la manga, seguirá insistiendo hasta que caiga Ichigo XD, **Shaolin17:** Muchas gracias por comentar, **Rukia inlove:** Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo, y lo de Urahara se sabrá más adelante, **ichiruki4ever.n.m:** Gracias por comentar.

* * *

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Capítulo 8.- La jugada de Rukia.**

La oscuridad se había apoderado del firmamento y un viento frío soplaba en la isla, sin embargo Ichigo estaba sudando y sentía mucho calor, Rukia estaba por besarlo y él no sabía cómo actuar, afortunadamente un ruido los interrumpió.

Retiró sus palabras al ver que frente a ellos estaba el jabalí de la tarde y se veía molesto.

Ellos se pararon y trataron de huir del jabalí que ya corría hacía ellos, pero Ichigo en un descuido se tropezó y cayó a la arena. Rukia se paró en seco para verlo caer.

El jabalí entonces se dirigió a Ichigo, quien se limitó a observar estático como su vida corría peligro. Rukia al darse cuenta abrió los ojos espantada.

—("Debo protegerlo"). —pensó mientras corría hacia el jabalí. —("él tiene los mejores espermas de Karakura")

No podía permitir que él animal lo lastimara y lo dejara imposibilitado para tener hijos, así que se atravesó entre el jabalí e Ichigo.

Rukia agarró al jabalí de las orejas y comenzó a forcejear. El animal no era adulto pero tenía la suficiente fuerza para lastimarla, así que le dio un golpe con la trompa y la hizo caer a la arena.

Para ese momento Ichigo ya corría hacia ellos con una rama ardiendo, que había tomado de la fogata, y logró espantar al jabalí.

—Rukia. —dijo tirando la rama al suelo y acercándose a ella. Le pasó el brazo por debajo del cuello y la levantó un poco. —Rukia. —le habló de nuevo, pues ella no despertaba. Estaba asustado.

—Soy tu salvadora. —murmuró Rukia sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Te salvé la vida, no lo olvides. —dijo sonriendo y abriendo lentamente sus luceros violetas.

Ichigo rió, ni en ese estado perdía el buen humor.

—Te llevaré a adentro para que descanses. —le indicó el chico al momento que la levantaba en brazos. Ella no puso objeción alguna, pues se sentía cansada.

La depositó sobre unas mantas y la tapó, luego salió para buscar un poco de agua para limpiar la cara de Rukia, pues por la caída se había manchado de tierra.

—Tendría que estar engendrando a mi hija y no aquí acostada. —susurró Rukia frustrada, pues estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera le quedaban ganas de levantarse.

Ichigo entró a la tienda y se sentó al lado de ella, metió una toalla en el traste con agua que llevaba en la mano y comenzó a limpiar la cara de Rukia con cuidado.

Ella sólo se le quedó viendo, pues ese era un gesto muy lindo que casi nadie había tenido con ella.

—No sabía que tenías tanta fuerza. —comentó el chico mientras limpiaba la frente de Rukia. —Estaba sorprendido cuando vi que te enfrentaste al jabalí.

Rukia sonrió.

—Creo que fue la adrenalina del momento. —contestó. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Ichigo la vio con ternura y admiración.

—Eres una chica muy valiente. —susurró mientras seguía limpiando su rostro.

Esa noche Ichigo durmió sentado en un rincón de la tienda.

La mañana siguiente el bote llegó a recogerlos, el señor se excusó diciendo que había entendido mal las indicaciones.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Por la tarde Rukia fue a ver a Byakuya y Yoruichi para contarles lo sucedido.

Y al igual que pasó con Renji cuando se lo contó, Yoruichi se soltó a las carcajadas, hasta Byakuya sonrió.

—Creo que alguien allá arriba conspira en mi contra. —dijo Rukia haciendo un mohín y cruzando los brazos.

—Lo que pasa es que él es un buen chico. —comentó Byakuya. —En el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo jamás lo he visto enredado en algún tipo de lio.

—Sí, yo creo que es el chico perfecto. —señaló Yoruichi. —deberías arriesgarte y casarte con él.

Byakuya no lo expresó pero concordaba con su esposa. Años atrás él actuaba como un hermano celoso y sobreprotector que valiéndose de su carácter atemorizaba a los pretendientes de su hermana. La mayoría de sus novios no le caía bien y siempre les hallaba defectos.

Pero ahora era distinto pues deseaba que su hermana se casara con un buen hombre que la hiciera feliz, y aunque Ichigo era menor que ella, lo conocía bien y estaba seguro de sus fuertes valores morales.

—Ya te dije que no quiero casarme, sólo deseo tener un hijo.

—Está bien Rukia. —dijo Byakuya. —sólo ten cuidado de no salir lastimada ni de lastimar a Ichigo en el proceso. —su hermana asintió.

Pero si su hermana era feliz con esa decisión, él no se opondría, lo que estaba bien para ella, para él también. Además que sabía de la terquedad de Rukia y cuando ella se proponía algo no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo está Momo? —preguntó Rukia preocupada.

—Pues ayer la vi muy deprimida, hoy la vi más tranquila y volvió a la rutina de siempre, sin embargo no ha querido hablar conmigo de lo que pasó con Sosuke. —platicó la morena.

—Pues yo creo que a Momo le duele mucho hablar de esta situación. —comentó Rukia. —Ya sólo nos queda apoyarla y esperar a que ella nos quiera contar algo.

—Sí. —respondió Yoruichi.

—¡Tía! —gritó Sayumi emocionada al salir de su cuarto y ver a Rukia.

Enseguida corrió hacia ella y le saltó encima para abrazarla.

—Mi niña preciosa. —exclamó feliz Rukia mientras abrazaba a su sobrina, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y la sentó junto a ella. —Oye que bonita pulsera. —le dijo a su sobrina, quien tenía una pulsera de cuentas de plástico blancas y moradas.

—Me la compré en la escuela. —dijo y luego salió corriendo para su cuarto, pues estaba viendo una de sus caricaturas preferidas.

Yoruichi pensó en que hablaría con ella más tarde, pues el dinero que le daba era para que se comprara algo de comer.

Rukia siguió conversando con su familia.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Mientras tanto Momo se estaba arreglando frente al espejo de su habitación. Llevaba el cabello recogido con un moño sujetado con una pieza de tela de color rosa, que combinaba con la falda que llevaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, su blusa era de mangas tres cuartos en color blanco, de cuello redondo y un poco holgada. Sus zapatos eran color negro y sin tacones.

Su maquillaje era ligero, sólo una tenue sombra rosa en los parpados y brillo en los labios. Suspiró mientras se alisaba los mechones de cabello que tenía en ambos lados de su rostro.

Desde que se casó con Sosuke poco a poco dejó de arreglarse como antes, pues primero no le daba tiempo entre atender al niño, a su marido y los quehaceres del hogar, después cuando su hijo creció ya no lo veía necesario.

Pero Sosuke jamás mostró molestia ante su aspecto, siempre le había dicho que la amaba por cómo era y no por cómo se veía. Una pequeña lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla ante ese recuerdo.

Dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador.

Pensó que de haber procurado más su imagen su esposo no se hubiera fijado en otra mujer. Limpió suavemente el salado líquido mientras se culpaba de no haberse mantenido bella para su esposo.

—Mamá, mamá. —Daisuke entró gritando al cuarto. —¿Hoy va a venir papá? —preguntó a su madre, quien lo volteó a ver.

—Sí amor. —le respondió con dulzura mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la playera.—Hoy va a venir papá, así que recíbelo con una sonrisa, dile cuanto lo quieres y muéstrale tus calificaciones de la escuela. —le revolvió un poco el cabello.

Ella le había hablado en la mañana a su esposo para pedirle que fuera a la casa pues tenía que hablar con él. Sosuke pensando que por fin le daría el divorcio aceptó ir.

—Sí. —dijo contento. —¿Pero por qué no ha venido estos días? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es que fue a un seminario de medicina. —contestó la mamá.

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse.

—¡Ya llegó papá! —gritó emocionado el niño y salió corriendo para recibirlo.

Sosuke lo cargó y Daisuke lo abrazó. Después lo bajó y le revolvió el cabello.

—¿Cómo te fue en el seminario? —preguntó el niño. Sosuke miró a Momo que llegaba a la sala y luego vio a su hijo.

—Me fue bien. —respondió. Por lo pronto seguiría la mentira de su esposa.

—Ahora vayan a lavarse las manos para comer. —indicó Momo.

Daisuke fue al baño para hacer lo que le indicó su mamá. Pero Sosuke se quedó viendo a Momo serio.

—Hablaremos después, ahora por favor actúa como si nada para no preocupar a Daisuke. —se adelantó a hablar Momo sospechando que su esposo protestaría.

Sólo por su hijo Sosuke aceptó quedarse a comer con ellos, ya que lo menos que quería era esperanzar a ella acerca de que su relación tuviera arreglo.

Cuando Sosuke fue a lavarse las manos, ella suspiró hondo.

Le dolió volver a verlo, porque recordó lo acontecido aquella noche, quería llorar y gritarle, saber por qué le había hecho eso. Pero también quería pedirle que no la dejara, que no dejara a su familia.

Por eso lo había llamado, para recordarle la bonita familia que tenía, lo mucho que su hijo lo quería, lo mucho que los dos lo necesitaban.

Los dos hombres se sentaron a la mesa, esta vez Daisuke se sentó junto a su papá, pues lo había extrañado a pesar que no lo había visto sólo dos días.

—Está tarde comeremos la sopa favorita de papá. —dijo Momo alegre mientras depositaba la cacerola en medio de la mesa.

Sosuke no dijo nada y comió en silencio, de vez en cuando le preguntaba algo a su hijo, pero para ella no tuvo palabras.

Después de comer Sosuke se puso a ayudar a su hijo con la tarea, casi nunca lo hacía, pero el remordimiento por dejarlo lo obligaba a hacerlo.

Momo lavaba los trastes, se sentía triste, pero se animó a ser fuerte y olvidar todo, actuaría frente a su esposo como si nada hubiera pasado, ella lo perdonaría y volverían a ser una familia.

Cuando terminó de lavar los trastes se dio cuenta de que su esposo ya no estaba con su hijo, así que le pidió a Daisuke que se fuera a su cuarto, para que no pudiera escuchar nada en caso de que ellos subieran la voz, y luego entró a su habitación.

Sosuke estaba adentro guardando más ropa en una maleta.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —preguntó preocupada Momo a espaldas de su esposo.

Al escucharla él cerró la maleta, la dejó en el piso y se sentó en la cama para verla.

—¿Qué tienes que decirme? —no quiso responder a algo que era obvio.

Momo caminó hasta quedar de frente a Sosuke.

—Sosuke no hagas esto. —le pidió con rostro afligido. —¿Hice algo malo?

—No. —respondió él sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Pues era cierto, ella era buena esposa, buena madre, lo trataba bien, simplemente la rutina se había encargado de abrir una brecha entre ellos.

—Entonces quédate conmigo. —Momo estaba angustiada.

—No puedo hacerlo, ya te dije que puedes quedarte con la casa y con Daisuke ¿qué más quieres? —preguntó él.

Momo desesperada se arrodilló junto a él y le tomó de las manos.

—No seas así, no te vayas, quédate a vivir con Daisuke y conmigo. —Momo no pudo contener el llanto. —Yo te perdonaré, olvidaré todo, jamás te reprocharé nada. —alzó la voz angustiada.

Sosuke se sentía mal al verla así, pero no quería dar marcha atrás en su decisión. Se puso de pie y también la levantó a ella, no quería ver que se humillara ante él.

—Lo siento Momo. —dijo soltando sus manos.

—Por favor. —volvió a rogar Momo. —No tengo el valor para mantenerme viva sin ti. —le confesó. —tendré que salir a trabajar y tengo miedo, no podré hacerlo. —Momo lo abrazó con desesperación. —no me dejes sola. —lloró en su pecho.

Sosuke la alejó de él.

—Tienes que ser fuerte por tu hijo. —le dijo él. —yo ya no puedo seguir a tu lado.

Él tomó su maleta y caminó hacia la puerta. Claro que siempre la apoyaría, pues era la madre de su hijo, pero no se quedaría con ella sólo por su miedo a estar sola.

Momo se aterró al verlo salir por la puerta. ¿Qué haría sin él? no sabía trabajar, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que terminó la carrera, ya no estaba actualizada.

Corrió hacia su esposo y lo agarró del brazo.

—No te vayas por favor, no te vayas. —le volvió a implorar, pero él se zafó de su agarre y sin mirar atrás salió de la que hasta ese momento era su casa.

Cuando la escuchó llorar quiso darse la vuelta y quedarse con ella. Pero sabía que hacerlo sólo por compasión acarrearía muchos problemas, además de que estaba seguro que no podría terminar su relación con Rangiku, ella ejercía en él un encanto misterioso, con ella se sentía vivo.

Momo se deshizo en llanto sobre su cama, le dolía mucho el pecho, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos su dolor, pero optó por morder la almohada para que Daisuke no la escuchara.

Pero al llegar la hora de la cena, volvió a ponerse una máscara, volvió a actuar como la esposa y madre feliz frente a su hijo, y de nuevo evitó decirle la verdad al niño.

Así fueron los siguiente dos días.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Un joven de cabello naranja se encontraba dentro del salón que ocupaba en la universidad. Era un aula sólo destinada para él, que usaba cuando no tenía clases o cuando no iba al invernadero.

La habitación era amplia, bien iluminada y ventilada. Su escritorio se encontraba delante de la gran ventana corrediza que tenía vista al patio de atrás de la facultad, en la pared del lado derecho estaba la puerta de madera que conducía al corredor, a corta distancia de esta se localizaba una mesa de laboratorio en la que había un microscopio, varios documentos, varias muestras de plantas y algunos instrumentos para experimentos.

Al frente y hacia el lado izquierdo del escritorio se hallaba una pequeña salita, consistente en dos sillones de dos lugares y en medio de ellos una mesita de madera, la cual tenía en el centro una maceta con una planta de hojas verdes.

Ichigo sentado tras su escritorio escribía los avances de su reporte en la laptop, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano ya que no podía concentrarse.

Descansó su espalda en el respaldo del asiento acolchonado y revestido de cuero negro y miró hacia el techo con los brazos apoyados en la silla.

Habían pasado dos días desde su aventura con Rukia y en los cuales no se habían comunicado. No podía dejar de pensar en lo valiente que había sido arriesgando su vida por él. E Ichigo se reprochaba que no le hubiera agradecido como se debía a la chica, sólo se habían despedido normalmente al llegar al embarcadero.

Pensó una forma para quitarse esa culpa que sentía, después de unos minutos la respuesta llegó a él.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Rukia se encontraba en su oficina seleccionando los reportajes para la semana. Renji tocó dos veces a la puerta y luego entró a la oficina.

—Nos contactaron de la oficina de Kirio Hikifune. —le comentó Renji sentándose frente a ella. Rukia levantó la vista de los papeles y la fijo en el chico.

Cuando no estaba Rukia, Renji se quedaba a cargo de la revista y de tomar las decisiones que considerara pertinentes.

—¿Y qué querían? —preguntó con curiosidad, pues la mujer era una de las más reconocidas diseñadoras de ropa y conocida también por llevarse con muy famosos artistas.

Renji sonrió.

—Quiere que "Corazón de mujer" cubra su desfile de modas y la fiesta que darán después. —le informó muy animado.

—Y por supuesto dijiste que sí. —Rukia sabía que era una muy buena oportunidad para incrementar su popularidad y sus ventas.

—Estaría loco si me hubiera negado. —Respondió el chico sonriendo. Rukia también sonrió.—¿Y a que no adivinas quien será la estrella del desfile? —preguntó emocionado.

—Ni idea. —respondió ella.

—Pues Kisuke Urahara. —Informó de lo más contento.

Rukia trató de mantener la sonrisa, aunque sabía que se avecinaban problemas.

En ese momento el celular de Rukia sonó. Renji se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Por cierto, los resultados dicen que no tengo problemas de esterilidad. —dijo Renji viéndola divertido, luego salió de la habitación.

Rukia contestó el celular mientras aguantaba la risa.

—Sí, diga.

—Hola Rukia. —Saludó Ichigo.

Ella se sorprendió de que él le llamara primero.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo sigues? —preguntó él, pues todavía estaba preocupado por el golpe que ella se llevó.

—Estoy bien, no fue nada grave, sólo me quedó un pequeño moretón.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? —preguntó el chico.

—No. —respondió ella.

—Entonces ¿podrías acompañarme a un jardín botánico?

Ichigo necesitaba ir por unas muestras, y que mejor compañía que la chica, además con eso podía saldar su deuda.

Rukia se tapó la boca para no gritar emocionada, el chico le estaba poniendo las cosas más fáciles.

—Sí claro. —respondió Rukia tratando de sonar indiferente.

Después se pusieron de acuerdo en la hora y lugar para verse.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

La mañana siguiente Rukia se despertó muy temprano para hacer su ritual de belleza. Se colocó una mascarilla facial para exfoliar, también se puso una crema reparadora para el cabello.

Mientras esperaba a que hicieran efecto, aprovechó para depilarse las piernas con la crema especial y buscar la ropa que utilizaría. Después se metió a bañar.

Una vez seca se untó crema en el cuerpo y luego se puso la lencería, era un sexi coordinado en negro con rosa, declinó los pantalones y optó por una falda negra hasta arriba de las rodillas con abertura atrás, una blusa de cuello en "v" con botones al frente en color azul cielo y sandalias de meter en tono negro con pedrería fina.

Claro, todo tenía que ser fácil de quitar o de poner.

Salió de la casa con la esperanza de que esta vez si pudiera seducir a Ichigo.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

El recorrido en auto duró dos horas, pues el jardín botánico estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Rukia se maravilló de ver tanta vegetación junta, del contraste que hacían los tonos verdes con aquellos vivos colores como el rosa, rojo, amarillo…, también sonrió al ver las pequeñas y bellas mariposas que revoloteaban cerca de las flores.

Ichigo de vez en cuando se le quedaba viendo absorto en su sonrisa y sus ojos, pero cuando se daba cuenta se reprochaba por sus pensamientos, porque ella era simplemente una amiga y porque él no tenía interés en nada que no fuera su trabajo.

—¡Qué bellas flores! —exclamó Rukia al observar unas campanillas azules.

—Sí, pero que su belleza no te engañe. —comentó Ichigo parándose a su lado. —Algunas flores son letales pues de ellas se puede obtener veneno. —Rukia lo miró invitándolo a continuar. — El **curare**, que se extrae de diversas plantas, lo usaban los indígenas del Amazonas para impregnar sus dardos y paralizar a sus presas y enemigos. El **beleño blanco**, por su parte, más conocido como **flor de la muerte**, es diez veces más letal que la mordedura de una cobra*.—Rukia lo miraba sorprendida. —Con todo, la ponzoña natural más poderosa es la **ricina**. Este alcaloide, que se obtiene de las semillas del ricino, _Ricinus communis_, impide a las células sintetizar proteínas. En semejante situación, estas optan por suicidarse mediante un proceso conocido como apoptosis*.—agregó Ichigo con una sonrisa. A él le gustaba mucho hablar sobre el maravilloso mundo de la botánica.

—Vaya que interesante. —comentó Rukia con sinceridad. Ella había notado como el rostro de Ichigo había cambiado radicalmente cuando comenzó hablar de las plantas, su semblante se había relajada y sus ojos brillaron. Por primera vez le agradó ver el amor con el que se refería a las plantas, pues esta vez no la había excluido, sino que había compartido con ella.

Más tarde fueron a comer antes de emprender su marcha de regreso a Karakura.

La señora que atendía el local les llevó el pescado que había pedido Rukia, pues había escuchado que era un buen afrodisiaco, una jarra con agua y una botella de sake.

—Cómo vas a manejar tú no puedes beber. —comentó Rukia quitándole la botella de sake a Ichigo. —tu toma agua.

—Está bien. —comentó resignado sirviéndose al agua. —pero tú tampoco bebas mucho. —le pidió.

—No te preocupes por mí, tengo resistencia al alcohol. —respondió con una sonrisa, recordando la "travesura" que había planeado. Se sirvió un vaso de sake y se lo tomó.

—Arg. —Hizo una mueca por el sabor fuerte de la bebida.

La comida transcurrió amena, pues ellos ya platicaban normalmente, aunque él se preocupó al ver que Rukia tomaba mucho, ya se había acabado una botella entera.

La señora bajita y de unos sesenta años, les llevó una bandeja con camarones y otra botella de sake.

—¡Oh señora! —exclamó Rukia alegre y arrastrando un poco la lengua. —trajiste alcohol. —Ella enseguida agarró la botella y se sirvió más. —Shaalud. —le dijo a Ichigo chocando sus vasos.

—Oye ¿no crees que ya bebiste suficiente? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Nop. —respondió ella sonriendo y bebiendo.

La señora la veía muy confusa y sorprendida, esa chica sí que estaba loca pues ¿Cómo se había emborrachado con agua?

Después de pedir la comida, Rukia se excusó con que iba al baño para hablar con la señora y pedirle que llenara una botella de sake con agua, y que hiciera lo mismo cada vez que pidiera esa bebida. La señora se extrañó de tan raro pedido, pero mientras pagara no había problema.

Como la señora seguía de pie junto a ellos, pues no salía del asombro de ver a Rukia actuar como borracha, ella tuvo que hacerle una seña con los ojos para que se fuera.

Después Ichigo se levantó al baño y Rukia aprovechó para ponerle en su vaso de agua un poco del polvo que le había dado Renji. Se encargó de revolverlo muy bien para que no se notara.

Ichigo regresó y bebió del vaso, sin imaginar lo que le sucedería después. Rukia río triunfante, esa noche no se le escaparía Ichigo.

—Ya es hora de irnos. —anunció Ichigo poniéndose de pie. Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde y no quería llegar de noche a Karakura, además quería evitar que Rukia siguiera bebiendo.

Rukia no se opuso pero se levantó tambaleante, por lo que Ichigo le pasó un brazo por cintura para ayudarla a caminar, con dificultad Ichigo llevó a Rukia de vuelta al coche, pues ella personificaba muy bien el papel de alguien ebria.

Ya en el carro ella se hizo la dormida, aunque de vez en cuando miraba el camino en busca de un hotel. Cuando vio el letrero de uno cerca entonces comenzó a fingir tener arcadas.

—Detente, detente aquí. —pidió desesperada Rukia.

Ichigo buscó un lugar para estacionarse y detuvo el carro. Rukia enseguida abrió la puerta y salió del carro, caminó un poco y se arrodilló en la arena, de nueva cuenta fingiendo querer vomitar.

—No me siento bien. —le comentó a Ichigo cuando se paró a su lado, agarrándose el estómago con una mano. —lo mejor será que busquemos un lugar para descansar.

—Pero ya va a oscurecer. —dijo él mirando al cielo. —además aquí no hay donde. —le dijo viéndola.

Ella se puso de pie y buscó alrededor.

—Mira, ahí hay un hotel. —dijo ella señalando un bonito hotel ubicado en la cima de una colina a unos metros de donde se habían estacionado.

—No yo creo que mejor descansas en el auto. —dijo Ichigo.

—Está bien. —respondió ella, pero cuando terminó la frase se desmayó, Ichigo actuó rápido y la logró sostener.

Ichigo al ver el estado de Rukia no le quedó más remedio que cargarla y llevarla hasta el hotel.

—("Soy un genio") —pensaba Rukia mientras iba en los brazos de Ichigo, reprimió una sonrisa para no descubrir su falso desmayo ante el chico.

Ichigo llevó a Rukia hasta la habitación, cuando él no miraba Rukia aprovechó para desabotonarse un poco la blusa, así que cuando él la depositó en la cama la blusa se abrió dejando ver un poco de su brassier.

Ichigo corrió al baño a lavarse la cara, pero seguía recordando la escena, también lo cerca que había estado de besarla la otra noche en la isla.

Entonces un dolor en su entrepierna apareció. Ichigo bajó la vista asustado. Eso no le podía estar pasando en ese momento y menos con esa chica dormida en la cama.

Respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse. Pensó que lo mejor era tomar aire fresco así que salió de la habitación para ir a la terraza, pero al pasar frente a la cama vio a Rukia dormida de lado, la blusa ya la tenía más abierta por lo que se le veían más los senos, además la falda se le había subido y él podía admirar aquellas piernas blancas bien torneadas.

En realidad esa chica era bella.

Y de nuevo Ichigo sufrió de otra erección. Era doloroso y torturante para él. Se fue a sentar a un sillón y comenzó a recitar los nombres científicos de varias plantas para ver si se calmaba, y casi estaba haciendo efecto cuando…

—¡Ah! —empezó a gemir Rukia moviéndose un poco sobre la cama. —¡Ah! —volvió a gemir de manera sensual cambiando de posición.

Y eso no ayudó para nada a Ichigo. Se estaba volviendo loco, quería saltarle encima a Rukia y comerla a besos, quería experimentar que se sentía tener ese cuerpo bajo del suyo.

—¡Arg! —gritó desesperado dándose de topes sobre la mesa. Si seguía con esos pensamientos nunca se iba a tranquilizar.

—("¿Qué hace que no viene?") —se preguntó Rukia mientras veía el sufrimiento de Ichigo.

El chico se puso de pie y la volteó a ver, ella se hizo la dormida. Decidió que era mejor taparla con la sabana, quizá con eso evitaría tentaciones.

Se acercó a ella para taparla, pero cuando estiró la mano ella abrió los ojos. Él se asustó y se quedó quieto.

—Ichigo luces cansado, deberías dormir. —le dijo Rukia y lo agarró del brazo, luego lo jaló haciéndolo caer sobre ella.

Él metió las manos para no aplastarla, sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, ojos violetas y avellana se encontraron.

Ichigo pudo aspirar su aroma y la sintió moverse bajo él. Ya no aguantó más su instinto y su deseo, él siempre había tenido buen juicio, pero no sabía que le pasaba con esa chica que lo volvía loco.

Así que él se apresuró a besarla en el cuello, era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer y realmente no sabía qué hacer.

—Ichigo por favor no, no…—dijo Rukia mientras él la besaba, sin embargo no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Él la siguió besando en el cuello de manera torpe, después Rukia le tomó de la cara y lo guió hasta sus labios.

Posteriormente de manera desesperada Ichigo fue quitando cada una de las prendas de Rukia y ella las de él, también estaba desesperada.

Y mientras unían sus cuerpos, Rukia deseaba quedar embarazada de una niña.

* * *

—Pues ya Rukia logró su objetivo, ¡se robó la inocencia de Ichigo! XD. Las preguntas ahora son ¿Rukia quedará embarazada? ¿Qué hará Ichigo?

—Aprovecho para hacerle publicidad a otro de mis fics, se llama "El príncipe de la noche", es una adaptación del libro de Drácula. si tienen tiempo espero puedan leerla.

* * *

**Saludos y si pueden dejen un review.**


	9. Ilusión

**Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC. AU.

La historia es una adaptación del Dorama **Bad Couple**.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por comentar: HOTARU SATURN BLACK, FrikiHimechan, Mari. , Rukia inlove, Estephanie Za, Minako-sama13, Maxuel95.**

* * *

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Capítulo 9.- Ilusión.**

Ichigo cayó agotado al lado de Rukia, inundado de emociones y sensaciones nuevas, estaba abrumado. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, igual que ella.

Cuando Rukia abrió los ojos ya había pasado una hora. Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y se enredó en una sábana. Volteó a ver a Ichigo quien seguía durmiendo boca arriba, luego recogió su ropa y fue al baño.

Se miró frente al espejo y se acomodó un poco el alborotado cabello. En realidad no podía decir que Ichigo era alguien muy bueno en la cama, no tenía la pasión de Grimmjow o Shuhei, pero al menos estaba segura de que quedaría embarazada.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento y se llevó la mano al vientre.

—Pronto tendré una hermosa niña. —se dijo esperanzada.

Luego comenzó a vestirse.

Ichigo empezó a moverse en la cama, despertando lentamente, pero cuando se acordó en donde estaba se levantó de golpe.

¡Qué había hecho!, se había dejado llevar por el momento y no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos, ni en Rukia.

—_¡Ichigo por favor no, no!_

Recordó las palabras de ella. La culpa y la vergüenza lo inundaron. Se había aprovechado del mal estado en el que se encontraba Rukia.

Se llevó las manos a la cara.

En una noche había arruinado toda una vida llena de rectitud. Él siempre se condujo por los principios y buenas costumbres inculcadas por sus padres y abuelo, y ahora los había deshonrado. Pero sobre todo había traicionado la confianza y la amistad de esa chica, se aprovechó de ella.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse con pesadez.

¿Qué haría ahora?, no tenía cara para enfrentarse a Rukia.

Cuando terminó de vestirse Rukia salió del baño y se toparon de frente.

Rukia se mantuvo seria y desvió la mirada fingiendo estar avergonzada.

—Rukia. —susurró Ichigo afligido.

—Es tarde y es mejor regresar de una vez. —comentó ella sin verlo a los ojos. Enseguida se encaminó a la puerta.

Ichigo comprendió que era un momento incómodo para ambos y se limitó a seguirla en silencio.

La luna ya alumbraba en el firmamento, Ichigo volteó a verla, estaba en cuarto menguante. No había estrellas pero el cielo estaba despejado.

La brisa nocturna llevaba a sus fosas nasales un delicado olor a gardenias.

Rukia también miró la luna y sonrió, según las creencias esa fase era perfecta para concebir una niña.

Ichigo se colocó junto a ella, pero no le pudo decir una sola palabra, se limitó a abrirle la puerta del carro. Y así, en medio de un silencio incómodo y tensión en el ambiente, subieron al vehículo.

Rukia se recargó en el respaldo y evitó ver a Ichigo mirando por la ventana. Ichigo quiso hablar con ella, pero no sabía que decir, así que puso a andar el carro.

Rukia hacía mucho esfuerzo para parecer seria, pues sólo de pensar que esa noche había dado frutos quería dar saltos de alegría.

Ichigo la fue a dejar a la puerta de la privada en donde vivía.

—Rukia sobre lo que pasó esta noche…

—No quiero hablar de ello. —respondió Rukia abriendo la puerta del carro.

—Pero es que…

—Es mejor olvidarlo. —lo interrumpió ella. Él se veía muy afligido, y ella se sintió culpable.

Los ojos miel realmente reflejaban preocupación y pesar.

—Lo siento. —dijo Ichigo. —no debí aprovecharme de tu estado.

Y Rukia sintió que el corazón se le acongojó. Ella le acarició la mejilla.

—No fue sólo tu culpa, si no hubiera bebido tanto no hubiera pasado nada. —le respondió ella y lo dejó de acariciar. Se sentía mal por él, pero tampoco le podía decir que ella había tenido mucho que ver en lo que había pasado.

Luego salió del carro y entró a la privada.

Ichigo se quedó varios minutos frente a la privada y luego se fue a su casa.

Rukia estuvo espiando escondida detrás de unas plantas hasta que Ichigo se fue, enseguida salió y fue a la farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo, la cual realizó apenas y regresó a la casa.

Espero un tiempo razonable y miró la prueba que tan fervientemente apretaba entre sus manos.

—Qué sea positivo. —deseo una vez más antes de mirar.

Vio dos rayas…

Enseguida dejó la prueba sobre el lavabo y salió del baño emocionada.

—¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Estoy embarazada! —gritó emocionada dando vueltas y brincando. Lugo se acordó de su estado y se quedó quieta pero con una gran alegría instalada en el corazón.

Su más grande deseo se había cumplido, de nuevo se llevó las manos al vientre mientras las lágrimas de felicidad humedecían su rostro.

Ya no estaría sola, pronto tendría a alguien a quien querer y quien la quisiera…

Mientras tanto sobre el lavabo del baño reposaba una prueba de embarazo que mostraba una raya...

Esa noche Rukia durmió muy feliz abrazada del Embajador Alga de su sobrina, pensando que muy pronto tendría una linda niña entre sus brazos.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

A la mañana siguiente Rukia se despertó de buen humor, se metió al baño y tiró a la basura el test de embarazo, sin verlo, luego se metió a bañar.

Esa mañana decidió ya no usar tacones altos, pues no quería correr riesgos con su bebé.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Ichigo caminaba por los pasillos de la facultad, no tenía buen semblante pues no había podido dormir, los recuerdos de la noche pasada lo atormentaban. Por un lado no dejaba de pensar en lo bien que se había sentido al estar entre los brazos de ella, al probar sus labios, el acariciar su blanca y suave piel, pero por otro lado el recordar la cara de aflicción y vergüenza de Rukia lo llenaba de culpa y abatimiento.

Y aunque ella le había dicho que lo olvidara, él no podría hacerlo, tenía que reparar su falta.

Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta el aula destinada para él.

—Ichigo. —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, justo cuando él estaba por abrir la puerta. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse con Byakuya. —Necesito hablar contigo. —su voz sonaba fría como siempre.

Ichigo no podía sostenerle la mirada, ¿Ya se habría enterado de lo que le hizo a su hermana?¿Iba a cobrarle su falta?, fueron algunas de las preguntas que él se hizo.

Byakuya se quedó en silencio, esperando la respuesta del chico. Lo notaba extraño y le intrigaba el por qué se reusaba a verlo a la cara.

Ichigo sintió que Byakuya lo veía acusadoramente, ya no aguantaba más la culpa.

—Está bien, pégame, me lo merezco. —dijo al fin viéndolo a los ojos por un momento antes de cerrarlos.

—¿Y por qué tendría que pegarte? —preguntó Byakuya intrigado. Ichigo abrió los ojos, no estaba enterado de nada después de todo, pero eso no lo hizo sentirse mejor. —Sólo vine a decirte que ya han llegado las muestras de semillas que pediste, están en el invernadero.

—¡Ah!, gracias.

Luego se dio la media vuelta y entró a su aula.

—No sé porque siento que eres la culpable de esto Rukia. —susurró Byakuya. Después regresó a su oficina.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Mientras tanto Yoruichi estaba con Momo, quería ver como seguía. Le preocupó verla con los ojos irritados.

—¿Has seguido llorando? —le preguntó ella mientras dejaba la taza de café sobre el comedor, en el que se encontraban sentadas.

—Es que me duele mucho el que Sosuke se haya ido. —comentó Momo con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas y la mirada agachada. —No sé porque me hizo esto, si lo quiero tanto, si siempre lo he procurado. —su voz se empezaba a quebrar.

—Ese no se merece que le llores. —contestó Yoruichi enojada, cruzándose de brazos. —Aunque tú tienes un poco de culpa de lo que te hizo por tratarlo como un Dios.

—¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? —preguntó Momo viéndola a la cara y con reproche. —Tú también haces lo mismo con tu esposo.

—Pero no es lo mismo. —respondió Yoruichi. —Byakuya también se preocupa por mí, me cuida y me ayuda con las tareas de la casa y los cuidados de Sayumi. ¿Sosuke hacía lo mismo?

Momo no respondió, sólo se limitó a verla con tristeza y dolor.

Era cierto lo que decía Yoruichi, Sosuke y Byakuya eran muy diferentes.

Mientras Byakuya ayudaba a Yoruichi a alimentar a Sayumi por las noches para que ella descansara, Sosuke sólo lo hizo la primera semana con Daisuke, después de eso alegó que él se tenía que levantar temprano para ir a trabajar. El castaño tampoco movía un dedo en los quehaceres domésticos.

Sin embargo ella lo amaba así, ella era feliz atendiéndolo, cocinándole su comida favorita, arreglándole su ropa, viviendo por y para él.

—Pero yo lo quiero así. —mencionó ella entre sollozos. —no lo quiero perder, ayúdame Yoruichi por favor. —le pidió. —ayúdame a recuperarlo. —Yoruichi se conmovió por el gran dolor que su amiga reflejaba en su rostro.

—Está bien. —le dijo. No le agradaba la idea, ella pensaba que era mejor que se olvidara de su Sosuke, pero era su amiga y no la abandonaría. —¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Hablar con esa mujer. —respondió Momo. —quizá la pueda hacer recapacitar y se aleje de mi esposo.

—Pues si eso es lo que quieres, te acompañaré. —respondió Yoruichi. —Aunque no puedes ir vestida así. —le dijo viendo su atuendo, una falda café larga y una blusa blanca de mangas largas.

Minutos después estaban entrando a la casa de Rukia. Yoruichi tenía las llaves para cualquier emergencia. Ya antes le habían hablado a Matsumoto y ella aceptó verlas.

—¿Pero qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Momo mientras subían las escaleras.

—Tomando prestada la ropa de Rukia. —dijo Yoruichi abriendo la puerta del cuarto de su cuñada.

—¿Eh?

—No puedes ir vestida así, y mi ropa no creo que te quede. —comentó Yoruichi entrando al cuarto seguida de su amiga.

—Pero se puede enojar Rukia. —dijo Momo.

—Claro que no. —respondió Yoruichi abriendo el armario. —Será mejor que uses algo rojo. —le dijo enseñándole un vestido rojo sin mangas y corto.

—Pero ese no. —respondió Momo.

Al final Momo eligió un discreto vestido rojo con blanco, que le llegaba a las rodillas y que no tenía el escote tan pronunciado.

Yoruichi llevó a Momo al restaurante donde se había quedado de ver con Rangiku, pues ella no sabía manejar ni tenía coche.

Minutos después de la hora fijada, Rangiku entró al lugar. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo por arriba de las rodillas, con un pronunciado escote en uve.

Yoruichi la miró de arriba abajo. Tenía que admitir que si era bonita, pero aun así no podía compararse con su amiga, pues ella aparte de ser bonita tenía un buen corazón.

Momo la vio y se sintió insignificante, esa mujer era alta, de cabello rubio y sedoso, que se movía al compás de sus pasos, y tenía buen cuerpo. Tenía un rostro bello y más cuidado que el de ella.

Se preguntó si acaso podría competir contra ella.

—Hola. —saludó tímidamente Momo cuando Matsumoto se paró frente a la mesa que ocupaba.

—Deberías sentarte. —dijo Yoruichi con molestia.

Rangiku se sentó en el lugar frente a ellas.

—No deberías de haberme llamado. —comentó Rangiku. —Creo que es molesto para ambas el tener que encontrarnos.

—Sí, pero necesitaba hablar contigo. —dijo Momo, quien se frotaba las manos de forma nerviosa, por debajo de la mesa. —Sosuke y yo tenemos muchos años de relación, no es justo que quieras destruirla.

—Siempre me pregunté por qué las personas tenían romances estando casadas o con personas casadas. —dijo Rangiku. —No lo podía comprender, hasta ahora que conocí a Sosuke. Simplemente no pudimos evitar enamorarnos. —Yoruichi la escuchaba con rabia y Momo con dolor. —Los dos nos sentíamos solos y por eso comenzó todo. Me enamoré de él, y aunque en un principio quería alejarlo, no pude.

—¿Por qué Sosuke se sentiría solo? —preguntó Yoruichi. —él tenía a su esposa que lo amaba con todo el alma y a su hijo.

—Eso deberían de preguntárselo a él. —respondió la rubia mirando a Momo, que desvió la mirada.

—¿Y no sientes remordimiento por romper una familia? —preguntó Yoruichi.

—Estoy dispuesta a aceptar mi castigo. —respondió Rangiku. —pero no quiero pensar sobre eso ahora.

—Entonces ¿no piensas dejarlo? —volvió a hablar la morena. Momo sólo veía en silencio, le dolió tener a esa mujer frente a ella.

—Te hablaré con la verdad. —le dijo viéndola a los ojos. —No quiero alejarme de Sosuke, pero si él quiere volver con su esposa no voy a detenerlo. —dijo poniéndose de pie. — Ahora creo que es mejor que me vaya, Sosuke puede molestarse se entera que nos reunimos.

Rangiku dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

—¡Quiero golpear a esa tipa! —dijo Yoruichi enojada, levantándose del asiento.

—No hagas nada. —pidió Momo tomándola del brazo. —No quiero que él se enoje conmigo.

Yoruichi suspiró molesta y volvió a sentarse. No entendía porque su amiga era tan sumisa.

—Tengo miedo. —susurró Momo.

—¿De esa tipa? —preguntó Yoruichi. Momo negó con la cabeza.

—De divorciarme. —respondió. —me da miedo enfrentarme a un trabajo, no me creo capaz.

—Momo, tu eres muy lista. —dijo la morena colocando su mano sobre las manos de ella. —Saldrás adelante, tienes que hacerlo por Daisuke.

—Sí. —respondió Momo. Pero en realidad sabía que no podía hacerlo, que no superaría su miedo, que tenía que recuperar a su esposo.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Cuando Byakuya regresó a casa, a las cuatro de la tarde, Yoruichi aprovechó para dejarle a Sayumi e ir a comprar algunas cosas que le encargaron en la escuela.

Sayumi veía muy entretenida la televisión, así que Byakuya decidió meterse a bañar. Después salió del baño con un pantalón de algodón gris, sin camisa, y con una toalla azul marino rodeándole el cuello.

Antes de ir a su cuarto a terminar de vestirse, decidió ver lo que hacía su hija.

Se asustó al verla brincar de un sillón a otro, pues podía caerse y hacerse daño, así que se apresuró a llegar a ella.

—¡Atrápame papá! —gritó divertida y se arrojó a los brazos de su sorprendido padre, que sólo atinó a estirar los brazos y cuando la sintió en su pecho la abrazó con fuerza.

La niña río divertida al ver la cara de susto de su padre.

—Sayumi…—susurró Byakuya viéndola con enojo.

—No soy Sayumi papi, soy Cheetara. —le interrumpió la niña.

—Pues Sayu…. Cheetara. —se corrigió al ver la cara de reproche de su hija. —no vuelvas a hacer eso, es peligroso y te puedes lastimar. —le dijo serio. —si lo haces de nuevo te castigaré. —le advirtió.

—Está bien. —dijo con un puchero.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Byakuya bajó a su hija y le indicó que fuera a jugar a su cuarto, pero a ella le pareció más divertido ir a jugar al cuarto de sus papás.

Al abrir la puerta Byakuya se encontró con una mujer pálida de largo cabello purpura.

—Kirio. —dijo en un susurro.

—Hola. —saludó apenada y con un leve sonrojo por verlo sin camisa y con el cabello húmedo. Aunque no le cayera bien, tenía que admitir que era guapo. —¿Está Yoruichi? —le preguntó.

—No, pero si quieres puedas esperarla en la sala. —respondió el chico haciéndose a un lado.

Ella entró pues necesitaba hablar con su amiga.

Para Byakuya no pasó desapercibida la mirada escrutiñadora de ella sobre toda la casa, mostró mayor interés en la foto de bodas que se encontraba colgada en una pared de la sala.

—Siéntate. —le indicó él. Ella sintió que era más una orden que una invitación, pero no se sorprendió. —¿Quieres tomar algo? —le preguntó mientras ella se sentaba. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Un largo silencio se formó entre ellos, en el cual ella no dejó de observar la casa.

—Así que ya tienen varios años de casados ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono? —le preguntó él, pues le pareció que mostraba sorpresa y un poco de desagrado.

Ella se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y se cruzó de piernas.

—Porque no pensé que Yoruichi soportara una clase de vida a la que no estaba acostumbrada. —Byakuya se molestó por el comentario. —Mira, sé que ganas bien, pero no se compara a lo que ella ganaba, era una modelo de talla internacional. —comentó ella. —Su departamento era mucho más grande que esta casa, tenía a su disposición los coches y joyas que quisiera, podía viajar a cualquier parte que deseara. Tú no le puedes dar esos lujos ¿o sí?

Byakuya apretó los puños.

Era cierto, ganaba bien y podían vivir cómodamente, pero no podía darle a su esposa el mismo estilo de vida que llevaba antes.

—No, pero eso no le importa a ella. —respondió Byakuya.

—Eso crees tú. —dijo Kirio, ya molesta. —¿Pero realmente crees que sea feliz?¿Crees que no extraña su trabajo?

A ella no le gustaba Byakuya, pues nunca consintió la idea de Yoruichi de dejar el modelaje por formar una familia.

Byakuya se quedó pensativo.

—Será mejor que me vaya, vendré otro día a verla. —dijo ella poniéndose de pie, él no le objeto la decisión.

Byakuya decidió no prestarle importancia a los comentarios de Kirio, y mejor optó por buscar a su hija.

La encontró sentada en el piso de su cuarto, con varios labiales de Yoruichi destapados a su lado. Ella tenía un labial en la mano y en su hombro se podían ver varias manchas de labial rojo, simulando pecas.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —preguntó Byakuya parado en el marco de la puerta.

—Soy Cheetara, necesito pecas. —respondió ella viéndolo a los ojos.

—Sabes que no debes agarrar las cosas de tu mamá. —le dijo él. —Estarás castigada sin ver la televisión hoy y mañana.

Los ojos de ella comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas e hizo un puchero.

—Ya no lo volveré a hacer. —dijo ella afligida.

—De todas formas estas castigada. —Byakuya se resistió para no dejarse convencer por las lágrimas de su hija, aunque eso le costaba trabajo.

Sayumi entonces comenzó a llorar, pues le gustaba mucho ver la televisión. Se llevó las manos a los ojos para tallárselos.

—No llores y ponte a limpiar lo que tiraste. —le ordenó Byakuya.

Sayumi se puso de pie y luego hizo lo que su papá le ordenó, aunque no dejó de llorar. Byakuya vio que los cajones del tocador estaban abiertos así que fue a cerrarlos, al ver el interior de uno notó unas hojas de revista.

Con curiosidad las agarró para verlas.

Ya eran de fechas antiguas, y en ellas se observaban imágenes de Yoruichi modelando, en otras ella posaba a la cámara con una gran sonrisa y brillo en los ojos.

Y Byakuya por primera vez en mucho tiempo se preguntó si su esposa era feliz a su lado.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Por la noche Rukia fue a visitar a su hermano y cuñada.

Estaban sentados en el comedor, pues apenas iban a cenar. Sayumi ya estaba dormida.

Yoruichi les platicó a su esposo y cuñada lo que había pasado con Momo.

—No debiste dejar que fuera. —le dijo Rukia a Yoruichi. —Ahora quedará más triste de lo que estaba.

—Lo sé, pero no pude negarme. —respondió la morena. —Ella me dijo que no quiere perderlo, que tiene miedo de estar sola y tener que trabajar.

Rukia hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Por eso no confío en los hombres. —declaró. —primero te dicen que te aman y luego te apuñalan por la espalda y te hacen sufrir. Por eso no me caso. —comentó viendo a Yoruichi.

—¿Tú también me apuñalaras por la espalda? —preguntó Yoruichi volteando a ver a su esposo, quien tomaba café.

—Claro que no. —respondió dejando la taza en la mesa y viéndola a los ojos. —Jamás te haría daño.

—Sí, mi hermano es la única excepción. —comentó Rukia. —por favor Nii-sama, jamás cambies. —le pidió a su hermano.

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza. De verdad esperaba nunca lastimar a su familia, porque era lo más importante que tenía.

—Pero ya hay que comer o la sopa se va a enfriar. —dijo Yoruichi destapando la cacerola que reposaba sobre una tabla de madera en el centro de la mesa.

Rukia se acercó para ver la comida y enseguida se llevó una mano a la boca, el olor le había causado nauseas. Se paró en seguida para ir al baño y vomitar.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Yoruichi.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó preocupada.

—Es que me cayó mal algo que comí en la tarde. —respondió Rukia. Yoruichi alzó una ceja y la vio de forma sospechosa.

—A mí no me engañas. —le dijo ella viéndola de arriba a abajo. —¿Estas embarazada? —le preguntó.

Rukia no quería decir nada hasta no tener más tiempo de embarazo, pero no podía ocultar su felicidad.

—Sí. —dijo con una sonrisa. Yoruichi también sonrió y la abrazó efusivamente.

—¡Felicidades! —le dijo. —me alegro por ti.

—Pero no le digas nada a mi hermano. —le pidió cuando se separaron.

—¿Qué es lo que no me tiene que decir? —preguntó él atrás de Yoruichi, quien se colocó junto a Rukia para verlo de frente.

Se había preocupado al ver que tardaban en regresar así que quiso cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Yoruichi miró a Rukia animándola a decirle a su hermano.

—Estoy embarazada. —le dijo ella. Byakuya recordó la cara de Ichigo así que relacionó enseguida que él era el padre.

—Rukia. —dijo serio. —¿Violaste a Ichigo?

—No. —respondió ella ofendida, pero ante la insistente mirada de su hermano miró hacia otro lado y se rasco la nuca. —Sólo lo ayudé un poquito. —susurró.

—No sé lo que pasó, pero él está muy preocupado, creo que piensa que se aprovechó de ti.

Yoruichi entonces estalló en carcajadas.

—Como si eso fuera posible. —murmuró entre risas. Rukia la miró feo, pero Yoruichi la ignoró y siguió riendo.

—¿No dirás nada? —le preguntó a su hermano. Él la abrazó.

—Me alegro por ti, pero ahora debes de pensar en que harás con Ichigo. Piénsalo bien y no lo dañes. —le dijo separándose de ella.

Ella asintió. Ella ya sabía qué hacer, alejaría a Ichigo de su vida, pues su hija sólo era de ella.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Mientras tanto Momo estaba en su casa terminando de limpiar la cocina, Daisuke ya había cenado y se estaba bañando.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, así que se asomó a la sala. Era Sosuke llevando unos papeles en la mano.

—Sosuke, cariño, has regresado. —dijo sonriente. —Debes de tener mucha hambre, te prepararé algo. —le dijo y dio media vuelta.

—Momo no he venido a quedarme. —Informó Sosuke caminando hacia ella, que seguía de espaldas pero ya inmóvil. —Te traje los papeles para solicitar el divorcio.

Momo volteó a verlo con los ojos llorosos, tomó el papel que él le extendió.

—¡No quiero el divorcio! —le gritó rompiendo los papeles. —No quiero vivir sola con Daisuke. —le arrojó los papeles rotos al pecho.

—No voy a regresar, ya he tomado una decisión. —le dijo él serio. —piénsalo bien.

Sosuke se dio la media vuelta y caminó a la puerta.

—No te vayas. — gritó Momo caminando tras él. —no me dejes. —le suplicó abrazándolo por atrás.

Pero él retiró las manos de ella y salió por la puerta.

Ella se sentó en el suelo y lloró desconsoladamente. Tenía un fuerte dolor en el pecho y sentía un vacío en su alma.

—Cariño. —murmuraba entre sollozos.

Daisuke salió de bañarse y vio a su mamá llorando frente a la puerta de la casa, enseguida corrió junto a ella.

—Mami ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó arrodillándose frente a ella.

—Nada. —respondió Momo, pero no podía dejar de llorar.

Daisuke abrazó a su mamá, estaba angustiado, no le gustaba ver a su mamá llorando. Y pronto también comenzó a llorar.

—Mami no llores, no llores. —suplicaba el niño. —No me gusta verte llorar, dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que estés contenta?

Momo abrazó a su hijo e intentó tranquilizarse.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien ahora. —dijo separándose de él.

Después le limpió las lágrimas y luego la de ella.

—Sólo es que me acordé de tu papá. —le dijo sonriendo.

—Yo también lo extraño. —dijo Daisuke. —ya quiero que regrese.

—Ya sé. —dijo ella. —tú me vas a ayudar para que regrese más pronto ¿verdad? —le preguntó a su hijo.

—Sí. —respondió el niño entre hipidos.

* * *

**Saludos y si pueden dejen un review.**


	10. Entre el pasado y el futuro

**Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC. AU.

La historia es una adaptación del Dorama **Bad Couple**.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, disculpen que no los pueda contestar.**

* * *

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Capítulo 10.- Entre el pasado y el futuro.**

Esa mañana Rukia se levantó a la hora acostumbrada y realizó la misma rutina, sin embargo esta vez había algo diferente en ella, un sentimiento que destilaba por los poros y que se reflejaba en sus ojos violetas y su sonrisa: la felicidad.

Se sentía inmensamente feliz por saber que sería madre, que dentro de ella había una pequeña niña formándose.

Se pasó varios minutos observándose en el espejo, pero no para ver cómo se veía con ese atuendo o si combinaba o no; esta vez se dedicó a contemplar su vientre e imaginárselo abultado.

De hecho en ese momento vio que su vientre había crecido un poco desde la última vez. Su niña crecía rápido y de seguro muy pronto ya no le quedaría su ropa, pero no le importaba subir los kilos que fueran con tal de tener a un bebé entre sus brazos.

Después salió de la casa para ir a su trabajo.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Ichigo estaba en el jardín botánico de la universidad, le gustaba ir a cuidar las plantas antes del horario de clases.

Aunque esta vez no se concentraba tanto como quisiera, ya que todavía las imágenes de la noche que pasó con Rukia no se le olvidaban.

—Profesor. —la voz suave de una mujer de cabello largo de color negro, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucede Akira? —preguntó el chico a su asistente.

—Aquí está el informe que me pidió. —respondió entregándole un folder beige.

—Gracias. —dijo Ichigo tomando el sobre.

—¿Le sucede algo? —preguntó la chica preocupada, pues no lo veía tan concentrado en sus plantas como era costumbre.

—No. —respondió Ichigo volviendo a examinar el bonsái que tenía enfrente.

—Profesor recuerde que puede contar conmigo para lo que necesite. —le comentó ella con un leve sonrojo que por supuesto él no vio.

Ichigo volteó a verla y el corazón de Akira comenzó a latir rápidamente.

—Ahora que lo mencionas quisiera que por favor prepararas las diapositivas para mi clase, te dejé las notas en mi escritorio. —tras decir eso Ichigo comenzó a escribir las observaciones sobre el bonsái.

Akira suspiró y se retiró del lugar.

—Él es tan distraído. —murmuró Akira caminando hacia la puerta. —No se da cuenta de nada.

Ichigo estaba terminando de escribir sus observaciones cuando sintió a alguien junto a él. Volteó y se encontró con la figura de Byakuya que lo miraba fijamente.

—Byakuya ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendido, pues él no acostumbraba llegar a esa hora.

Byakuya seguía indeciso pues no se sentía cómodo en la posición en la que se encontraba. Pero Ichigo era un buen sujeto e iba contra sus principios dejar que siguiera atormentado por algo de lo que no era del todo culpable culpable.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —Ichigo seguía confundido. —de Rukia. —agregó con tranquilidad. Tranquilidad que asustó a Ichigo.

—Byakuya yo lo siento. —dijo nervioso mientras se ponía de pie para mirar a la cara al director de la facultad y hermano de la mujer con la que había pasado una noche. —No quise que pasara eso, no entiendo que me pasó…

—No fue tu culpa. —lo interrumpió Byakuya. —también ella tuvo algo que ver. —agregó, no podía decirle que en realidad casi todo era culpa de la locura de su hermana.

Ichigo se extrañó por el comentario.

—No me malentiendas. No digo que lo que pasó estuvo bien. —dijo Byakuya, después de todo seguía siendo un hermano mayor algo celoso. — pero tampoco se me hace justo que te estés atormentado por algo que pasó por consentimiento de los dos. No es como si fueras un violador o algo así.

Byakuya siguió hablando con Ichigo y logró disminuir su culpa. No obstante el chico de cabello naranja seguía con la intención de asumir su responsabilidad por lo ocurrido.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Rukia estaba en su oficina escogiendo algunas fotos para un reportaje cuando empezó a escuchar las risas y cuchicheos de sus subordinados, así que salió para averiguar que pasaba. Los encontró a todos rodeando la mesa de juntas.

—¡Están hermosas! —exclamó Senna.

—Pero se me hace muy exagerado. —dijo Renji.

—Eso lo dices porque no eres romántico. —reprochó Nozomi.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Rukia con curiosidad. Kiyone y Senna se apartaron de la mesa y dejaron ver un gran ramo de tulipanes rojos, rosas y naranjas, puesto dentro de un bote de plástico.

Rukia se acercó para ver las flores, calculó que eran casi dos docenas. Volteó a ver a Nozomi y le sonrió.

—Estas son para ti ¿verdad? —preguntó, pero no dio tiempo para una contestación. —Pero creo que este chico exagera bastante, deberías dejarlo, puede que te espante a tus demás pretendientes. —le dijo Rukia.

Nozomi se rió.

— Pero da la casualidad de que son para ti. —dijo extendiéndole un sobre blanco que iba con las flores y que había tomado para leerlo.

Rukia lo agarró y vio que efectivamente eran para ella y que se las había mandado Ichigo.

—Y también vino con esto. —comentó Kiyone extendiéndole un sobre bolsa.

—Bueno regresen a trabajar. —dijo Rukia incómoda y se dio la media vuelta. Ichigo la había puesto en una mala situación.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a reír lo más bajo posible.

Rukia entró a su oficina y se sentó tras su escritorio, abrió el sobre y se sorprendió al ver que era una carpeta negra.

Con curiosidad la comenzó a hojear. Era todo el expediente de Ichigo, contenía su acta de nacimiento, su historial académico, clínico, los datos de su familia y varias fotos de su vida.

—Qué raro es este chico. —murmuró ella mientras cerraba la carpeta.

En ese momento sonó su celular, era Ichigo que le pidió encontrarse para platicar, por supuesto aceptó, ya que quería dejarle en claro que ella no estaba interesada en él.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Rukia e Ichigo se citaron en una cafetería del centro. Se sentaron en la terraza para disfrutar del fresco y de la vista del parque que estaba cruzando la calle.

—¿Por qué me enviaste los tulipanes y tu expediente? —preguntó ella después de que el mesero les llevara los cafés que habían ordenado.

—Creo que la noche pasada cometí un error. —dijo viéndola a los ojos. —No sé lo que me pasó, me dejé llevar.

—¿Acaso estas diciendo que quieres reparar el error? —preguntó ella con sorpresa.

—Como hombre creo que si pasamos una noche juntos debo tomar la responsabilidad. —le dijo serio, siguiendo los valores inculcados en su familia.

Rukia mostró confusión.

—¿Acaso quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó ella.

—Sí. —dijo Ichigo.

Rukia comenzó a reírse de forma burlona. En realidad se le hacía un buen gesto de su parte, pero ella debía alejarlo.

—Discúlpame pero no estoy interesada. —comentó ella.

—¿Acaso lo que pasó entre nosotros no tiene importancia para ti? —preguntó Ichigo.

Porque para él si la tenía. Al principio sólo creía que quería reparar el daño por la culpa, porque él había sido el causante de todo, pero la plática que tuvo con Byakuya le hizo ver que en realidad, sentía algo más por Rukia.

—Claro que no. —respondió Rukia. —fue sólo una noche más. No sé si no te diste cuenta, pero no has sido el primer hombre en mi vida, y tampoco has sido el mejor. —A Ichigo le dolieron las palabras de Rukia. De hecho a ella también le dolían decirlas, porque no quería lastimarlo. —Mira olvida esa absurda idea de casarte conmigo, no te sientas culpable que ya hasta olvidé el asunto. Ya no estamos en los tiempos antiguos en los que era una obligación llegar virgen al matrimonio. Es más no creo que esta haya sido tu primera vez.

Ichigo se quedó en silencio y desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó Rukia sorprendida. —Si era tu primera vez. — dijo incrédula.

Y Rukia ocultó muy bien el sentimiento de culpa y el remordimiento. Nunca pensó que pasaría esa situación, pero todo la hacía por su hija.

Ichigo no podía expresar con palabras como se sentía, en parte se sentía humillado y dolido. Muchos de sus amigos le habían hecho bromas por su decisión de no tener sexo con alguna mujer antes del matrimonio, pero él no las tomaba en cuenta ya que sus ideas tenían cimientos firmes.

Sin embargo Rukia fue como el temblor que es capaz de derribar hasta el edificio más resistente. Ella fue capaz de desviar su atención del trabajo y el estudio, y le dolía que a ella le fuera tan indiferente.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir. —comentó ella poniéndose de pie. Ichigo no hizo nada para detenerla.

—("Lo siento Ichigo").—pensó Rukia mientras se iba. —Pero mi hija sólo vivirá conmigo. —murmuró tocándose el vientre.

Después regresó a su trabajo.

Ichigo permaneció un rato más en la cafetería pensando en lo sucedido, y tratando de calmar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Rukia estaba en su trabajo cuando comenzó a sentir un dolor intenso en su vientre.

—¡Ay! —dijo agarrándose el vientre. Sintió que algo líquido salía de su vagina y comenzó a asustarse.

De inmediato fue al baño y vio que tenía un poco de sangre. Se llevó una mano la boca para ahogar un grito de dolor y miedo.

—Mi bebé. —susurró asustada y llorando.

Tenía mucho miedo de que algo le pasara a su hija, se moriría se llegase a perderla.

No perdió tiempo y fue a una clínica cercana. Pasó de inmediato al consultorio de una doctora, era una señora de mediana edad y aspecto amable. Ella le mandó a hacer algunos análisis y cuando estuvieron los resultados la pasó a su consultorio.

—¿Cómo está mi bebé? —preguntó Rukia. —¿por qué estoy sangrando? —preguntó desesperada.

La doctora la vio con gesto comprensivo.

—Sólo estas menstruando. —le informó la doctora.

—¿Eso es posible estando embarazada? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Sí es posible en algunos casos. —le informó la señora. —pero lamentablemente tu no estas embarazada. —dijo con pena

—Pero me hice la prueba de embarazo y salió positiva.

Rukia se negaba a creer lo que le dijo la doctora, eso no podía ser posible.

—¿Cuánto tiempo esperaste para hacerte la prueba? —indagó la doctora.

—Esa misma noche. —respondió Rukia y la doctora movió la cabeza negativamente.

Pero no podía culparla de su desesperación, ella quería con toda el alma tener una hija y por eso no pudo aguantar las ganas de hacerse la prueba, y cuando vio un resultado positivo se alegró tanto que se olvidó de usar la razón.

—Por lo menos se debe esperar dieciocho días para realizarse la prueba. —le informó la doctora.

—Pero tengo nauseas matutinas, no puedo comer lo que quiero y mi vientre creció. —dijo Rukia.

—Hija lo siento, pero eso sólo está en tu imaginación. —le comentó la doctora. —lo más seguro es que sólo es un embarazo psicológico debido a tus inmensas ganas de ser madre y por eso creíste ver el resultado positivo.

Rukia se levantó de la silla y salió del consultorio con el alma y corazón destrozados.

Le era muy doloroso despertar de ese sueño. Lloró amargamente durante todo el camino hacia su casa, y aún en la noche siguió llorando sobre su almohada.

Abrazó al Embajador Alga, recordando la reconfortante y cálida sensación que experimentó cuando Sayumi se quedó con ella. Esa sensación que no volvería a sentir.

Llevó una mano sobre su vientre y aunque nunca estuvo ocupado, ahora lo sentía más vacío que nunca. Por fin el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

A la mañana siguiente Rukia se encontraba en la silla de su oficina mirando al techo, ya estaba más calmada y ahora estaba pensando en que debería hacer.

Renji tocó un par de veces a la puerta y luego entró a la oficina con unas fotografías en una mano y un pequeño bonsái en la otra, el cual parecía enfermo ya que tenía hojas amarillentas.

Dejó ambas cosas sobre el escritorio y se sentó en la silla de cuero negro.

—¿Qué tienes Rukia? —preguntó preocupado. —Deberías de estar feliz por tu embarazo.

Ella bajó la cabeza para verlo.

—No estoy embarazada, fue una falsa alarma. —comentó seria, pero tranquila.

—Lo siento Rukia, sé lo que debes de estar sintiendo. —respondió Renji de forma sincera.

—Ya estoy mejor. —dijo ella. —Ahora lo que me preocupa es que tendré que seducirlo de nuevo.

—¿Te refieres a Ichigo? —preguntó desconcertado el chico.

—Por supuesto, es obvio que él tiene que ser el padre de mi hija. —comentó preocupada. —pero le dije cosas feas y de seguro está molesto conmigo, no sé qué haré para conquistarlo otra vez.

—Rukia creo que deberías de dejar esto como esta. —comentó el chico.

—No puedo Renji.

—Bueno pues en lo que piensas que harás, iré a ver si alguien me puede ayudar con el bonsái que me regaló Tatsuki. —dijo Renji agarrando una rama del árbol. —Sin querer tiré agua caliente sobre él y ahora se está volviendo amarillo.

A Rukia le brillaron los ojos, pues acababa de tener una idea.

—Renji ¿te acuerdas de lo que me debes? —preguntó ella. Renji asintió, como olvidarlo, fue una vez que él se accidentó y ella corrió con los gastos de todo el tratamiento. Ella al principio se negó a cobrarle, pero él no quiso y desde entonces le había estado dando pequeños abonos.

—Puedes olvidarte de pagarme si me permites usar tu bonsái. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

En la tarde Rukia fue a la facultad de ciencias y buscó el cubículo de Ichigo, llevaba el árbol que le pidió a Renji.

Tocó a la puerta y después de la indicación de Ichigo entró en la habitación poniendo cara de preocupación.

—Hola. —lo saludó seria.

Ichigo la volteó a ver serio y de inmediato volvió su vista a la computadora. Su expresión era de indiferencia.

—("¿Tan rápido se olvidó de mi"?) — se cuestionó la chica. —("pues ya veremos quién puede más").

Con pasos lentos se acercó a un costado del escritorio de Ichigo y colocó la maceta con el árbol. Ichigo entonces le prestó atención, pues le pareció extraño.

Rukia entonces se arrodilló y lo miró con suplica.

—¡Por favor, sálvalo! —pidió. —Salva a este árbol. —su expresión denotaba tristeza. Ichigo se quedó viéndola serio. —Este árbol lo plantamos mi madre, mi hermano y yo, y cuando ella murió lo dejó a nuestro cuidado como promesa de que siempre estaría con nosotros. —habló Rukia con voz entrecortada y los ojos llorosos.

Estaba segura que de ser actriz se ganaría un Oscar.

—Por eso te pido que lo salves, si le pasa algo y mi hermano y yo nos quedaremos muy tristes por haberle fallado a nuestra madre.

Ichigo se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia ella.

— Te entiendo. —le dijo él. —pero por favor levántate.

—Si me prometes que lo salvarás me levantaré.

Ichigo la tomó de los brazos para levantarla, pero ella se resistió.

—Sólo levántate. —le dijo él forcejeando con ella para que se levantara, ella se aferró a su brazo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Akira acompañada de otra muchacha. Se sorprendieron al ver la escena.

—Lamentamos interrumpir. —dijeron al unísono y volvieron a salir cerrando la puerta.

—No pensé que al profesor le gustaran las relaciones sadomasoquistas. —Rukia e Ichigo escucharon los cuchicheos de las chicas. Ichigo se apenó y la soltó, Rukia contuvo la risa.

—Levántate por favor. —volvió a pedir Ichigo.

—Pero prométeme que salvarás al bonsái.

Ichigo suspiró.

—Está bien, lo prometo.

Rukia entonces se levantó del suelo.

—Gracias. —le dijo Rukia tímidamente. Ichigo le dio la espalda.

Rukia hizo una mueca de disgusto y la mímica de apuñalarlo por la espalda, no contaba que en la pared de enfrente había un espejo. Ichigo la vio cuando tenía el puño levantado.

Ella apenada bajó la mano de inmediato.

—Entonces esperaré a que me des noticias favorables. —le dijo ella y se dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Ichigo la vio a través del espejo.

El verla sólo removió aquellos sentimientos de tristeza y dolor.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Mientras tanto Momo llegó al hospital en el que trabajaba su esposo, llevando consigo al pequeño Daisuke que estaba emocionado por ir a ver a su papá.

Daisuke ya se sabía el camino hasta el cuarto de médicos así que se adelantó a su mamá. En el camino lo saludaron varios de los colegas de su padre, pues varias veces él lo había llevado al trabajo o a reuniones con sus compañeros de trabajo.

Daisuke entró corriendo al cuarto de médicos.

—¡Papá! —gritó emocionado a la vez que se arrojaba a los brazos de su padre, que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones. —Hola. —saludó a Rangiku, que estaba sentada en el otro sillón.

—Daisuke ¿viniste solo? — preguntó Sosuke al tiempo que se lo sentaba en una de las piernas.

—Claro que no. —respondió Matsumoto. —De seguro su mamá está aquí. —dijo poniéndose de pie. —Es mejor que me vaya para no tener problemas.

Sosuke asintió y la rubia caminó hacia la entrada, pero se topó con Momo que le cerró el paso.

—No te vayas, tenemos que hablar. — y tomándola del brazo la arrastró a donde estaba Sosuke con su hijo y la rrojó sobre el sillón.

—Daisuke está aquí. —dijo Sosuke, no quería que ella dijera algo impertinente. El niño veía a su mamá sin entender nada.

—Sí, lo traje para que me respondas en frente de él. —dijo Momo enojada. Quería ver si su esposo era capaz de dejarla en frente de su hijo. —¿Nos dejaras? ¿Nos abandonaras por esa mujer? —preguntó. —¿abandonaras a tu hijo por ella?

Sosuke paró a su hijo y él también se puso de pie.

—Hijo, debo hablar con tu mamá, espéranos a fuera. —le pidió tomándolo de los hombros.

Daisuke se separó de su padre y se colocó junto a su mamá.

—No, quiero escuchar. —dijo enfadado.

—Sé que amas a tu hijo, por eso por él debes de recapacitar y quedarte con nosotros. —pidió Momo, sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojos.

—Momo, no hagas esto. —pidió Sosuke. Matsumoto se sentía incomoda por la situación.

—Estoy herida y desesperada. —gritó Momo. —¿Qué quieres que haga?, él es lo único que me queda para retenerte, lo sé y eso me duele.

—Mamá, tú y papá están peleando por esa mujer. —declaró el niño señalando a Rangiku.

Ella se sintió mal y comprendió que no debería estar ahí, así que se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia la puerta.

Sosuke intentó seguirla pues no quería que las cosas se tornaran más dolorosas, lo mejor era hablar a solas con Momo, pero Daisuke se le abrazó de las piernas.

—Papá, no me dejes. —pidió el niño. —no dejes a mamá. —Daisuke lloraba desconsolado aferrándose a su padre como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Cariño no puedes lastimar a Daisuke así, no lo abandones. —pidió Momo llorando. Su llanto sólo hizo que su hijo llorara más fuerte.

—Papá no me dejes de querer.

Sosuke la miró con enfado y luego cargó a su hijo en brazos, él se aferró al cuello de su padre y enredo sus piernas en su abdomen.

—Daisuke, yo te amo. —le dijo su padre. —eso no va a cambiar nunca, ni siquiera si no vivimos en la misma casa.

El niño seguía llorando ocultando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del médico.

Momo intentó acercarse a ellos, pero Sosuke con la mirada le dio a entender que no lo hiciera. Ella se sintió peor.

Esa tarde Sosuke se llevó a su hijo a un hotel para platicar con él y tratar de hacerle entender que siempre sería su padre y las razones de porque no podía estar con su mamá.

Momo al quedarse sola en el cuarto de médicos se soltó a llorar amargamente, estaba desesperada, pues ni siquiera por su hijo su esposo regresó con ella.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

En la noche Momo y Rukia se reunieron en casa de Yoruichi.

Rukia les contó que en realidad no estaba embarazada, pero que no se daba por vencida, que de nuevo seduciría a Ichigo. Momo les contó lo que pasó con su hijo.

—¿Pero realmente eres tan estúpida? —preguntó Byakuya exaltado, poniéndose de pie y azotando los puños sobre la mesa.

Las tres chicas estaban asustadas por su expresión tan enojada, pues Byakuya jamás se había enojado tanto.

—¿Cómo pudiste exponer a Daisuke a esa situación? —preguntó de nuevo Byakuya. —Es tu hijo y no te importó usarlo y hacerlo llorar con tal de que Sosuke se quedara contigo. —Byakuya realmente estaba molesto, por eso nadie se atrevía a hablar, Momo comenzó a llorar en silencio. —Porque no pensaste en lo culpable que él se podría sentir si no lograba retener a su padre.

Rukia y Yoruichi lo miraron con dolor y comprensión.

Rukia entendía el comportamiento de su hermano, pues los dos pasaron por esa situación.

—El que quieras a tu esposo de vuelta no te da derecho a manipular los sentimientos de tu hijo. —declaró Byakuya un poco menos alterado. —Tú sabes bien que Sosuke tiene problemas contigo, no con su hijo.

—Lo sé y lo siento, no pensé en el daño que le provocaría a mi hijo.

—Ese es el problema, los padres casi nunca reparan en los hijos. —Byakuya dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su cuarto.

—Discúlpalo. —pidió Yoruichi. —Es que estos temas le afectan mucho y además Byakuya quiere mucho a Daisuke y se preocupa por él.

Momo se llevó las manos a la cara y siguió llorando.

—Es que estaba… estoy desesperada. —se corrigió Momo. —No quiero perder a Sosuke.

—A pesar de todo ¿lo perdonarías? —preguntó Rukia sorprendida.

Momo se descubrió el rostro y alzó la cara.

—Sí. Yo no puedo vivir sin él.

—Pero no creo que haya forma de que él regrese contigo. —comentó Rukia.

—Bueno, quizá haya una. —intervino la morena. Rukia le dio una mirada de reproche. —Pues somos amigas y hay que apoyarla, además si con lo que les voy a decir Sosuke no reacciona Momo tendrá que entender que definitivamente no tiene oportunidad con él.

—¿Y qué es lo que propones? —preguntó Rukia.

—Que le de celos. —informó ella. —Con tu hermano funcionó muy bien.

—¿Pero cómo hago eso? —preguntó Momo.

—Pues tendrías que fingir que tienes un romance también. —comentó Yoruichi.

—Si sigue sintiendo algo por ti, reaccionara. Pero si no lo hace entonces tendrás que olvidarte de él. —dijo Rukia.

Momo asintió, quizá no era buena idea, pero no se le ocurría otra forma de hacer regresar a su esposo.

—¿Pero en donde encontraremos un novio falso? —preguntó Rukia.

—Pues Byakuya tiene varios conocidos, mañana le preguntaremos a él. —comentó Yoruichi.

Rukia y Momo se fueron a sus casas, las dos tenían mucho en que pensar.

La primera en la manera de volverse a ganar la confianza de Ichigo, la segunda en si debía seguir adelante con el pln que proponía Yoruichi o no.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Después de cerciorarse que su hija dormía y estaba bien arropada, Yoruichi fue a su habitación.

No le sorprendió encontrarse a Byakuya despierto, pero si le dolió verlo en ese estado. Él estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, con sus brazos apoyados sobre los muslos y las manos entrelazadas, estaba cabizbajo y el cabello negro le colgaba a ambos lados de la cabeza.

Otra vez los sentimientos de dolor e impotencia se apoderaron de él al oír hablar a Momo, pues le recordó su infancia, recordó las veces que su madre lo había utilizado para intentar retener a su padre.

Recordó ese sentimiento de culpa que tuvo durante tantos años por pensar que su papá lo odiaba por ser quien lo retenía atado a una mujer que no amaba. Y él no quería que Daisuke pasara por lo mismo.

Yoruichi lentamente se fue acercando a su esposo, no le agradaba verlo sufrir, sin embargo atesoraba esos momentos, pues cuando Byakuya mostraba su debilidad, su dolor, su angustia, ella podía demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, que ella estaría siempre apoyándolo. En esos momentos ella se convertía en su fortaleza.

Yoruichi se puso frente a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, él se aferró a su cintura y descansó su cabeza en su cuerpo.

Byakuya siempre se mostraba fuerte, valiente, siempre velando por su familia, pero había momentos como este, en los que se derrumbaba, en los que no podían mantenerse de pie; pero afortunadamente tenía a su esposa para ayudarlo a erigirse de nuevo y a tomar nuevas fuerzas.

—No te preocupes por Daisuke, Momo no volverá a lastimarlo, además Sosuke no es tan malo, ama a su hijo y procurará cuidarlo. —comentó la morena.

Después se separó de él para verlo a los ojos.

—Te amo. —le dijo él.

—También te amo. —le dijo ella y después se inclinó para besarlo.

Y casi todos los fantasmas de Byakuya se disiparon.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Al día siguiente Ichigo estaba en el invernadero examinando el Bonsái de Rukia, se lamentó el que no tuviera remedio, se había secado completamente.

Como recordó que ese era un preciado recuerdo de la mamá de Rukia se preocupó por la reacción que ella pudiera tener, quiso compensarla en algo, así que plantó en la maceta un nuevo Bonsái, sabía que no sería lo mismo para Rukia pero al menos podía ser un consuelo.

Mientras salía de la universidad, se topó con Byakuya y se disculpó con él por no haber salvado el árbol de su mamá. Byakuya se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada ya que intuía que Rukia de nuevo había tenido algo que ver.

Después Ichigo fue a buscar a Rukia a su oficina.

Ella se alegró al escuchar que había ido a buscarla y bajó a encontrarse con él muy animada.

Al ver el Bonsái sonrió.

—¡Realmente lo salvaste! —exclamó emocionada al acercarse al árbol. Ichigo iba a disculparse por cambiarlo, pero ella se adelantó. —así solía ser. —dijo mientras tocaba algunas hojas. —lo he cuidado tanto que hasta sé cuántas hojas tiene.

Ichigo la miró sonreír y no quiso decirle la verdad.

—En serio que eres el mejor botánico de Japón. —le comentó Rukia.

Ichigo se rió avergonzado.

Y por primera vez Rukia pensó que tenía una bella y contagiosa sonrisa.

—Te invitó a comer para celebrar. —le dio Rukia. Esperando que aceptara.

—De acuerdo. —respondió Ichigo.

Después los salieron en busca de un lugar para comer, ignorando las cosas que ese día pasarían y que cambiarían sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

—Siento la demora, pero tenía bastante trabajo que hacer y además necesitaba actualizar mi otra historia.

—No se me ocurrió un título para este capítulo, pero agradecería mucho si alguno de ustedes me diera una idea.

...

Ya tiene titulo el capítulo, gracias Hotaru :)

* * *

**Saludos y si pueden dejen un review.**


	11. Desesperación y determinación

**Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener OoC. AU.

La historia es una adaptación del Dorama **Bad Couple**.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan mucho. No sé qué tiene FF que no me deja verlos, por eso no puedo responderlos otra vez.**

* * *

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Capítulo 11.- La desesperación de Momo y la determinación de Ichigo.**

Era una bella mañana, el cielo azul era adornado por algunas nubes blancas y esponjosas que tomaban variedad de formas gracias al viento, las calles de la ciudad de Karakura lucían un poco ajetreadas a esas horas de la tarde.

Rukia miraba a través de la ventana de cristal el gran bullicio que se formaba por el embotellamiento vehicular y como las personas caminaban presurosas por las aceras.

Suspiró pesadamente. Seguía inquieta por lo que había pasado en la oficina de Ichigo el día anterior. Él se había mostrado muy indiferente hacía ella y le preocupaba que no la llamara más.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los golpes a la puerta. Ella se giró al mismo tiempo que indicaba que podían entrar.

Era Renji con una gran sonrisa.

—Abajo te están buscando. —le informó, omitiendo a propósito la persona que la buscaba.

—¿Quién? —preguntó ella un poco ansiosa. —Vamos, dilo de una vez. —agregó ante el mutismo del fotógrafo y gran amigo.

—Ichigo Kurosaki, dijo que tiene algo importante que decirte.

Rukia sonrió y sus ojos brillaron por la alegría. Renji la miró de forma perspicaz.

—De seguro si pudo salvar el árbol. —comentó ella para si misma. —tengo que invitarlo a comer.

Tomó su bolsa y caminó a prisa hacia la puerta, bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo.

—Te ves muy feliz. —dijo Renji cuando ella estaba por abrir la puerta. —¿Será que de verdad te gusta ese chico?

Rukia giró para verlo.

—Claro que no, sólo me alegra que pudiera salvar el árbol. —comentó ella. —además por supuesto que estoy feliz, porque estoy más cerca de conseguir a mi hija.

Rukia volvió a girarse y salió por la puerta.

Renji únicamente sonrió.

Rukia bajó a encontrarse con él en el lobby de la empresa.

Al ver el Bonsái en buen estado se alegró.

—¡Realmente lo salvaste! —exclamó emocionada al acercarse al árbol. Ichigo iba a disculparse por cambiarlo, pero ella se adelantó. —así solía ser. —dijo mientras tocaba algunas hojas. —lo he cuidado tanto que hasta sé cuántas hojas tiene.

Ichigo la miró sonreír y no quiso decirle la verdad.

—En serio que eres el mejor botánico de Japón. —le comentó Rukia.

Ichigo se rió avergonzado.

Y por primera vez Rukia pensó que tenía una bella y contagiosa sonrisa.

—Te invito a comer para celebrar. —le dijo Rukia esperando que aceptara.

—De acuerdo. —respondió Ichigo, pues quería pasar más tiempo con ella y que le disipara una duda que tenía.

Ichigo y Rukia fueron a un pequeño restaurante para comer, se la pasaron hablando de varios temas, hasta que llegaron al punto medular.

— ¿Por qué no te has casado? —preguntó ella en la sobremesa. —Eres un chico guapo, amable e inteligente. Supongo que deben de haber muchas chicas tras de ti.

Ichigo se sonrió.

—Juguemos el juego de verdad o castigo, ese que les gusta jugar a los estudiantes. —comentó Ichigo, él también quería respuestas por parte de ella.

—Está bien, el que no responda tendrá que beberse una copa de licor. — sentenció Rukia e Ichigo aceptó.

Así que mandaron a traer una botella de licor e Ichigo llenó ambas copas.

—¿Por qué no te has casado? —se adelantó a preguntar Rukia.

—Porque no he encontrado a la mujer adecuada. —respondió Ichigo. —No he encontrado a nadie que me guste.

—Entonces debes de ser muy exigente. —comentó Rukia sonriendo.

—¿Cómo son tus gustos? —preguntó él.

Rukia tomó un trago.

No quería hablar de eso, o terminaría diciendo que lo que no quería era un hombre golpeador e infiel, así como su padre. Ichigo no entendió el porqué de su silencio, pero lo respeto.

Ichigo llenó su copa.

—¿De verdad esa noche fue tu primera vez? —preguntó ella curiosa.

—Sí. —volvió a responder avergonzado. —¿Por qué mentiste al decir que ese árbol era regalo de tu madre? —preguntó.

—¿Cómo sabes que mentí? —preguntó sorprendida.

—El árbol que te traje no es el mismo que tú me diste, no pude hacer nada por él y se secó, pensé que te darías cuenta en cuanto lo vieras.

—Es cierto, mentí porque quería verte.

—¿Por qué querías verme? —preguntó Ichigo intrigado.

Rukia le sonrió y volvió a tomar su copa. No podía decirle que era porque quería llevarlo a la cama otra vez.

Ichigo sonrió mientras volvía a llenarle la copa.

—El día que nos conocimos, cuando caímos al agua ¿Fue en realidad un accidente?

Rukia lo miró y parpadeó varias veces, luego volvió a tomar el contenido de su copa.

—Sabes. —dijo ella mientras dejaba la copa sobre la mesa. —ya no quiero seguir jugando, haces preguntas molestas.

Ichigo volvió a sonreír, ella lucía tan adorable haciendo gestos.

Después Ichigo pagó la cuenta y caminaron por las calles viendo el paisaje. De repente se dejaba sentir la brisa nocturna permitiéndoles oler distintas fragancias.

—Ichigo, discúlpame por lo que te dije la otra vez. —dijo ella seria. —no quería ser grosera, pero me sorprendió mucho que quisieras casarte conmigo por sólo una noche.

—Sí, creo que es raro. —comentó él viendo hacia el frente. —pero esos son los valores que me inculcaron en mi familia.

—Debe de ser una gran familia. —murmuró Rukia viéndolo.

—Así es. —Ichigo también la volteó a ver y le sonrió.

—Entonces ¿quedamos como amigos de nuevo? —preguntó ella.

—Sí.

Rukia esta vez haría las cosas un poco más lentas, aunque la disculpa que pidió si fue sincera. Debía admitir que el chico era buena persona, y a su lado se la pasaba bien.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde entonces, Rukia e Ichigo se frecuentaban seguido para platicar o ir a algún sitio. Ella esperaba una buena oportunidad para realizar su plan.

Ichigo cada vez se sentía más a gusto con ella y a medida que la conocía lo que sentía por ella se hacía más fuerte.

Momo no se decidió a llevar a cabo el plan de Yoruichi por miedo, sin embargo al pasar los días y ver que Sosuke seguía decidido a divorciarse de ella, la desesperación la llevó a aceptar.

Byakuya no estaba de acuerdo, de hecho había estado enojado con su esposa por varios días. Pero como siempre no se pudo negar a Yoruichi y terminó apoyando su loca idea.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Esa noche Rukia e Ichigo salieron a un restaurante a cenar y entre plática y plática bebieron de más.

Una muchacha con falda negra corta y una blusa de tirantes pasó cerca de Ichigo y le dio una mirada seductora, Ichigo no se dio cuenta ya que veía a Rukia.

—Esa muchacha te coqueteó. —dijo Rukia.

Ichigo vio a la chica rápidamente y luego volvió su atención a Rukia.

—No me digas que no te llamó la atención. —comentó incrédula.

Ichigo le hizo una seña para que se acercara más a él. Ella así lo hizo y sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Sabes, a mí la ropa corta no me parece sexi. —le reveló. —ni siquiera los trajes de baño.

Rukia abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

—Entonces ¿Qué ropa te parece sexi? —preguntó interesada regresando a su posición inicial.

Ichigo rió antes de contestar, esta vez por efecto del alcohol no mostraba vergüenza.

—Los kimonos. —dijo él. —los kimonos me parecen sexis.

Rukia se rió a carcajadas, algunas personas voltearon a verlos por un momento. Pero a ellos dos nos les importó.

—Pero el kimono es tradicional ¿Qué tiene de sexi?

—No lo sé. —dijo él después de beber de su copa alzándose de hombros. —pero me gusta. —Rukia también bebió licor.

—Tengo una idea. —señaló Rukia. —¿Qué te parece si te hago un desfile de kimonos? —preguntó divertida. —tengo algunos que te pueden gustar.

Si la conciencia de Ichigo no hubiera estado ahogada por el alcohol, se hubiera negado rotundamente, pues no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

—De acuerdo. —sonrió complacido.

Si Rukia hubiera estado en su sano juicio, esa habría sido otra de sus tácticas para seducir a Ichigo y conseguir su objetivo de tener una hija, pero como en realidad su razón estaba durmiendo a causa del exceso de alcohol en su sangre, simplemente lo propuso por pura diversión.

Media hora más tarde Ichigo estaba sentado en la cama, dentro de la habitación de Rukia, esperando por ella.

Ella entró al cuarto vistiendo un hermoso kimono rosa pastel con motivos florales en blanco y rosa fuerte, el obi era rojo con amarillo. El cabello de Rukia estaba recogido con unos palillos adornado con flores rosas.

—¿Cómo luzco? —preguntó divertida mientras daba una vuelta lentamente.

—Hermosa. —contestó Ichigo mirándola atentamente.

Rukia rió con diversión.

Ichigo se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Se quedaron un rato contemplándose mutuamente, hasta que Rukia comenzó a desamarrarse el obi.

Ichigo no resistió más y tomándola sorpresivamente de la cara, la besó. Rukia soltó el obi y abrazó a Ichigo.

El beso se fue haciendo más intenso pero tuvieron que separarse cuando se les acabó el aire, Ichigo aprovechó para cambiar de lugar con Rukia y en medio de otro beso la llevó hasta la cama, en donde cayó sobre ella.

De besarla en la boca pasó a besarla en el cuello, y entre beso y beso la ropa de los dos terminó en el suelo o encima de los muebles, la verdad no les importaba donde caían.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Los rayos de sol se colaban a través de la ventana y daban de lleno en la cara de Rukia, ella abrió los ojos lentamente, se giró hacia el otro lado y cerró los ojos, pero los abrió enseguida cuando proceso que junto a ella estaba el cuerpo de Ichigo.

Se incorporó de golpe, pero sin hacer ruido, para comprobar que Ichigo dormía boca arriba.

Su cara de sorpresa fue más evidente aún. Con un suspiró se despegó la sabana y vio que estaba desnuda, preocupada y asustada alzó la sábana del chico y verificó que también estaba desnudo.

Rukia quiso gritar pero se aguantó para no despertarlo. No era posible que se hubiera acostado con él estando los dos borrachos.

Ichigo se movió, pues estaba a punto de despertar, y Rukia volvió a hacerse la dormida.

El chico abrió los ojos y enseguida desconoció el lugar, al ver hacia un lado y descubrir a Rukia se sentó asustado.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, se levantó de la cama y después de recoger su ropa entró al baño a cambiarse y echarse un poco de agua en la cara.

Rukia seguía haciéndose la dormida, no entendía porque se sentía tan avergonzada si no era su primera vez, pero lo cierto era que no quería verlo para no hablar de lo sucedido.

Ichigo salió del baño más tranquilo, esta vez no sentía remordimientos a pesar del modo en que sucedieron las cosas.

Vio a Rukia dormir y sonrió. Y en ese momento lo aceptó, sus sentimientos por ella eran fuertes, por primera vez se había enamorado.

Antes de irse le dejó una nota sobre el buró.

Rukia al escucharlo salir de la habitación se sentó en la cama y tomó la nota que había dejado.

"_Encontré a la mujer que me gusta"_

—¿Pero quién te dijo que te enamoraras de mí? —preguntó con enfado sosteniendo la nota en la mano.

Ahora no sabía que haría si él le decía otra vez que se haría responsable y se casaría con ella.

—Esto tiene que terminar de una vez. —se dijo, no podía seguir adelante, sería muy peligroso e incómodo para ella.

Después se levantó de la cama, se metió a bañar, se vistió y se fue a su oficina.

Pero, sentada tras su escritorio, no podía concentrarse así que le habló a Yoruichi para comentarle lo sucedido.

—¿Tuvieron relaciones en ese estado? —preguntó sorprendida Yoruichi del otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí. —comentó afligida Rukia. —y tengo miedo de quedar embarazada porque no nos cuidamos.

Ella quería al mejor bebé y que tal si ahora por concebirla en estado de ebriedad afectaba su genética.

—Pues claro, y en ese caso seguramente el bebé nacerá con una botella de sake en las manos. —dijo Yoruichi sonriendo.

—¡Voy a colgar! —dijo Rukia molesta, sin permitir a Yoruichi que se disculpara por la broma.

Rukia estuvo muy pensativa toda la mañana.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

En la noche Byakuya, Yoruichi y Momo estaban en un restaurante de la ciudad, los niños se habían quedado al cuidado de Rukia.

—¿En verdad creen que lo del novio falso funcionará? —preguntó Momo asustada, pues esa noche estaban esperando la llegada del hombre que Yoruichi había elegido para ser el novio falso de ella.

—Pues no estoy seguro. —comentó Byakuya. —pero al menos te revelará que siente Sosuke por ti.

—Y si no funciona al menos será una buena venganza al hacerle creer que andas con alguien más joven. —declaró Yoruichi.

—Pero ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar ese hombre? —preguntó Momo.

—Ya lo tenemos. —dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa. —Es un joven muy guapo, podría afirmar que más que Sosuke, es inteligente, educado, con buen nivel económico, en resumen es perfecto, perfecto. —hizo énfasis en lo último.

—Yoruichi. —Byakuya sintió que era mucha emoción de su parte.

—Bueno, pero no tan perfecto como mi querido esposo. —dijo sonriéndole a Byakuya.

—De todas formas no sé si vaya a aceptar ayudarlas, yo sólo le pedí que viniera, pero no pienso pedirle que intervenga en esto. —comentó Byakuya.

Momo bajó la vista y comenzó a jugar sus manos. Todo esto le daba miedo, no sabría cómo comportarse delante de otro hombre o sobre todo si tendría el valor de actuar como la novia de otro hombre delante de su esposo.

Pero la desesperación por perder a Sosuke era más grande.

En ese momento un chico de baja estatura, de ojos turquesa y cabello blanco, en puntas hacia atrás y con un pequeño fleco del lado izquierdo, se acercó a su mesa.

—¡Buenas noches! —saludó. —Byakuya pensé que hablaríamos sobre el trabajo y por eso vine. —comentó de forma sincera.

—En realidad yo le pedí que te citara aquí. —informó Yoruichi. —siéntate por favor. —le pidió.

Toushiro no entendía de que quería hablar la esposa de Byakuya con él, pero aun así se sentó para escucharla.

Yoruichi le platicó lo que pasaba con Momo y su deseo de que él se hiciera pasar por su novio falso para darle celos a su esposo. Él la escuchó con atención y en silencio.

—Siento mucho la situación de la señora. —comentó Toushiro al terminar de escuchar. —sin embargo no quiero inmiscuirme en ese tipo de cosas.

—Está bien, no hay problema. —dijo Byakuya entendiendo perfectamente su postura.

Después de eso el compañero de Byakuya prefirió retirarse.

Momo perdió su última esperanza para hacer que su esposo regresara con ella.

Esa noche otra vez lloró amargamente sobre su almohada.

Sentí una gran opresión en el pecho, era un dolor tan grande que llegó a pensar que lo mejor era quedarse dormida para siempre, para no volver a sentirlo.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

A la mañana siguiente Momo aprovechó que su hijo estaba en la escuela para ir a nadar un rato a la alberca de un centro deportivo del que era miembro.

Le gustaba mucho nadar pues le ayudaba a tranquilizarse y olvidarse de sus penas y preocupaciones, pero últimamente casi no iba pues lo de su esposo la tenía demasiado triste.

Pero esa mañana sintió que debería ir, que quizá nadando un rato pudiera pensar con mayor claridad que es lo que tenía que hacer.

Momo se metió al agua y una sensación reconfortante la embargó, lentamente se fue sumergiendo en el agua hasta el fondo y se quedó quieta.

.

.

Toushiro Hitsugaya tenía varias horas libres ese día, así que decidió ir a nadar un rato, cuál fue su sorpresa y susto al ver una chica sumergida en la alberca.

—Kaoru. —llamó a los gritos. —Kaoru.

—¿Qué pasa? —un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules llegó corriendo.

—Hay una mujer muerta en la alberca. —gritó asustado señalando el lugar donde estaba Momo.

En ese momento ella se incorporó quedando fuera del agua de la cintura para arriba. Él la reconoció de inmediato.

—¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó enojado. —¿por qué quiere morir tan temprano?

Momo lo miró con confusión.

—Si quiere morir váyase a otro lugar. —le dijo molesto.

Momo se ofendió ante el comentario.

—¡Claro que quiero morir! —le gritó ella. —el dolor que siento por perder a mi esposo es muy grande, pero no tengo el valor para hacerlo, además tengo un hijo y por él no puedo morir. Estar bajo el agua me ayuda a tranquilizarme y poner en orden mis ideas.

Dicho esto Momo salió de la alberca y se fue a los vestidores a cambiarse.

Toushiro se sintió mal por haberle dicho aquello y más cuando se enteró que ella era miembro del centro deportivo e iba con frecuencia.

Que tonto había sido al pensar que deseaba suicidarse.

Quería hacer algo para reparar su falta, así que se fue a cambiar rápidamente y luego espero a Momo en la salida para invitarla a desayunar como disculpa. Momo aceptó.

Fueron a un pequeña cafetería a unas cuadras del deportivo. A esas horas de la mañana había pocos clientes, sólo dos mesas cercanas a la ventana estaban ocupadas.

—Lo siento. —dijo Toushiro sentado frente a ella. Momo estaba cabizbaja y con el semblante triste. —Es que ayer en la noche me contó su historia y hoy la vi en el fondo de la alberca así que me asusté y por eso te dije cosas desagradables.

Ella sintió la penetrante mirada del chico y alzó la cara. Sus ojos turquesa reflejaban sinceridad.

—Mi esposo y yo tenemos nueve años de matrimonio y sé que nos casamos muy enamorados por eso cuando me enteré que él tenía otra mujer, me sentí muy mal. —Momo irradiaba tristeza, sus ojos ya no tenían brillo y amenazaban con llorar. —Hice cosas de las que me arrepiento por conseguir que se quedara conmigo, por esa misma desesperación te pedí que actuaras como mi novio para darle celos. —comentó Momo volviendo a agachar la vista. —De hecho a veces he llegado a sentirme muy cansada y he deseado cerrar los ojos y dormir para siempre, pero como ya te dije tengo un hijo al que no puedo dejar solo.

Toushiro sentía pena y tristeza por ella. Le conmovía ver el dolor con el que se expresaba.

—Así que no te preocupes que no pienso suicidarme. —le dijo ella con una triste sonrisa. —gracias por escucharme. —dijo poniéndose de pie. —debo irme.

Se despidió con la mano, él sólo asintió con la cabeza y la vio marcharse.

**/X/X/X/X/XX/X/X/**

Mientras tanto Yoruichi se encontraba limpiando su casa como casi todas las mañanas después de que su esposo y su hija se fueran al trabajo y escuela respectivamente.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y dejó la franela roja sobre la barra de la cocina para ir a abrir.

Sorpresa que se llevó al ver a la chica de cabello purpura que fue su mejor amiga en los tiempos del colegio y cuando era modelo.

—Kirio. —la nombró con sorpresa.

—Hola Yoruichi, me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo. —dijo con una gran sonrisa la, ahora, diseñadora de modas. —¿No me invitas a pasar?

—Sí claro, pasa. —la morena con un gesto de mano le indicó que entrara.

Kirio ocupó el mismo asiento que la última vez que estuvo ahí, y después de que Yoruichi hiciera café para las dos, comenzaron a platicar.

—¿A que debo tu visita? —preguntó Yoruichi. —hace varios años que no nos frecuentamos.

—Sí. —respondió Kirio cruzándose de piernas. — desde que te casaste con ese hombre. —dijo en forma despectiva.

—Ese hombre se llama y Byakuya y es quien me ha hecho muy feliz. —respondió Yoruichi dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

No estaba enojada pues sabía que Kirio la quería como una hermana y sólo se preocupaba por ella.

—Pero mírate, vives en la pobreza. —exclamó.

—Mejor dime que quieres. —Yoruichi prefirió cambiar de tema, por más que lo intentaba no podía hacer entrar en razón a la chica de cabello purpura de que ella era feliz.

Kirio sonrió.

—Pronto realizaré un desfile de modas para dar a conocer mi nueva colección. —comentó. —y quiero que tu participes en ella como modelo.

Bueno, eso si no se lo esperaba Yoruichi.

—Antes de que me digas que no, piénsalo. —Kirio tomó la palabra de nuevo. —no creo que no extrañes estar sobre la pasarela, los reflectores, los aplausos y las miradas de admiración.

Yoruichi suspiró.

—Lo pensaré. —le respondió.

—Bien. —dijo Kirio. —("Será mejor que no le diga todavía que Kisuke participará") —pensó la chica.

Después las dos amigas se pusieron al corriente de sus vidas.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

En la tarde Rukia estaba reunida con las demás chicas en la sala de juntas, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y entró.

Ella se sorprendió al ver a Ichigo.

—Buenas tardes. —saludó el chico.

—¡Buenas tardes! —saludaron Kiyone, Senna y Nozomi con una sonrisa.

—Rukia vine a invitarte a comer. —dijo el chico de forma nerviosa.

Las chicas sin nada de discreción voltearon a ver a su jefa con curiosidad.

Rukia se incomodó un poco y se puso de pie.

—Sí, está bien. —dijo Rukia saliendo de la sala de juntas. Enseguida las chicas comenzaron a reírse y comentar entre ellas lo guapo que estaba Ichigo y la suerte que tenía Rukia.

Rukia comía con desesperación, le daba tremendas mordidas al trozo de carne. Quería que Ichigo se decepcionara de ella. Pero él la veía divertido.

—Me gusta que tengas buen apetito. —le comentó él. —¿Quieres que te pida algo de sake?

—No. —respondió Rukia.

—¿No confías en mí? —preguntó él.

—No confió en mi misma. —Rukia dejó de comer y puso el hueso, sin carne, en el plato.

—Nunca me había comportado así antes, no sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo que no logró controlarme. —confesó él. —Pero creo que es nuestro destino.

Rukia se preocupó al oírlo hablar, Ichigo se mostraba muy cómodo con lo que había pasado, pero ella no podía permitir que la situación siguiera complicándose, tenía que alejarlo aunque eso implicara tener que buscar a otro candidato para donar su esperma.

— Ichigo, para ser honesta cuando te vi en televisión creí que eras un hombre guapo, con mucho encanto y personalidad. —Ichigo sonrió, su ego estaba creciendo. —cuando te traté más vi que eres alguien amable y atento. Así que me pregunté que se sentiría estar con un hombre así.

—¿Por eso trataste de seducirme? —preguntó Ichigo con inquietud.

—Sí, pero me decepcioné un poco.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé si debería decírtelo. —comentó ella con fingida pena. —bueno, es que el sexo no fue tan bueno.

Ichigo se quedó mirándola sorprendido y anonadado. Rukia aprovechó el momento para irse del lugar.

—Bien creo que eso fue suficiente para que no me busque más. —se dijo ella mientras caminaba por la banqueta en dirección a su trabajo. Pero en cuanto salió Ichigo corrió tras ella, y en ese momento se colocó junto a ella.

— Apenas lo he hecho dos veces. —le reprochó. —nadie es tan bueno desde el principio.

Rukia siguió caminando sin voltear a verlo.

—También sabía que te estaba decepcionando, pero prometo mejorar. —Rukia no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. —leeré libros sobre eso y me esforzaré más para la próxima.

—¡Detente! —gritó Rukia mientras se paraba de golpe. Lo volteó a ver. —No habrá próxima vez, ya te dije que sólo quería saber que se sentía acostarse con alguien como tú y ya que sacié mi curiosidad, no me interesas más.

Rukia apretó los puños y comenzó a caminar.

En verdad que ese chico era molesto.

—Rukia. —la llamó él a su espalda. Ella se detuvo.—Ya no creeré en lo que me digas.

Ichigo caminó hasta ponerse a su lado nuevamente. Ella guardó silencio.

—Desde que nos conocimos me has mentido.

Rukia se enfadó, Ichigo le estaba haciendo las cosas muy difíciles.

—Claro que sí, todo ha sido una mentira. —respondió ella. —además tú has sido el número diecisiete y el peor. —mintió, pero estaba desesperada.

Estaba asustada, no quería tener otra relación. La única relación más o menos estable que tuvo fue Hisagi y de todas formas no había salido bien, ya que ella no quería casarse, no quería algo serio.

Ichigo volvió a sorprenderse pero mostró incredulidad.

—¿El diecisiete?

—Sí, ¿Quieres conocer a mi amante número dieciséis? —preguntó Rukia. Ichigo no contestó. —sígueme. —le dijo.

Ichigo no supo porque, pero la siguió. Quizá porque en el fondo quería descubrir que de nuevo mentía, que en realidad él si era alguien importante para ella.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Llegaron a una escuela de música y recorrieron los salones hasta llegar a una sala en especial, al entrar vieron a varias personas practicando la guitarra.

Un hombre muy atractivo, de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos verdes e enseñaba a una muchacha algunas notas.

—Mira, ese es mi hombre número dieciséis. —le dijo señalando con la mirada al chico.

Enseguida Rukia corrió hacia el muchacho y él al verla se alegró y la alzó en brazos dándole una vuelta para luego volverla a depositar en el piso.

Ichigo no podía creer lo que veía, ese chico que ahora platicaba con ella no era otro que Kaien, su primo, el hombre que llevaba un año de casado. Pero eso ella no lo podía saber ya que por cuestiones familiares no utilizaban el mismo apellido.

Salió en busca de un baño para echarse un poco de agua en la cara. Rukia aprovechó para irse y aunque Kaien quiso saber qué hacía con ese chico ella no le dijo nada.

Cuando Ichigo regresó al salón ya no encontró a Rukia, pero en ese momento le era más importante hablar con Kaien.

—Kaien tenemos que hablar. —le dijo cuándo se acercó a su primo.

—Sí. —respondió Kaien nervioso.

Ichigo esperó a que su primo terminará sus clases y luego fueron a beber un poco.

Kaien le contó que a ella la conocía desde la preparatoria y que eran buenos amigos, de hecho ella le había presentado a su esposa Miyako.

También le contó la verdad, que no era cierto que tuviera tantos amantes.

—No entiendo porque pero ella no quiere casarse. —comentó Kaien. —por eso sus relaciones no han durado mucho.

—¿No quiere casarse?

—No, y aunque le he preguntado varias veces se ha negado a decírmelo. Pero si tu sientes algo por ella no te rindas y lucha por ella.

Ichigo se quedó en silencio, claro que no se rendiría, sería paciente con ella y poco a poco la conquistaría.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Por la noche Sosuke fue a su casa, pues su esposa lo llamó y le dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —preguntó Sosuke parado frente a ella.

—Para mí toda esta situación ha sido muy difícil. —le dijo Momo. —sigo teniendo miedo de enfrentarme a un mundo sin ti, pero entiendo que ya no puedo retenerte a mi lado. Pero te pido que me des tiempo para acostumbrarme al cambio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó intrigado Sosuke.

—Que te daré el divorcio dentro de un año, en ese tiempo tienes que vivir en esta casa pero ninguno de los dos interferirá en la vida del otro.

Eso era parte de su plan, así cuando encontrara a su novio falso Sosuke estaría enterado de lo que pasaba con ellos.

Sosuke se puso serio.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Si no aceptas no te daré el divorcio. —sentenció Momo.

A Sosuke no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Por supuesto que Rangiku se enfadó cuando se enteró porque intuía que Momo quería hacer algo para que Sosuke volviera con ella.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Ichigo dejó pasar un par de días antes de ver de nuevo a Rukia. Esa tarde la invitó a pasear, ella aceptó decidida a terminar esa situación de una vez por todas.

Él la llevó a un zoológico y se la pasaron muy bien disfrutando de ver a los animales.

Cuando iban de regreso Ichigo tocó el tema sensible.

—Rukia yo quiero hacerte feliz. —le dijo el viéndola a los ojos.

—Lo dices por tu sentido de la responsabilidad. —comentó ella. — porque crees que debes casarte conmigo por la noche que pasamos juntos.

—No es por eso que te lo digo. —le replicó él.

—No importa por lo que sea. —lo interrumpió. —Sé que eres un buen hombre, pero no me interesa el matrimonio. En este momento lo más importante es mi trabajo, soy feliz con eso.

—¿De verdad eres feliz? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Sí. —respondió ella. —Y ya no quiero hablar más de este tema.

Los días siguientes Rukia estuvo evitando a Ichigo, sin embargo él no se dio por vencido y todos los días le enviaba flores a su trabajo.

Pero en los últimos días, además de la molestia ocasionada por el chico, ella experimento ciertas circunstancias que la pusieron a pensar, pues tenía nauseas, sueño y un par de veces se mareó.

Como no quiso arriesgarse a un mal resultado, esta vez fue directo a una clínica.

Mientras esperaba a los resultados estuvo muy impaciente y nerviosa. Por fin la doctora la invitó a pasar y le reveló el resultado de los análisis.

—La felicito, está embarazada. —dijo con una sonrisa la doctora. Pero Rukia no mostró felicidad, sino angustia. —¿Pensé que estaría feliz?

—Es que el día que lo concebí estaba muy tomada. —dijo con angustia. —me da miedo que haya algún problema.

—Su hijo está bien, despreocúpese. —le dijo la doctora.

Rukia entonces sonrió y las lágrimas de felicidad no se hicieron esperar.

Estaba embarazada, dentro de ella había una vida creciendo. Su sueño se había hecho realdad, no podía estar más feliz.

* * *

**Saludos y si pueden dejen un review.**


End file.
